I will remember!
by Doll Hunnybee
Summary: Sebastian has lost his memorie of his past demon life and has woken up from a coma 8 years ago with a beating heart and blood running through his vains. Now in 2015 he is working as a doctor in a hospital in London without any memories other than his name. suddenly a demon comes along making a contract with him, without letting Sebastian know she was once verry important to him...
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Chapter 1

 _Memories_

 **Jenavive: shit shit shit shit shit.  
Jenavive: Does the big grandfather clock in the hall work?  
Sebastian: You mean the priceless Kroeber, milady? Yes it does.  
Jenavive: Well it doesn't anymore…  
Sebastian: Jenavive…?  
Jenavive: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  
Sebastian: No, that's it.**

2016 England, London

A big sigh escaped Sebastian's mouth while he looked on the notepad he was holding.

It was a busy day at the hospital and people kept coming in without a single moment for rest.

Sebastian had worked at the hospital for 7 years now, he was a good help, he had medical knowledge and was nice to patients.

Everyone in the hospital liked him, especially his patients.

Sebastian woke up in the hospital 8 years ago as a patient himself, he woke up from a coma not being able to remember where he came from and what his past was.

The only thing he knew was his name and some of his knowledge which was useless in his opinion.

No one ever came for him, so he just believed he didn't have a family, wife or children.

When he started to work in the hospital he made new friends…though he still liked to be on his own.

While Sebastian was checking his notepad doctors and nurses ran past him.

Sebastian looked up and saw a lot people covered in blood who were brought inside.

Sebastian stopped a passing doctor 'What happened?'

'There has been a shooting accident on a school nearby, we need every doctor who is free right now' the doctor answered.

Sebastian laid down the notepad and ran after the doctor.

'Michaelis! You take that girl over there, she has been shot in her left shoulder!'.

Sebastian nodded and ran to the girl, the girl had her eyes closed and her face showed she was in a lot of pain.

Her hair was long and black…it looked like raven feathers.

Sebastian called over some nurses, they took the girl to an empty room.

They gave her morphine and asked her questions to make sure she wouldn't pass out.

Soon after, surgeons came in and took her to surgery.

Sebastian went on with his job and helped where he was needed.

After a short day his nightshift started.

He walked through the dark hallways checking patients, when he passed by the room of the girl.

A small light came from the room, Sebastian walked towards the door and knocked.

'Yes?'.

Sebastian opened the door and saw the girl, laying on the hospital bed while texting on her cell phone.

She looked up, she had big black eyes that shined in the light of her cell phone

'Young lady?…do you know how late it is, you need your rest, please go to sleep' Sebastian said as he walked towards her.

The girl looked at Sebastian, she blinked a few times and looked back at her phone 'I'm sorry I just need to send a text to my mother…'.

Sebastian stood next to her bed and looked at her shoulder 'Now I am here eitherway…I can immediately check your shoulder, do you mind?' he asked.

'you're the doctor, I don't mind…can I keep texting though? My mother is quite worried'.

Sebastian shrugged 'as long as you work with me a bit you can keep texting'.

The girl smiled, and kept texting.

'Where is your mother if you don't mind me asking' Sebastian asked as he took off the bandages carefully.

The girl looked up 'She is in Paris right now, she had to go to a designer for a dress'.

Sebastian took new bandages and bound them around her shoulder carefully 'A designer? You must be very wealthy, do you have any other family?'.

The girl nodded 'My two brothers Tash and Nero, we are triplets and care for each other when my mother is working'.

'And your father?'

'We haven't found him yet…many people just tell us to give up…but we won't, we know he is close, and he sure as hell can't be dead' the girl said while sending another text.

The girl looked up to Sebastian 'What is your name doctor?'.

Sebastian crossed his arms and grinned 'What is that of interest to you?'.

The girl smirked 'Just curious'.

'My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but you can just call me doctor Sebby' he said and winked.

The girl laughed 'I am Alexis Michael…a…, Alexis Michaela' the girl said.

Sebastian smiled 'Well if you don't mind I need to check on some patients, so please Alexis go to sleep' he said.

Alexis sighed and turned off her phone 'Yes Da…Doctor'.

She quickly turned around and pulled the sheets over her shoulder.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder for a moment and walked out of the room.

He walked past the administration counter.

Behind the counter sat Bernice, she was the woman who answered incoming calls, and handled the administration.

She looked at Sebastian who passed by 'Where have you been pretty boy' she said joking.

Sebastian smiled and looked up 'I have no idea Bernice, your heart might be a good place' he said joking back.

Bernice laughed 'Boy oh boy, you have dangerous words over there'.

Sebastian laughed and winked 'That's why I'm a doctor' he said and walked further.

Slowly the hospital became quiet and Sebastian could finally find some rest.

He placed his arms on the table in the coffee room, his eyelids slowly closed and he fell asleep quietly.

Please come back…I need you…Sebastian…I need you.

Do…don't leave me…please…

Alexis needs you…Tash and Nero need you…I…need you.

Come back!

Sebastian woke up with a voice in his head, he recognized it but couldn't find out from where.

His eyes grew big and he stood up, he quickly walked towards the room of Alexis and looked through the small window in the door.

He saw Alexis sleeping, he sighed and walked back to the coffee room.

While he walked back he saw a woman coming into the hospital.

She looked young and rich, her hair was a bright white which reflected the lights in the hospital, it was tight in a high pony tail with a golden ribbon.

Her eyes where dark and full of sorrow.

Her dress was colourful and wavy it wasn't an ordinary summer dress, it looked expensive and the fabric colour changed with every step she took, in her brown leather slippers with little diamonds.

Sebastian walked towards the woman 'Miss? Can I help you, you look worried, did something happen'.

The woman looked up, she saw the care full eyes of Sebastian and a small tear run down her cheek as she mumbled.

Sebastian looked at her worried 'Miss?'.

'S…Sebby…it really is you' the woman said.

'…' Sebastian couldn't say a thing.

The woman looked away 'I…I'm sorry I am just rumbling things…I am here for…for my daughter, Alexis' she said.

Sebastian looked at the woman 'You know me?'.

The woman wiped away another tear and nodded.

Sebastian blinked 'Wait… your daughter is Alexis, I thought her mother was in Paris, and…you look way too young to be a mother'.

The woman blushed and looked back into Sebastian's eyes, she seemed shocked for a bit 'blue…, what a beautiful blue eyes' she said.

Sebastian smiled 'May I take that as a compliment miss…?'.

'Ah! Phantomhive, Jenavive Phantomhive' she said.

'Phantomhive…Phantomhive! That is a very big company isn't it, are you the head of it' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes together with my brother Ciel Phantomhive'.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive admirable and smiled, let me take you to your daughter miss'.

'That would be nice, thank you so much' Jenavive said.

She walked after Sebastian and looked at him while thinking.

Sebastian stopped at Alexis her room 'I don't know if she is still asleep, she seems a bit stubborn to me' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'She is, she only listens to her father…since he has been gone she has had trouble.

Not only on school but with socializing to…she really misses him.

She is like his little princess, a broken princess'.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive 'You said your name was Phantomhive right? Alexis said Michaela'.

Jenavive put some hairs of her bangs behind her ear 'Yes, my husband is called…Michaela…so actually it's Jenavive Michaela Phantomhive' she said.

She opened the door and saw Alexis sitting up in her bed 'No sleep?' she said while walking in.

'Not really' Alexis said.

Jenavive hugged Alexis 'I am glad you are alright' she said.

'I will leave you now' Sebastian said and closed the door.

'Mom…you saw it to didn't you' Alexis said when Sebastian was gone.

'Yes I did dear, it's him…though it's strange…I sensed his soul' Jenavive said confused.

'that's impossible! Daddy is a top demon he is one of the 7 princes, how can he have a soul!'

Jenavive looked at Alexis strict 'Hush! People might hear you are you crazy'.

Alexis looked down 'I'm sorry'.

A small knock on the door was heard and Sebastian came in 'Sorry to interrupt you but can I speak to you miss Phantomhive?' he said.

'yes…of course' she said and walked after Sebastian 'What is it… is there something wrong with Alexis'.

'Yes there is, see she was shot in her shoulder and taken to surgery short after to remove the bullet.

we haven't given her any morphine after not even painkillers because she didn't show signs of pain, not a single bit.

Tough she did when she was brought into the hospital, and now she doesn't complain about pain or stings, not even when we refresh her bandages.

She also doesn't bleed a lot, she does…but not as much as she should have after being shot.

I am but a simple doctor but maybe she has a condition that causes this without us knowing, so I wanted to know if maybe you as her mother would know?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive smiled 'Yes I do, Alexis is anything but a normal girl, not from the outside and certainly not from the inside.

Her body works differently and I have known that since her birth, my other 2 children have the same.

Not because they are triplets their body just works like that.

It isn't deadly or dangerous it's completely normal for us and well…they got it passed over from their parents, it is nothing to worry about' Jenavive explained.

Sebastian looked at her 'But I do worry, what is this condition then' he asked.

'It's not a condition…it's a way of life, I don't know if you are religious doctor but…people who read the bible or believe in heaven and hell…might not always like us' Jenavive said.

Sebastian looked confused suddenly he saw the satanic sign between her breast.

He looked in her eyes 'Is your family maybe satanic?' he asked.

Jenavive laughed 'No my family itself isn't satanic…but to be true…we are getting "worshipped" by those kind of families' she said and flashed her bright red eyes.

Sebastian did a step back with terror in his eyes.

'W…What are you!'.

The hallways turned dark and the lights disappeared, it felt like Sebastian was in an isolated room with Jenavive.

Jenavive's hair shined and her eyes where bright, shining red.

She came closer to Sebastian and looked into his eyes.

Her eyes full of lust and hunger.

'A soul…pure and new…full of memories…still…so many forgotten' her voice said.

Sebastian couldn't move he just thought about the things he didn't have or once had but lost.

'Your wish…what is your wish' Jenavive said.

Sebastian sat on his knees before her and held his head up with his hands in despair 'I want to know who I am…I want to know what my life was before I woke up from that damned coma.

I want to know the real me, where I'm from, what my relationships are and…and who my family is.

I want to know it all, I…I want my life back' he said while teardrops fell on the ground.

Jenavive grinned widely and sat down before him, she run her fingers through his hair and kissed him on his forehead.

Her contract started to light up and her eyes became friendly.

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

'...Mind making a contract…my dear?'

 **Why hello there ^-^ if you have read my first fanfiction about where Jenavive came from and what happened between Sebastian and Jenavive and the rest of the kuroshitsuji cast than I say THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ONE :D –cheers-.  
If you havn't than I would say READ IIIIIIIT ^U^ it will make a lot clearer that now XD **

**But don't worry I will tell you who she is and what she is to Sebastian and the Kuroshitsuji cast so you aren't "needed" to read the other one.  
Though I am planning on making all my fanfictions with Jenavive in it and all the other made up characters so it might be smart but I ain't pushing you to.  
I will tell you who they are and what they are to the others in the story itself ^-^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will stick around till the end**

 **Please review and tell me what ya think about It ^-^**

 **s/10715564/1/Why-not-forever link to first story**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

Chapter 2

 _Unexpected_

 **Ciel: New rule; You aren't allowed to drink anything again, ever  
Alois: I was determent it was a good idea…  
Ciel: You threw up on my floor and started singing, 'this is why I'm hot!'.  
Grell: I love that song :D  
Alois: Me too!  
Ciel: Damn you all to hell!**

The sun was shining and everyone was outside in the city, Sebastian had a day off and was walking through the park while talking to Jenavive.

Sebastian was in normal clothes, he was wearing black jeans with a white shirt, he had a cream coloured coat over it that came till his upper legs.

He had normal black boots and a red ring he whore every day, it was the only thing he had when he woke up from the coma.

'Hell?...you are…from Hell?' Sebastian asked Jenavive who was walking next to him.

Jenavive Nodded 'Yes for like the 500th's time I am a demon, I come from hell, and I am here to fullfill your wish so I will get food…and that food is your soul' she said 'I have told you this like every time you asked…and that's a lot, so pleeeeaaaaseeee stop asking'.

Sebastian put his hands in his pockets 'And you are just a regular demon? Not like…I don't know' Sebastian shrugged his shoulders 'Special?' he said.

Jenavive looked up and stopped walking 'What…you are going to regret you said that dear' she said with a grin.

Sebastian laughed 'Well that sounds something to look out for' he said while smiling.

In the middle of the park there was a big playing ground for children, and close to that there stood a small ice cream stand.

The ice cream was pretty famous in London, a lot of people came to the park just for the ice cream.

Sebastian looked at it 'You want some ice cream?' he asked and looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive chuckled 'No thank you…not my kind of food' she said and walked towards the stand.

'what are you going to do then?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive turned around 'I have a contract with you…I am like your…your maid now' she said and smiled 'If you want an ice cream, I will get it for you'.

Jenavive turned around again and walked towards the stand.

Jenavive had her hair hanging lose, it was wavy with here and there a few curls, her hair almost reached her hips .

She was wearing a light pink dress covered with white lace and a golden ribbon around her waist, her shoes where leather sandals.

She walked towards the stand and got in line, as she came closer she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard for a long time.

'Oh this is delisious, what is your secret' the woman infront of Jenavive asked.

'Not just a secret…a Chinese secret miss' the familiar voice said.

The woman laughed and walked off.

A smile came upon her face as she saw the happy face of Lau who was standing in front of her, she didn't know how but the voice and looks seemed identical.

The face of Lau brightened 'Lady Phantomhive!, what are you doing here in London?' he asked.

Jenavive looked at him stunned '…Lau?...that really is you?' she asked confused.

Lau smiled and bowed slightly 'Well yes…how…is my own story, let's just say I discovered a potion that slows the aging process'.

'Slows! Lau it's 2015 for Lucifer's sake'.

'Yes you are right…maybe it was an immortal potion' he said and shrugged.

Jenavive sighed 'what about Ran-Mao?'.

Lau's face light up when he heard her name 'Oh she is getting some fresh fruits right now, you didn't think I would leave her to die, what about you, aren't you supposed to be down in hell with your husband?'.

Jenavive pointed to the bench Sebastian was sitting on, he noticed and waved 'I am here to serve him, trying to get him back' Jenavive explained 'It's a lot to tell you now, next time I see you I will tell you everything, but for now…Sebastian doesn't know you and you don't know him, all right?'.

Lau shrugged his shoulders once again and nodded 'All right than, what ice cream do you want?'

'Chocolate please, with cookie sprinkles'.

Lau scooped together 2 big scoops of chocolate and put them on a cone, he put the cookie sprinkles over it and gave it to Jenavive 'Don't worry it's on the house, just pay me back with a good juicy story next time' he said.

Jenavive nodded and walked back to Sebastian, she sat next to him and gave him the ice cream 'Here you go, chocolate ice cream with cookie sprinkles'.

Sebastian smiled 'Chocolate! Thank you, I really like the sprinkles to' he said.

Jenavive slightly smiled 'yes… I know' she said as she looked at Sebastian.

'MOM!

Jenavive looked up and saw her son Nero running towards her, he waved and had a big smile on his face like he always did.

Nero was Jenavive's oldest son, he looked a lot like his father, his face, his smile and his posture.

He had black shiny hair till his shoulders, some parts of his hair where white like Jenavive's hair colour.

He was the oldest of the triplets Jenavive had, Tash came after Nero and Alexis was the youngest.

He was wearing a black trousers, with 2 leather belts over it, his shirt was white and his jacket was white with a golden design on it, he was wearing a golden/red/black scarf, the colour changed every time he moved.

He was wearing another scarf around his hips, it was red at the front and gold at the back.

His boots where a normal white.

Jenavive let out a big sigh 'Nero…what is it'.

'Don't worry I will be gone soon, I am going to pick up Alexis and we will be heading straight home'.

Sebastian stood up and had nearly finished his ice cream 'who is this?' he asked.

'Remember Alexis…my daughter?, well this is my oldest son Nero' Jenavive said.

'Is he…you know…'.

'Demon?...of course he is, Alexis is too just like my other son Tash ' she explained 'By the way…where is Tash?'.

Nero looked up 'Oh Tash is reading in Lucifer's library'.

Jenavive looked confused 'Why Lucifer's… we have a library'.

Nero shrugged 'Don't ask me, Geez.

Well I am off to Alexis' he gave Jenavive a kiss on her cheek 'Bye mom! Bye…sir!' he said and ran of again.

'WAIT!' Jenavive ran after him, she took some money out of her bag 'Get you and your brother and sister some food for tonight, I won't be home so you have to get it yourself' she said and gave him money.

Jenavive walked back again as Nero disappeared in the busy crowd.

She smiled and looked at Sebastian 'You want to go home? It's getting pretty busy'.

Sebastian nodded 'That's a good idea' he said 'you know…you said human food isn't for demons…why did you give him money for food' he asked as they were walking again.

Jenavive looked up 'I didn't say the money was for food did I' she said and winked.

Sebastian chuckled 'It seems you aren't as innocent as you look'.

'That's what you always said, until I prove you wrong' she said softly to herself so Sebastian wouldn't hear.

After a small walk of 15 minutes the arrived at Sebastian's house, it was a big villa in the middle of London.

Jenavive slightly recognized it, it was the city villa of Ciel.

Sebastian had explained her that when he woke up from the coma, there was someone who gave it to him, because he didn't have a home.

Jenavive would aske Ciel about it later that day.

Ciel admitted he gave it to Sebastian 'A demon king shouldn't live on the streets' where his words when Jenavive asked.

Jenavive never said anything about that to Sebastian.

She took the key out of her bag and opened the door.

She held open the door for Sebastian and took his coat.

Sebastian walked up stairs 'I have some paperwork I have to look through from some patients, do you mind to bring me a cup of tea?' he asked nicely.

Jenavive smiled 'Of course, I will bring it when it's ready' she said.

Sebastian gave her a soft smile 'You were a complete stranger to me, but your voice makes me feel very safe…and in another life…I might have even loved you' he said and walked upstairs.

Jenavive just stood there, after what he said she couldn't move.

She repeated the words in her head time after time.

She slowly turned around and put the coat of Sebastian in the little closet by the door.

She walked towards the kitchen with little steps still repeating his words.

Slowly she sat down on the kitchen chair, she stared in front of her with a dead look in her eyes.

Tears started to stream down her face, she placed her head on her arms and cried.

'Wh…Why don't you…WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!' she said and wiped away a tear.

'You know…someday he will' a voice next to her said.

Jenavive looked up and saw Ciel's face, he sat next to her on his knees.

He wiped the tears that kept coming of her face and stood up.

He hugged her tight and stroked her hair 'He will remember Jenny…he has to…He is yours…you are his, that is what you decided when your married him, he just needs some time'.

Jenavive nodded while in Ciel's arms 'I just…I have no one to talk to here…Sebastian doesn't know me and…he doesn't have servants or something'.

Ciel smiled 'If you want… I can send over the old servants…Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bard…'.

Jenavive laughed 'very funny, they can't possibly be living'.

'Well…we don't live either' Ciel said and let go of Jenavive.

'I couldn't just leave them…they are like family to me I would miss them to much.

So…I took them down, I made sure they became demons and I once again had my servants.

if you want I will send them up for you, I know you have missed them to' Ciel said.

Jenavive smiled brightly 'Really! That would be so nice, finally someone I can talk with' she said.

Ciel grinned 'I will send them tonight all right? They will just ring the doorbell so no jump scares or anything, I swear!' he said.

Jenavive nodded 'That would be nice, thank you' she said and gave Ciel a hug.

Ciel had a grin on his face as he snapped his finger and disappeared in black smoke.

Jenavive started to make the tea, she heated up the water and got some tea leaves.

She waited till the water was hot enough and grabbed the tealeaves and a glass cup.

She put everything on a wooden plate and carried it upstairs.

She knocked on the door and walked inside.

'Tea is R….' she looked up and saw Sebastian sleeping sleeping, resting his head on his arms.

Jenavive put the tea on a small table in the hallway and walked inside.

The desk and chair he was working on was in his own room and is chair had weels.

Jenavive pulled Sebastian back so he sat on his chair propperly.

When Sebastian sat with his back against the chair Jenavive pushed it towards his massive bed.

His bed was still from the Victorian time and was almost twice as big as a normal bed for King sized bed in the modern days.

Jenavive rolled the chair against the bed and slowly pulled Sebastian off of it.

She pulled and pushed him until he laid on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

Jenavive wanted to walk away when she realized Sebastian was holding her arm.

She got pulled back and fell on the bed next to Sebastian.

Sebastian was still deep asleep, Jenavive sat next to him on the bed as he slept.

She stroked his hair and felt his warm skin against her fingers.

Sebastian pulled her closer down and laid his head on her chest.

He had an arm around her waist and his breathing was peaceful and calm.

When Jenavive also slowly fell asleep the doorbell rang.

Jenavive sighed annoyed and slowly got away from Sebastian.

She walked through the hallway downstares with the tea that had become cold.

She put away the tea and quickly opened the door.

In front of her were not the servants but another demons she once liked.

But after he kidnapped her and tried to sell her to an angel for a weak deal, she has never hated someone so much as this one.

He was once Jenavive's fiancé she loved him and couldn't wait till she could be his wife.

Until she heard what history he and Ciel had together.

She never believed it, until he was the one who kept her in a room not allowing her to leave it.

If she did, she would be painfully punished by not only him but the angel to.

After that she blew off the engagement and never trusted him again.

Alois Trancy…one of the most hated demons off Hell.

He looked up with big eyes he didn't smile, he didn't grin or had an angry look.

He looked sad and lost.

'…What…do you want' Jenavive said as she tried to keep herself calm.

Alois his hair had grown a bit longer and his clothes looked like the ones from a rebellious teen in his rock time.

His jeans were ripped up at his knees and his t shirt was pitch black.

He had a blood red blouse over it that had cuts at his elbows and shoulders.

He looked up at Jenavive 'Can I stay here…'.

Jenavive looked confused 'Why…so you can violate me again and "punish me".

'No! I…I will do anything you say…just…please'.

Jenavive did a step aside and sighed deep 'Fine…just…just tell me why'.

Alois stepped inside and turned around to Jenavive who was closing the door.

'I told Lucifer something I wasn't supposed to tell him…Claude said that if I would, he would kick me out of the palace without mercy and had to go one on my own.

But I just couldn't keep it silent…even though you aren't my wife…or my girl.

Those children you raised…I know they are very important to you…and you are important to me' Alois said while looking down.

Jenavive looked into Alois his eyes 'Alois…what did you tell Lucifer…'.

Alois looked up and away again.

'Claude…is the one who shot…who shot Alexis'.

 **Geez…my fingers hurt XD I have been writing this in like… 4 hours or something…even my brain hurts XD**

 **But guwd news isssssssss, my exams are officially over today I had my last exams, so from now on its waiting till the results.  
And aloooooot of boredom…( in-between the fun things of course XD)**

 **I will be going to a Game of Thrones expo aaaand on vacation aaaaaand out to dinner with friends, and BBQ and way more stuff XD**

 **But I can write whenever I want now cause I dun need to learn for exams anymore, now I only have to wait a few more weeks and then I can finally get my JENNY WIG! –cheers- suh happy…suh happy.  
Well I hope you guys liked this chapter the next one will be coming in like 2 weeks or sumthing…(I will try) but it will be IN 2 weeks, can be 1 week…10 days depends on my mood XD.  
Oh and before I forget, the fat letters in the beginning are text/Facebook messages and posts between the Kuroshitsuji characters.  
I just pick one randomly from the internet I really like, like from google or Pinterest, or Fb itself.  
I do not own them I just thought it would be fun as a beginning part to give you a smile on your face even when you had a bad day :D, I will post them in every chapter and they will be different every time.**

 **Dun forget to review, tell me what is awesome and whut can do better cause that makes me very happy ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 For love

Chapter 3

 _For love_

 **Elizabeth:…I hate you…  
Ciel: What did I do this time?  
Elizabeth: Apparently I am not as special to you as I thought I was.  
Ciel: What are you talking about?  
Sebastian: You said *this time* what did you do last time my lord?  
Ciel: Sebastian stfu and go clean something…  
Sebastian: D:  
Alois: Ciel allow me to explain, yesterday we all spend the night. You me and Elizabitch decided to go to McDs, but we only had a few minutes to make it to breakfast. We were sprinting full speed ahead when she tripped and you just yelled 'LEAVE HER' and kept your course :D  
Elizabeth: That's not my name TRANCY!  
Alois: It is now :D  
Ciel: Pancakes where more important at that time.**

The steps of Jenavive echoed through the halls of the Palace in Hell.  
Servants bowed deep and continued their work as she walked by with big, loud steps.

Demon's and normal people in Hell learned Jenavive's moods just by noticing the colour of her clothes.

Pink or other light, pastel colours meant she was Happy.  
White meant she would help everyone if she'd only had the possibility to.  
Red said she felt romantic or flirty and she'd giggle the entire day.  
Grey or other dark colours meant anger.

But the clothes she was wearing now made people back off.  
Her clothes where pitch black, most people described that colour as…Dangerous.

When she'd wear black, you better not talk to her, let alone argue.

Her black dress waved around her like black smoke.

Her steps where large and loud, she pushed open a big door and arrived in Lucifer's wing.  
She walked through the large dark halls when she saw Lucifer talking to servant.

'LUCIFER!' Jenavive screamed.

Lucifer looked up, he whispered something to the servant who walked away short after.

'Lady Jenavive! How are you today, to what do I owe the pleasure of you spending your time here instead of with Sebastian' he said with a happy smile.

Jenavive came closer and Lucifer noticed the black clothes, his face changed from happy to terrified as he did a few steps backwards towards the door of his office.

'Don't play dumb on me where the fuck is he' Jenavive said angry.

Lucifer let out a big sigh 'I can't tell you, he is a demon prince…I cannot allow you to hurt him' he said.

'I don't give a fuck about him being a demon prince, he will not get away with hurting my daughter.  
If you won't punish him, I will'.

Jenavive walked past Lucifer towards the big purple doors that lead to Claude's wing.

Lucifer turned around 'Why do you even care…you had triplets…still it seems as if you only have one child instead of three' he said.

Jenavive stopped 'What do you mean?' she said while looking at him over her shoulder.

Lucifer smirked 'Alexis never really liked you as a mother, she has always been with Sebastian, she loves her father and doesn't really pay attention to you.  
Tash always comes to me when he has a problem, he talks to me, reads at my library and does what I ask him to do…he is more my son than yours.  
Still Nero loves you, he adores you more to say…I have never seen a son love his mother so much, most people describe him as an angels son…of course people call you the angel of hell so that is pretty relevant.  
So like I said, why do you care about Alexis when she doesn't even care about you'.

Jenavive turned around, her expression was calm though her eyebrow twitched.  
She opened her mouth, it seemed as if a tsunami of sound came out of her troth.

'SHE IS MY DAUGHTER FOR HELLS SAKE, WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I DON'T CARE FOR MY DAUGHTER, WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I HAVE ON LY ONE CHILD WHEN I BARED THEM ALL THREE.  
I CAN EASELY TELL TASH TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU…AND EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T SAY A THING!... HE WILL LISTEN.  
DO YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE I'M HIS MOTHER!'.

A dark gloom came over Jenavive's face and her voice was loud an sharp.  
Her looks where like an angel…though her voice seemed like a demon from the depths of hell.

Jenavive turned around and pushed open the big purple door leaving Lucifer who watched her walk away.

She walked through the big hall, her steps where soundless to make sure Claude wouldn't hear her coming

Jenavive glared at a servant of Claude 'Is he in his office?' she asked.

The servant nodded and looked away 'But he is working, he would not like to be disturbed'.

Jenavive chuckled 'I don't care' she said and walked towards his office.

She opened the door and walked inside, her heels clicked on the ground.

The office was big and the walls where covered with book shelves and paintings.  
He was facing the large, wide window that gave him a view over the whole capital city of hell.  
He didn't look who came in, he just waved his hand as a sign she had to leave 'Go away'.

Jenavive came closer and stood behind him 'I will not' she pushed his head on his desk, she took a wine bottle that was on his desk and took a sip.  
She pulled a disgusted face 'Oh this is awful' she said and threw it over her shoulder.

Claude grinned 'Oh hello lady Jenavive'.

He kicked the chair away and Jenavive with it.  
Jenavive fell on the ground and hit her head.

Claude looked at her and grinned evil.

Jenavive got back on her feet as everything turned black for a moment, she blinked and looked up.  
She straightened her back and looked into Claude his eyes.

'oh…no dirty words to speak' Claude said surprised.

Jenavive just stared and didn't say a thing.

'Are you here to ask me stupid questions?' Claude asked.

'What are stupid questions to you? Why did you shoot my daughter…uhm…why did you kick Alois out…why are you so ugly?' she asked with a big grin.

Claude glared at her 'I shot your daughter because she stood in my way of shooting someone else.  
I kicked Alois out because I told him not to tell anyone…instead he told Lucifer, I got my punishment and kicked him out.  
And I am not ugly not compared to your ugly husband'.

Jenavive threw a book at his head and kicked him while he was distracted.  
Claude hit his desk and a little bit of blood was dripping down from his face.

'STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PIG' she said and slammed a letter opener into his shoulder.

She turned around and snapped her fingers, slowly she disappeared in black smoke.

In the meantime Alois was spending time in the kitchen with the servants who had arrived.  
They were making dinner for Sebastian who was still at work.

The doorbell rang and Alois got up.  
He opened the door and saw Ciel standing in front of him.

Ciel looked at him and Alois looked back.  
They stood there frozen for 5 minutes just staring at each other when Ciel stepped inside 'I don't need to know' he said and sighed, he walked towards the kitchen and greeted the servants.

'Young lord Ciel! How nice to see you here' Finny said happy while cutting the tomato's.

Ciel rolled his eyes 'Finny…how many times do I have to tell you…I am not young anymore so stop calling me "young lord'.

Finny smiled innocent and giggled 'Oh yes I am sorry milord'.

Bardroy looked over his shoulder 'Milord? Have you maybe seen Lady Jenavive?' he asked.

'Hm…no no I haven't, why isn't she here?' Ciel asked.

'No milady left this morning, she didn't say where she was going or what she was going to do…the only thing I know is that she was wearing black clothes' Mey-Rin answered.

Alois walked back to his place and continued with the flesh.

He didn't say anything and just listened to Ciel and the servants talking.

Outside in the city Jenavive walked through the park looking for Lau…she wanted to tell him what happened as she promised but she couldn't find him.

His ice cream stand was closed and his face was nowhere to be seen.  
Jenavive sat down on a bench and looked around.  
Her eye fell on Sebastian who was talking to a woman in the middle of the park, he seemed to have a good time and his smile was bright.

Jenavive felt a wave of jealousy hitting her.  
Her eyes started to glow and she slowly got up.  
sHe snapped her fingers and her clothes changed from black to a pastel pink dress designed with white lace.  
Her shoes became cute white heels and her hair was tight up into a ponytail.

She walked towards Sebastian with a fake smile.

'Oh here you are' she said happy.

Sebastian looked up 'Oh Jenny…you're not at home, what are you doing here?' he asked.

Jenavive smiled 'I wanted to pick you up at the hospital but you weren't there anymore so I started walking home and I saw you standing here'.

Jenavive put her arms around Sebastian's arm and clanged onto him, she smiled with an innocent young smile and looked at the other woman.  
She looked at her from top till toe and back up to her face 'Who is this Sebby?'.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive and felt Jenavive's breasts press against his arm.  
He blushed a bit and became nervous 'Uhm…this…this is Meri…she uhm…she is a nurse, at…at the hospital' he said and scratched his head while looking the other way.

Jenavive put on a fake smile 'Nice to meet you Meri, I am Jenavive Phantomhive I live with Sebastian' she said cheery.

Meri looked at Jenavive and how she held onto Sebastian 'Yes nice to meet you to…you seem to be very close…are you uhm, a couple?' she asked.

Sebastian's eyes grew big 'A…a couple!'.

Jenavive laughed 'I am happy to hear we look like one but no I just live with him, he is very sweet he is like my brother and I am here to protect him to strange woman' she said and the brightness of her eyes flashed through her stare.

The woman did a step back 'I…I have to go I'm sorry I will see you tomorrow Sebastian…uhm….have a nice day' Meri said and walked away fast.

Jenavive waved with a smile and waited until she was out of sight.  
She let go of Sebastian's arm and fixed her skirt that was a bit curled up.

'Stupid bitch' she said and her dress changed back into black.  
She walked towards the street of the big villa away from Sebastian.

Sebastian ran after her 'What was that all about…like your brother…What the hell Jenny'.

Jenavive ignored him and just flashed a glare.

'Meri is a really nice girl, she is really sweet' Sebastian said.

'Shut the fuck up' Jenavive said.

'…what did I do?'.

'You ignored the situation you're in' Jenavive looked at him as they walked into the street.

Sebastian looked confused 'S…situation?'.

A big sigh came out of Jenavive's mouth 'Yes, Your situation…you have lost your memories, you don't know what or who your relations are…you don't know anything about your old life.  
So stop talking to stupid girls like her and focus on the fact you might hurt someone with that.  
You don't know who you are but I certainly do, that's why I just pretended to be like your "girlfriend" to make sure you don't do stupid things'.

Sebastian stopped and looked at Jenavive 'are you one of those…important people?' he asked.

Jenavive turned around 'what do you mean…important why do you think that'.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes 'You just feel very important to me…like you are very special to me even before I knew you' Sebastian stared at Jenavive and came closer.

Jenavive looked into his eyes and did a step back.

Sebastian grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer, he held her by her waist and looked into her eyes.  
His face came closer until their lips touched.  
Sebastian grinned and kissed Jenavive softly.

Jenavive wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face more onto hers.

While they stood there kissing on the streets Jenavive felt happy again.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at her 'I know you were important to me…why don't you tell me what you are to me…please…' he said still holding her.

Jenavive looked away 'Because I want YOU to remember who and what I am, without YOU remembering I don't think you will believe me' she said and pushed Sebastian away 'And if you keep flirting like that…I will not only hurt those woman…but you to, please do remember that' she said and walked to the door of the villa.

She took the keys and wanted to open the door.  
Sebastian hugged her from behind 'Do you think I will remember if I treat you like my lover' he said and kissed her neck.

Jenavive opened the door 'If you think that will help…than please do so' she said and walked inside without any emotional expression on her face.

Jenavive took Sebastian's coat as usual and told him food would be ready soon.

Sebastian nodded and walked upstairs, he watched Jenavive walk to the kitchen.  
Sebastian thought about Jenavive's face after he kissed her, it was so expressionless it made him think.

Sebastian walked through the hall towards his room when he realized he never been in the other rooms, and there were so many.

He walked back to the first door and opened it, he thought maybe there was something in the rooms that would lead to Jenavive or something relevant.

He went from room to room turning everything upside down, he looked into pictures, paintings, and even the furniture.

After all the rooms there was one left, the room at the end of the hallway, the door was made of a darker and more expensive wood but looked very old.

Sebastian never went into the room because it had always been locked.  
When Sebastian walked to the door and wanted to open it, it was unlocked.

The door felt heavy and Sebastian stood in front of the room looking inside.

The room had a big wooden desk and a large leather chair behind it, there was a box on the desk covered in dust.  
The room was filled with sunlight and the book shelves looked dusty.  
Sebastian walked inside, he closed the door and looked around, everything looked old and unused for centuries.

When he walked towards the big leather chair he saw a letter on the desk.  
He picked it up and started reading it.  
It seemed to be a letter from queen Victoria who ruled a long time ago.  
It was a letter written to Jenavive, in the letter was written something about a small village on the other side of England.  
She needed to go there in the name of the queen to check how the people were doing and to punish the police officers for taking money from the poor.

Sebastian looked confused and noticed the ink was old and some things had vanished from the paper.

He sat down on the chair and opened the box.  
There was a small pocket watch inside, and a pin with a sigh on it, it was the Phantomhive logo.  
He picked it up and looked at it, there was a small picture underneath.

He looked at the picture and saw two people on it.  
On was a boy, he looked 13 years old and his hair had a blue glow, he looked rich and sat in the big leather chair, he looked serious.

The other was a long man who appeared to be…him… Sebastian was the man on the picture, he had a smile on his face and he was wearing a fancy suit with tailcoat and white gloves.  
Underneath was another picture.  
It looked more modern and seemed to be a selfie, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a V neckline.  
His hair looked longer than on the other picture and his face looked confused.  
Behind him sat Jenavive she looked happy and seemed to be laughing hard about what he was doing.

The thing that shocked him the most where his eyes, they were bright red and shining just like Jenavive's.

He saw 3 little toddlers sit with Jenavive, one of them was laughing just like Jenavive, the second one tried climbing off the couch and the third one looked a lot like Sebastian.

He stared at the pictures when suddenly he got a terrible headache, things flew through his mind and flashed before his eyes.  
He heard people cheering and saw Jenavive in front of him smiling while he was putting a ring on her hand.  
he heard babies crying and saw toddlers running around changing into teens.

He felt himself getting sick and run down to the bathroom.  
He ran past Jenavive who was on her way to call him over to tell him dinner was ready.

Jenavive looked at him worried, she ran after him to see if he was all right.

Sebastian's head was still overflowing with unknown things.

Suddenly a picture came into his mind, it was him on his knees in front of Jenavive with a box while Jenavive was crying with a smile on her face.

Sebastian bend over the toilet and threw up a lot, he coughed and felt sick.  
He got up and walked back into the hallway.

Jenavive rushed towards him and coughed him before he collapsed on the ground.  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jenavive above him.

'Jenny…I love you'.

 **Now let's all saw AAAAAAWHHHHH! 3 XD I'm joking sorry dun mind me.  
Hi there ^-^ I hope you liked chapter 3 I gave it sum drama…and sum love to make up for it –smiles innocently- **

**I actually don't have much to say today I think I'm infected with writers disease XD or I'm just very bored XD I have no idea.  
Either way that is a good thing for you guys so you can read it faster after each other.  
next chapter will be done when it's done I have no idea when that is but it won't take weeks for sure.**

 **Please keep reviewing and if you have a question feel free to ask me or send me a private message ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 Red like blood

Chapter 4

 _Red as blood_

 **Grell: Bassy my love! Is hell hot?  
Sebastian: Yes.  
Grell: Or is it just you (; 3  
Sebastian: I am going to send you to hell myself.  
Grell: Send me to hell, or take me to heaven 3 3  
Sebastian: For fucks sake Grell, delete my number.**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning as Jenavive opened the large curtains in Sebastian's room.  
'Wake up, wake up' she said and walked towards the closet.

Sebastian moaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

'come on now sleepy head, it's Sunday morning and the sun is shining on its brightest, time to get up' she said and pulled some summer clothes out of the closet.

Sebastian looked at her from under the sheets 'Can't I just lay here on a sunny…well SUNday'.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'Geez you have become lazy' she said and walked towards him, she sat down before the eyes that peeked from under the sheets.

Sebastian stared at her with a shimmer in his eyes 'I love you' he suddenly said.

Jenavive started to get red and blushed 'This has been the 7th time you have said that since you got threw up and got sick cause of your flashbacks'.

Sebastian kept staring 'It feels like I have to keep saying it…otherwise you won't believe me…  
I remembered marrying you…and I have children but I have no idea what they are really like.  
And I still don't get why you are so distant…you are my wife right?' Sebastian asked while moving his head up a bit.

Jenavive saw his messed up morning hair she always used to wake up next to.  
'Yes I am your wife…and yes you have children, but for some reason it feels strange.  
You know who I am, but still not completely which makes me very confused' she explained.

Sebastian nodded 'I understand…I would feel like that to' he said and pushed the sheets away, he stood up from the bed and moved his hand through his hair.

Jenavive also stood up and handed him his clothes.  
Sebastian took them happily, when Jenavive wanted to walk away he pulled her by her arm which made her fall backwards into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian caught her and looked into her eyes, he kissed her and held her close.  
He went from her lips towards her neck and down to her colour bones.

Jenavive enjoyed his touch after years of feeling the pain of losing him.

Sebastian picked her up and pulled some of her blouse away so the sign of the contract was visible between her breasts.

Jenavive looked at Sebastian's face 'what's wrong…you look confused…again' she said.

Sebastian put her down and turned around starting to dress himself 'It's nothing, the sign just didn't do anything to me.  
I thought I might do something to my memories but…nothing'.

'don't worry…it will all come back' Jenavive said holding back a grin.

Sebastian was dressed and looked over his shoulder 'Is breakfast ready?'.

'Of course' Jenavive nodded and walked downstairs with him.  
On their way the saw Mey-Rin cleaning the other rooms, Finny was working in the garden.  
And Alois was helping carrying stuff out of the rooms so they could clean everything and everywhere.

Alois had developed a lot of muscles and he had become quite a bit taller, Jenavive thought he might have even been taller than Sebastian or Claude now.

Mey-Rin and Alois greeted them and kept working.

When they arrived down in the dining room Sebastian sat down and looked at Jenavive 'Do you want to have breakfast with me? I want to ask you a few things' he said.

Jenavive nodded and sat down 'I won't eat…but will answer your questions…because that is in our contract'.

Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his tea 'All right…uhm…you said I had children, how many?'.

Jenavive grinned 'you have 3 children, they are triplets and they look 18 at the moment but… they are a little older than 18' she said smiling as she thought of Nero, Tash and Alexis.

Sebastian smiled 'Can you describe them…I know Alexis is one and that other boy…uhm….Nero, and you mentioned another name but…I haven.t met him yet, have I?'

'That's true, you have 2 sons and a daughter.  
Nero, Tash and Alexis.  
If you want me to describe them I can say…they are like animals'

'Animals?'

Jenavive nodded 'Yes Nero would be a dog…he is very kind, friendly and loyal.  
He can be your best friend, but if you treat him the wrong way, he can be a big threat.  
Than Tash is like a hawk, he is silent and observes from a distant.  
But when he goes hunting or someone hurt one of his siblings, you can better stay away from him because he WILL tear you to pieces.  
And finally Alexis, she acts royal, spoiled, and proud.  
she doesn't need to do anything for her food, she either gets it or orders someone to get it for her, though she is a good hunter, she just doesn't realize it herself.  
I think you can best describe her as a….lioness' Jenavive said.

Sebastian had stopped eating and just stared 'they sound so…aggressive' he said.

Jenavive laughed 'That is what you taught them' she said smiling.

'how…I don't even remember them, Jenny what am or…was I?'.

Jenavive looked away and stood up 'That's something I don't want to tell you, you will have to find that out yourself'.

Sebastian looked confused 'why?'.

Jenavive shrugged 'Because you might get high expectations…which might not be true' she said and turned around 'I'm going out shopping for groceries, please don't do anything stupid, I'll be back in 30 minutes'.

Sebastian nodded slightly and ate some more of the breakfast Jenavive made him.

Jenavive was walking towards the shop when she saw a tall woman across the street.

The woman was wearing a beautiful red summer dress and black heels.  
Her hair was curled, long and…red.

Jenavive started to think of someone from her past who she hadn't seen In decades.

When the woman turned around they both let out a squeal.

The MAN who she thought was a woman, was her best friend Grell, she hadn't seen him in over 50 years and lost contact.  
Grell lived in Paris that time and was enjoying his life as a beautiful 'Woman'.

Grell ran towards Jenavive and hugged her 'OH MY GAWD JENNY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MY DEAR GIRL' Grell screamed happily.

Jenavive got squeezed between Grell's arms 'Grell…don't kill me' she said laughing.

Grell let go of her and grinned 'Where is my Bassy' he said.

'…about Sebastian…something has happened'.

Grell looked at her 'What happened, is he okay?'.

Jenavive nodded slightly, after a few nods the nods went to shakes and the tears started to run down her cheeks.

Grell looked at her and pulled her into a hug 'Oh dear, please don't say It's serious he said he wouldn't hurt you…what did he do?' he asked worried

Jenavive cried and couldn't talk cause of the tears that kept coming.

Grell looked around and saw her companions across the street 'William! Ronald! Come here!'.

William and Ronald came towards them and saw Jenavive.

'Jenny! what a surprise' Ronald said with a bright smile.

Jenavive who was still sobbing and wiping away her tears in Grell's arms looked over her shoulder.

The two reapers looked at her shocked.

Jenavive did a step back and looked away 'I'm sorry this is so embarrassing' she said with a nervous smile,

Grell took her hand 'Please tell me what happened, it sounds so bad already and you haven't even said anything yet'.

Jenavive grinned and nodded, she looked on her watch and smiled ' I hope Sebastian won't be home…just follow me I will tell you at home'.

The reapers followed Jenavive to the villa while Grell talked about the boys he had seen in Paris, but how Will was way more handsome.

Ronald walked a bit faster so he was walking next to Jenavive, he looked at her while Jenavive was looking right in front of her.

Suddenly her eyes turned bright red and her stare got focussed.  
At the corner of the street there was Meri, the girl Sebastian talked to before.

Jenavive got angry and she tilted her head up and straitened her back.  
She put on an arrogant look while walking towards the corner of the street.

When Meri saw her she looked away backed up a bit.  
Jenavive walked past her and bumped into her shoulder on purpose.

Jenavive turned around by walking 'Oh…I'm sorry Meri…better look out next time' she said and continued her way.

Just a few houses after that corner the villa came in sight.

Jenavive got the key out of her bag and opened the door.

The reapers looked around 'Isn't this the old villa of Ciel?' Ronald asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes, yes that's right please take a seat I'll get some tea and cookies' she said and walked towards the kitchen.

The reapers sat on the fancy couch and waited for Jenavive to come join them.

While Jenavive was making the tea, Alois walked in.  
'Tea?...Sebastian won't be home for hours' he said confused as he took one of the cookies.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'Don't take my cookies please they ain't for you, and yes I know.  
The tea is for the reapers, I saw them on the street and…well we need to catch up'.

Alois looked at her and grinned 'Alright "mommy" he said and walked through the kitchen door into the garden to help Finny, there was no sign of Sebastian.

Jenavive sighed while she took the plate with tea and cookies to the living room.  
'Sorry you guys had to wait, Alois was being annoying'.

Grell gasped 'Alois!'.

Jenavive laughed 'Don't worry, it's part of the story' she said while she sat in a big blue chair, she looked up and took a cup of tea 'So…what about you, what are you doing in London I thought you were in Paris'.

Will took a sip of the tea and looked at Grell 'Well, go one tell her it was your idea' he said.

Grell sighed and smiled 'Ah yes, Paris got boring' he said and took a bite from his cookie fast.

Ronald sighed and rolled his eyes 'We missed London and our work increased a lot, and when we heard about you and Sebastian being in London…well, Grell wanted to go immediately.  
But it seems it's not as good as we thought it would be, do you please want to tell us what's wrong' he said while looking at Jenavive kindly.

'I…don't know if I am ready to talk about it' Jenavive said while looking into the teacup 'It's so much, almost too much for me to handle but…I am trying and I really hope Sebastian will come back to me'.

'WHAT! He left you?!' Grell asked.

Jenavive smiled slightly 'Well…not physically, only his thoughts and memories left me' she said 'But don't worry…he already remembered we're married…' Jenavive said quietly.

Grell put away the teacup and walked towards Jenavive, he kneeled before her 'Tell us…please' he said.

Jenavive sighed and nodded 'it started 9 years ago, I was at home in the palace looking through some papers from Ciel he had sent me to read…when Sebastian came in.  
His face looked worried and his attitude was a bit strange.  
He told me he had to go up to earth to make sure some of the cases were officially closed.  
I knew it wasn't true but I just pretended and agreed…he left the day after' Jenavive wiped away a small tear.

'And he just didn't come back…'

 **Hi Hi ^-^ sorry if it took longer than you expected I just couldn't find a good feeling to write…and if I started It just didn't make any sense at all…I changed it like 4 times XD  
But it's done and I'm happy about it, I made it a bit shorter but that is cause I wanted to safe sum for another chapter.**

 **And some good news, I don't have to stress about my exams or anything from school because….I OFFICIALLY PASSED MY EXAMS AND AM LEAVING FROM MY HORRIBLE SCHOOL –dances and throws confetti-**

 **That means that I also don't have anything that can keep me down from writing ^-^ I hope my fingers and mind will allow me to make the next chapter a bit faster.**

 **Please keep reviewing, and if there are questions on ya mind just ask Le me XD (I'm sorry XD I dun speak French)**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost

Chapter 5

 _Lost_

 **Sebastian: Milady? Have you seen my overcoat, I must have misplaced it.  
Jenavive: You didn't misplace it.  
Sebastian: ?  
Jenavive: I took it last night.  
Sebastian: What for? Young mistress.  
Jenavive: It smelled like you.  
Sebastian: 3  
Jenavive: 3**

Jenavive was sitting in her office in the large palace down in hell, she looking through some papers Ciel had sent her, which he told her to read through.  
They were just some papers with information about new people who arrived in hell.  
They weren't demons, just humans who died and weren't good enough for heaven.

It where 3 men, they were criminals, molesters and murderers.  
They spend most of their lives in prison and where causing a big fuss in the capital city of hell.  
Ciel didn't know what to do about I, so he asked Jenavive to read the papers and tell him what she would do, in the hope it would help him with his final choice.

While she was writing A letter she was going to send to Ciel, she heard the clicking of Sebastian's boots on the marble stairs.

3 knocks echoed through her small, cosy office.  
The door opened and Sebastian came in, he was wearing his traditional white suit and his hair looked fancier than normal.

Jenavive kept writing and didn't look up 'Tell me…' she said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'How are you so sure I want to tell you something'.

'Because that's the only reason you ever come here, so tell me' Jenavive said and looked up a bit 'Oh…why the suit?'.

Sebastian cleared his troth 'I had a meeting with the princes, that's why I'm here'.

Jenavive sighed and pushed the letter and ink away carefully 'All right…what are you going to tell me?'

Sebastian walked towards her and leaned against the desk 'I will be leaving for a few weeks' he said with pain in his voice.

Jenavive's eyes widened 'No…just no, you just returned after being away for so long.  
I'm sick of you leaving and coming, I want you to STAY!' she said fierce and stood up.

Sebastian sighed 'I know, but it is my duty as a prince'.

'There are 7 princes!, why do they have to send you!'.

'Jenny, it's about a contract, something I made up so it's my duty to make sure all contracts are legally closed.  
And last few days there have been a lot of closed contracts in London, and I have to check them' Sebastian explained.

Jenavive walked towards the door 'What about the children? They barely saw you the last few weeks' she said and started walking down the stairs.

Sebastian rushed after her and closed the door 'Don't worry, I will say goodbye to them today personally'.

Jenavive turned around abruptly 'Today! Don't tell me you are leaving tomorrow'.

'Jenny dear…'.

'No, don't even try.  
You're doing this every time and I'm sick of it, you have a family Sebastian.  
You gave me three children which I can't thank you for enough.  
But if you gave me three…then be there…for ALL three' Jenavive said and walked further down the stairs.

A secret door opened and she arrived in their bedroom.  
No one, except for Sebastian knew where her office was, not even their children.

The door was a bookshelf in their room that moves when you push the right book.

Sebastian walked after her again and grabbed her hand 'Jenavive I love you, and I love the kids…but my work is my work.  
Tonight we will go to bed early so you can snuggle the purity out of me' he said grinning.

Jenavive laughed 'then there won't be much to snuggle out of you…you don't have any purity at all.  
If you bake the muffins you always baked me when you were still my butler…I might consider the snuggles' she said joking.

Sebastian smiled 'Well then milady' he took her hand and kissed it 'Let us travel to the kitchen then'.

They walked through the large halls towards the massive kitchen located underneath the palace.

'GIVE ME THAT!' In the distance Alexis was running after Nero who was holding something in his hand.

Nero laughed loudly and teased Alexis while holding it up in the air.

'NERO STOP IT GIVE ME BACK MY…' Alexis noticed Sebastian and Jenavive.

She grinned and ran towards Sebastian 'Daddy! Nero stole my ring, tell him he has to give it back'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'What ring? We never gave you one'.

Alexis looked down 'I…I got it from a boy' she said and blushed a bit.

Sebastian looked at Nero and put out his hand 'The ring please'.

Nero sighed 'You are no fun at all, Daddy lover' he said to Alexis and gave the ring to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at it carefully and inspected the diamond, he looked at Alexis and put the ring in his pocket 'This…is mine now'.

'WHAT!'.

'No boy gives you rings, not until marriage which I assume won't happen for quite a while.  
Don't worry I will take care of that all by myself' Sebastian said and pulled Jenavive along.

Nero started laughing and walked away with an angry Alexis behind him.

While Sebastian and Jenavive where walking further they started talking.

'How long will you be gone?' Jenavive asked.

'I don't know, could be a few days, maybe a week or two' Sebastian answered while looking at her.

Jenavive let out a big sigh 'Why do you always make me miss you' she said with a small grin on her face.

Sebastian laughed 'So I know you still love me' he said and picked Jenavive up.

Jenavive screamed out of reflex 'WWHA!' she held on to Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian grinned as he walked into a big ballroom.  
The ballroom was made in the middle of a library, there were a few pieces of furniture in the middle of the dancefloor.

Sebastian snapped his fingers while carrying Jenavive and the furniture dashed to the sides of the ballroom floor.

He put her down carefully and snapped his fingers again, softly music started to play while he pulled Jenavive closer.  
He stroked her cheek and pulled her along on the rhythm of the violin music.

Not long after they danced around on the large dancefloor.  
Jenavive's dress dashed around her as she was dancing.  
Her white hair was like the crystal of the room, it almost shined because of all the lights on the ceiling.  
Suddenly Sebastian pulled her in his arms and kissed her on her lips softly 'for when I won't return' he said and smirked.

Jenavive stared at him 'You always return…don't say that' she said.

Sebastian hugged her tight 'Ofcourse don't be silly, I won't even think about leaving you alone.  
Even when I will have my last "breath" it will be spoken in your name' he said and kissed her head.

Sebastian slowly let go of her and looked at his pocket watch, which he still had from when he was the butler 'Oh dear…Nero and I are late for a meeting with Lucifer' he said and started walking towards the door.

'Nero and you? Why Nero' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian turned around 'He is the oldest, he has to learn about meetings and we have to discuss what will happen when he will take over the title of white prince' Sebastian explained 'He will be back before dinner don't worry'.

Jenavive sighed 'Fine…tell Lucifer I said hi' she said and walked back towards the bedroom 'I will be in my office if you need me'.

Sebastian gave her a quick kiss and run towards Nero's room.

Jenavive walked through the hall and saw Nodi sitting in front of the bedroom door in her cat form.

'Nodi? What is it' she asked while looking down at the cat.

Nodi pawed at the door and meowed.  
Jenavive opened the door and Nodi walked in towards the secret door, she looked up and waited for Jenavive.

'How…how do you know about my office' Jenavive asked and opened the door to her office.

Nodi walked up the spiral, marble stairs and Jenavive followed.

Nodi was fast and disappeared out of sight fast.

When Jenavive finally arrived up in her office Nodi was sitting on her chair in her human form, she was looking in drawers and at letters.

'please stay out of my work' Jenavive said as she closed the door.

Nodi noticed the letter to Ciel that wasn't finished yet '…You help your brother?' she said confused.

Jenavive turned around and crossed her arms 'Yeah, I give him my opinion and we work together sometimes, why?'.

'I never help Sebastian' Nodi said a bit sad.

Jenavive grinned a bit 'Kind of logical right, he is a prince…one of 7 so if he needs help the others are there to help him.  
Most of the things they talk about are "secret" even I don't know everything'.

Nodi looked at Jenavive 'Yeah but helping him might be good sometimes, I help Lucifer once a while, but Sebastian just doesn't accept my help'.

'He doesn't accept my help either so don't feel left out, he just doesn't like being helped.  
Makes him feel dumb' she said laughing.

Nodi laughed 'Can I help you with something, I'm really bored…oh and I wanted to ask you something' she said.

Jenavive leaned against the desk and listened 'tell me'.

Nodi looked away 'Well…I heard about Sebastian leaving again, but I don't have a good feeling about this.  
I wanted to ask if I could join him just to make sure he comes back to you'.

Jenavive shrugged 'Sebastian has always been on his own, he always returns and he will return this time' she said full of confidence.

Nodi nodded slightly 'Mabey I'm just over reacting a little bit with my feelings and stuff, still…can I help you with something' she asked and smiled a bit.

'Oh yes, you absolutely can…first of all get out of my chair'.

Nodi stood up and made place for Jenavive who grabbed her ink and the unfinished letter.  
She started writing, and when she finished it, she put it in an envelope and gave it to Nodi 'Can you please bring this to Ciel, he is waiting for it'.

Nodi took the letter and nodded 'I will' she waved and ran down the stairs again.

Jenavive sighed and looked on the clock, Sebastian was still in that meeting with Lucifer and Nero.  
She felt bored and stood up from her chair, she turned around and looked through the window.  
She looked down to demons and humans.

Suddenly a large bang was heard and the palace was shaking, Jenavive turned around and ran down the stairs.  
The door opened and closed as soon as she went through, she ran through the hall.

'What happened?' Jenavive asked a servant.

The servant shivered a bit 'A…A bomb attack' the servant said.

Jenavive blinked a few times and started running towards the meeting room.  
When she almost bumped into Tash who was reading a book 'Tash! Where is Alexis?'

Tash looked up and shrugged 'don't know'.

'Make sure you find her, stay in your rooms and don't you even think about following me, lock the door and make sure you are safe' Jenavive said.

'What about Nero' Tash asked.

'He is with your father don't worry about him, just find Alexis and go to your rooms' Jenavive answered and ran further.

When she reached the large doors, guards were standing in front of it.  
They blocked Jenavive's way 'I'm sorry milady you aren't allowed in here, there is gas flowing around which may affect your powers' they said.

Jenavive did a step back 'What about Lucifer…or Sebastian, what about my son? Am I just forced to leave them there while their powers are weakening?'.

The guards pointed behind her 'Your prince Nero is fine just as Lucifer, they were able to get away before the gas bombs went off'.

Jenavive felt a small tear on her cheek and hugged Nero tight, she looked up at the guards 'What about Sebastian…' she said with a soft voice.

Lucifer turned her around 'He will be okay Sebastian is strong'.

A bang was heard on the door and one of the guards slowly opened the door, Sebastian came walking through coughing and looking sick.

Jenavive wanted to run towards him but couldn't because of the gas around him.

Sebastian was brought to the doctors, after a few hours the gas had left his body, still his powers needed recovery.

'Now you're not going right…tomorrow?' Jenavive asked when she sat next to him on the bed.

Sebastian shrugged 'If I still feel weak tomorrow I won't, I promise' he said and pulled her into a hug.

Jenavive slowly fell asleep in his arms as he stroked her white hair.

The next day Jenavive woke up, she looked around and noticed Sebastian had already left.  
She sighed and stepped out of bed, she noticed a small note on the nightstand.

She looked at as she started reading it.

 _Good morning my dear, you must be awake by now.  
I have left early because I felt i had to do my job fast._

 _I hope you understand and won't be mad at me, I will bring you a beautiful gift and I promise I will stay home for at least 2 months after I come back._

 _My powers have grown stronger a bit, but don't worry I don't need much of my powers for this job._

 _I hope you will have a wonderful day my dear._

 _Much love,_

 _Sebastian._

Jenavive grinned 'He better brings a hell of a gift if he wants me to forget this' she said laughing slightly.

As she started to dress herself and fixing her morning hair, her day had begun.

Sebastian was walking on the streets in London trying to find the address of his last check.

After this check he could finally go back and stay for 2 months.

He arrived at an old house, it looked abandoned and about to fall apart.  
He walked towards the door and opened it, it didn't have a lock and just opened.

When Sebastian walked inside he felt a aura around all the furniture.

After he walked through the house for a few minutes he turned around.

A man stood behind him, it wasn't a human nor a demon.

The man had white clothes and a light glow came from his body, the man…was an Angel.

Sebastian wasn't afraid of the angel, he was afraid of the person who was the angel.

…His father.

He looked healthy and happy 'My dear son' he said while he smiled brightly.

Sebastian couldn't say anything, he just stood there staring at him.

'What has become of you…a demon' his father said 'my expectation's where different, you have always been so nice…how?'.

'Don't…ask me, it just happened' Sebastian said still staring at him with unbelief.

'What about your beautiful sister, where is Nodi?'.

'Hell…She has become a demon cat after mother almost killed her…it was the only way to safe her'.

His father sighed 'Can I at least get a hug my son' he said and opened his arms.

Sebastian hugged his father tight, he always thought his father just ended up in heaven, he never thought he could be an angel.

His father held him and smiled 'You have become strong, I can feel it…I heard you are also a prince…with a wife, and 3 children'.

Sebastian grinned 'Yes…how do you know that all' he asked.

'I'm an angel, I need to know everything about the princes of hell, and I am very sorry to take it all away from you' his father said as a light appeared.

It slowly came closer to Sebastian and disappeared in his chest.

Everything went black and all his memories began to fade away.  
Jenavive and the children they were wiped away to make place for other memories.

When Sebastian opened his eyes he saw bright lights shining in his eyes, everything was white and people were standing beside him.

'Hello there sleepy head, it took you a while didn't it' one of them said.

Sebastian tried to open his eyes a bit wider, the persons looked like doctors.

'Where am I?' he asked.

The doctor laughed 'You're in the hospital, we found you aside the street years ago, and we lost faith until you woke up!' he said cheery.

'Do you have any family we can call, parents, maybe a wife?' the other doctor asked.

Sebastian looked around the room 'No…I can't remember'.

'Can you remember you name?'.

Sebastian slightly nodded 'Yes…it…it's Sebastian'.

The doctor wrote something on his notepad and looked at Sebastian again 'what else do you remember'.

Sebastian started to say words that came to his mind, most of them where difficult words that where familiar in the hospital.  
'Well well, you have a pretty big medical knowledge' the doctor said 'how come?'

Sebastian shrugged 'They just came to mind'.

'Maybe we can find you a spot to work here, as beginner, so you can make a bit of money.  
Of course you need to recover first'.

Sebastian smiled 'yes…I would like that, thank you for the offer'.

A year later he was educated to doctor and he had his own patients from which he had made a few friends.

In the time Sebastian was in a coma, Jenavive had been searching everywhere he could possibly be.

Sebastian always returned, though he didn't this time.  
It was like he disappeared and it slowly broke her inside.  
Every day she missed him and everyday other options crossed her mind.

Did he found a soul to care for.  
Did something happen to his powers  
Did…he find another girl

Questions kept coming and answers stayed away.  
Lucifer had kept Jenavive company and he had helped her with Nero, Tash and Alexis.  
he had become a real uncle for them.

Jenavive thought she would never see Sebastian again, until that day she saw him in the hospital after Alexis was shot by Claude.

She felt her happiness grow, until she realized he didn't remember her.  
He didn't know who she was and the strangest thing was.  
He had a beating heart, she heard it beating and she could feel the living warmth of his body.

It was strange but she knew how to make him remember again, the contract.  
And happiness overflowed her when he again said…

'I love you'.

 **So that chapter was a bit longer than planned XD**

 **Still I hope you liked it.  
I made the last part a bit shorter otherwise the chapter would have been just to long.  
I think the next chapter will take a week like the last few.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story till now.  
Please keep reviewing and tell me what ya think ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6 Your shield

Chapter 6

 _Your shield_

 **Elizabeth: booooo  
Alois: ooooobs  
Elizabeth: seriously?  
Alois: excuse me, but you have to have actual boobs if you want to comment back and be all pissed off and defensive about my comment.  
Sebastian: ZING! :D**

The summer holidays where coming closer and Sebastian was home a lot more often than usual.  
He told Jenavive they could go on a vacation soon, so they could relax and Sebastian could take the time to bring back memories.

The sun was shining brightly and the temperature had gone up high.  
Sebastian was sitting in the garden drinking a glass of red wine when Jenavive sat down next to him.

Jenavive had become more like a roommate than a maid, still she cooked for him, cleaned his room and helped him with multiple household tasks.

She looked at the glass of wine 'You know…wine won't help the remember process…it will slow it down instead' she said.

Sebastian sighed 'Can't I just have a glass of wine once in a while'.

'You can, I was just saying' Jenavive said and looked into the large garden.

Sebastian didn't say a thing for a while and just stared into the sky.  
Jenavive was reading a book, the book was black and had some golden letters on it.

Sebastian looked at it 'since when do you read books…that thick'.

Jenavive looked up and glared at him 'Since I have come responsible for 3 children and since I have a…job.  
I read to kill time, I don't like tv or a computer.  
And I can't play music constantly so I started to read…which I really started to like' she said and continued reading.

Sebastian stared at her 'Jenny?...I had a dream last night'.

'About?' Jenavive asked not looking up from her book.

Sebastian looked up to the sky 'Just some strange objects showed.  
A throne, a crown…and a white suit, what do you think that means' Sebastian asked looking at Jenavive again.

Jenavive shrugged 'Well what do the throne and crown resemble?'

'…uhm…royalty?'.

'Yes, now think further into your dream, maybe it is something about a memory of what you once where' Jenavive said trying to push him towards the white prince memories.

Sebastian frowned 'I…was a prince?, no don't be crazy…if I would have been a prince someone would have recognized me'.

Jenavive sighed and rolled her eyes 'Ya have not only become lazy, ya also have become stupid.  
I am a demon, your children are demons…I am your wife you already remembered that.  
Now what do you think you are…?'.

'…a demon prince?' Sebastian answered.

Jenavive clapped softly.

'But what about the suit' Sebastian asked still confused.

Jenavive put down the book and went with her fingers through her hair while she looked at Sebastian 'There are 7 princes in hell…just look it up on Wikipedia or something, they all have flaws and different kinds of powers.  
You where the 5th one Asmodeus, also known as the White prince because you always where or…whore with suites.  
All the princes had different kinds of colours…and you had white.  
But now you are human again, Nero took over for a while'.

Sebastian nodded 'All right I am starting to understand' he said with a small smile.

Jenavive sighed 'Thank Lucifer' she said and wanted to grab her book again when the doorbell rang.

Jenavive got up and walked towards the door, when she opened it a package was infront of her.  
She bend over and picked it up.  
She looked at it as she closed the door and walked towards the dining room.

She placed the package on the table and started to open it.

Inside the package was an invitation together with a rose.

Jenavive stared at the rose confused, she picked up the invitation and read the words .

 _Dear Lady Phantomhive_

 _You have been invited to a royal party in the grand hotel in Paris.  
This party will be 3 evenings long with 3 different kinds of nights._

 _Night one: formal clothing  
Night two: Royal clothing  
Night three: Costumes with as theme Royalty._

 _This party will be held in 5 weeks planned and organized by Aleister Chamber, also known as the Viscount of Druitt.  
The roses are invitations for people you are allowed to bring with you, when they take the roses with them they are allowed in and will be seen as invited._

 _We look forward seeing you in the grand Hotel in Paris._

 _With royal greetings,_

 _Harold Smith (butler of the Druitt)_

Jenavive stared at the words 'The viscount?...how…' Jenavive asked herself.

She sat down and read it all again when Alois came walking in with a large basket of food from the market.

'What's wrong? You look frustrated' Alois said as he looked over his shoulder.

Jenavive looked up 'Hm…I got…an invitation' she said.

Alois looked surprised 'from who…someone from hell?' he asked.

'No, from the Viscount of Druitt.  
He is holding a party in Paris'.

'Must be another Viscount, can't be Aleister'.

Jenavive looked back at the invitation 'No, it IS Aleister it said "organized and held by Aleister Chamber" she said sure of herself.

Alois shrugged 'Well, must be a demon than.  
I'm placing this basket in the kitchen.  
Oh by the way Jenny, I am leaving tomorrow'.

'What…why that' Jenavive asked.

'Well I found my old mansion, and Ciel promised me to give me some servants so I can live in my perfect house again'.

'Oh, good for you' Jenavive said and smiled 'Be sure to visit, and bring liquor when you do'.

Alois laughed 'Understood' he said and walked into the kitchen.

Jenavive took the rose out of the box and walked towards the garden, where Sebastian was still enjoying the weather with a glass of wine.

Sebastian looked up as she stood next to him with the rose 'What's wrong' he asked.

'Will you go to a royal party with me in Paris?' Jenavive asked looking away a bit blushing.

Sebastian grinned 'Why are you blushing, of course I will go with you.  
If I wouldn't…well, than what kind of husband would I be' he said.

Jenavive looked at him shocked 'What did you just say?' she asked.

'What kind of husband would I be… what's wrong…can't I say that?'.

Jenavive smiled 'Yes, Yes you can' she said and a small tear of joy appeared in her left eye.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive with happy eyes 'What kind of royal party is it…do we need to have royal clothing to?' he asked.

Jenavive sat down 'Yeah, we need formal, royal and costumed clothing'.

'Oh costumed…that sounds amazing'.

'yes it does…I wonder how I should go' Jenavive said thinking.

Sebastian grinned 'Why don't we go matched?' he said.

'Matched?...sure, but how' Jenavive asked a bit excited.

Sebastian stood up smiling and winked 'Let's go shopping' he said and grabbed Jenavive's hand.

Not long after they were walking around in the shopping mall with already 3 bags full of clothing.

Jenavive was explaining him some rules he once made in Hell, when they walked by a bridal shop.

Sebastian stopped walking and looked at dresses in the shops window.  
Jenavive watched him 'What's wrong?' she asked.

A small gloom of sadness came over Sebastian's face and he looked at Jenavive 'I don't remember you in a wedding dress' he said sad.

Jenavive chuckled 'That's because I have never worn one…we just married on the spot, I never had time to buy one' she said.

'But…do you not want to wear one once' Sebastian asked a bit confused.

'I don't know, their mostly white.  
And my hair is white, so I think I will look to much like an angel than a demon…they call me the angel of hell though…but still, all the white would almost be blinding'.

Sebastian grinned 'Blinding with beauty' he said a bit laughing.

Jenavive punched his shoulder softly 'Shut up' she said grinning and wanted to walk further.

'Hey! I have an idea!' Sebastian said suddenly.

Jenavive sighed 'what is it'.

'We need costumes right…why don't we go in bridal clothing'.

'What...' Jenavive started to laugh 'Wh…why not' she said and walked towards the doors of the shop.

Sebastian looked a bit stunned 'You're serious…I thought you would say no' he said.

Jenavive shrugged 'Well as you said, I never whore a wedding dress.  
Every girl should once in their lifetime, right?'.

Sebastian smiled and followed after her as Jenavive walked in smiling.

When they walked into the shop it looked very expensive and royal.  
It had a Victorian era kind of touch, not only the room itself looked royal.  
the dresses did to.

They were modest, still very pretty and modern.

There where white dresses, cream coloured, beige, baby pink, hot pink, red, gold and silver dresses.  
All the dresses where sorted on colour and brand.

Jenavive looked around almost afraid to touch the fabrics.

As Sebastian and Jenavive where looking around a woman walked towards them.

'Good day, can I help you?' she said and smiled brightly.

Jenavive looked up and almost screamed, the woman in front of her looked almost exactly like an adult Elizabeth.  
The curly blond hair, the big shiny eyes and the bright cheery smile.

'…Elizabeth…' Jenavive said without noticing.

'Oh…well actually I'm called Lizzy but Elizabeth is my birth name' she said still smiling.

Jenavive stared at her 'Uhm…my name is Jenavive Phantomhive…I am here to look for a dress' Jenavive continued as if nothing happened.

Lizzy clapped her hands 'You're at the right address, my great great great grandmother Elizabeth Midford started this shop long ago, it has been past down to generations…so I know everything about dresses and the designers.  
She was very rich…and really talented, we even have some of her dresses here in the shop, though they have been made again and again to go with the time but the design is exactly the same, only more lace, more bling, and MORE 2016!' Lizzy said happy.

'So what kind of dress are you looking for' Lizzy asked.

'Just something normal…not to modest, but not too sexy either, it's for a costume party so it doesn't have to be dashing'.

Sebastian looked up from the dresses 'Not to dashing…it has to be dashing' he said.

Lizzy smiled again 'Oh is this your fiancé, Hello how nice to meet you, I am Lizzy Midford'.

Sebastian smiled 'My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am her husband'.

'Husband…than why do you need a dress?'.

Jenavive sighed 'As I said, it's for a costume party.  
And we thought let's go as bride and groom, because we never really had a real wedding.  
We just married right on the spot, and he wanted to see me in a wedding dress once so…ask him what kind' she said.

Lizzy nodded 'Allright' she turned to Sebastian 'What do you want to see her in?'.

Sebastian grinned 'Something queen like, not princess I want queen like.  
So royal-ish, a bit modest, lace, not much bling…or just no bling at all.  
I want it to be like she is marrying a king and she knows what's waiting for her by doing so'.

Lizzy had sparkles in her eyes 'That sounds beautiful, let me just see what I can find'.

Lizzy grabbed Jenavive's hand and ran off 'We will be back soon'.

Jenavive walked with her and was set in a large fitting room.  
She waited for Lizzy to come in with tons of dresses that where totally not her taste.

When Lizzy came in none of the dresses had over the top bling or any kind of princess kind of look.

They looked like the dresses Jenavive would wear down in hell.

Lizzy took the first dress and showed it to Jenavive 'What do you think of this one' she asked.

The dress Lizzy was holding had a lot of off white lace.  
The lace looked very vintage and went over the complete dress from top till bottom.  
The dress had short sleeves that went over the shoulder, the sleeves where lace and had a pretty flower pattern in it.

The top didn't show any cleavage what was very useful, the contract sign wouldn't show that way, and people wouldn't be freaked out about it.

the bottom was large and wide.  
The bottom had the shape of a vintage teacup placed upside down.  
The fabric was thick but still did it wave around when Jenavive would move.  
There was no bling at all and the off white matched her white hair perfectly.

Jenavive glowed when she saw the dress 'I like it a lot' she said happy.

Lizzy helped Jenavive to put it on, she pulled the corset but was afraid to pull them to tight.  
Jenavive grinned 'Pull them tight Lizzy, I am used to it' she said.

Lizzy nodded and pulled the corset tighter.

When they were done, Jenavive put her hair in a fancy knot and walked outside holding the front of the dress up a bit.

She walked through the halls of the shop, when she reached the couch Sebastian was sitting on.

Sebastian looked up and his mouth fell open 'So Beautiful' he said with large eyes.

Jenavive looked away 'I…don't know, I love the dress…but the off white is still too white in my eyes'.

Lizzy nodded in agreement 'Yes, that's true…I think light pink or maybe beige fits you better' she said.

Lizzy jumped up 'I know it! There is a dress that hasn't been customized at all and is the last dress my grandmother made in that design.  
She has told her daughter that dress had to stay how it was and put away very safely.  
Her daughter told the same to her own daughter and it has been told to the family until now.  
She made the dress for the sister of her fiancé that both disappeared without a trace.  
So the dress has been fit by a lot of woman but was always to…old-school for them.  
The colour is a very beautiful mix between rose and beige, made to match very light colours of hair'.

'If you want you can fit it' Lizzy said.

Jenavive looked at Sebastian 'I…I do yes'.

Lizzy clapped her hands again 'Great! Let's go then'.

And so they walked back to the dressing room and Lizzy went out to get the dress.

When she came back the dress looked big and white, a few pieces of bling caught her eye.

Lizzy took the dress out of the protection bag and showed it in its full glory.

The dress looked very Victorian and light weight.  
There were a lot of layers which made the bottom wide and poofy.  
The fabric had a fancy and high standard looking pattern on it in a lighter and shiny colour.  
The bottom was the same shape as the dress before.

The top was tight and a lot of cleavage was shown because of the corset.  
There were long lacy sleeves making it less sexy and more modest.  
There was a big bow on the back and a few little diamonds where shown in the lace which made the dress sparkle, without overdoing it.

When Jenavive was standing there in the dress, and the corset was pulled tight together.  
She felt like a queen, she felt mighty.

When she walked out towards Sebastian, he couldn't say a thing.

He just looked at her with shining eyes.

He kept staring at her for a few minutes before he said 'How much?'.

Lizzy laughed 'Uhm…30,000' she said a bit nervous.

Sebastian grinned 'can I pay with credit card?' he asked.

Lizzy nodded and walked with him so he could pay.  
Jenavive ran after them 'Wait... what…, no no no you can't pay it…it's way too much'.

Sebastian laughed 'Oh yes I can' he said and turned around 'you are my wife…and I WILL see you in this dress' he said and paid it while ignoring Jenavive.

And so Sebastian and Jenavive left the shop with the large Victorian bridal dress.  
While they walked away Lizzy was waiving at the door with a big smile on her face.

A few days later they left the home to the servants and left for Paris.

'Jenny? are we going with the train…or the plane?' he asked curious.

Jenny smiled 'we…are going with the boat'.

'The boat!, but that will take so long'.

'Yes it will, but I don't like the train…never had.  
And I completely HATE! Planes, so that means…the boat' Jenavive said happy.

Sebastian sighed 'Well…all right then'.

He took the suitcases and walked after Jenavive towards the harbour.

Jenavive looked at him and took one of the suitcases, then with the other hand she grabbed Sebastian's hand.  
Sebastian looked up and smiled.  
he pulled Jenavive closer and walked with her while he had his arm around her shoulder.

They waited for the boat while Jenavive and Sebastian where talking about hell and its laws.

'So…I made most of the laws in hell' Sebastian asked

Jenavive nodded and looked up 'the boat is arriving, let's go…I don't want to be late for that "amazing" party' she said laughing.

She took the large dress and the 2 suitcases and walked after Sebastian onto the boat.

While the boat left the harbour of London the sun went down slowly.

Jenavive was looking at the sun when Sebastian hugged her from behind.

'One day Jenny…one day I will come back, and I will be your white prince once again'.

 **Thank you for reading the chapter ^_^ I hope you liked it as much as I do.  
I dun have much to say this time XD**

 **Just review, tell me what you think, and ask ask ask me all kinds of questions.  
Next chapter in about a week, as always ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7 Prince for a week

Chapter 7

 _Prince for an week_

 **Madam red: Kids next door are having a water fight, so I'm going to take my nephew's super soaker and fill it with vodka. They'll think they've won, until I chaise them around with a match.  
Ciel: Than you might go to jail for spraying alcoholic drink into the eyes of children, madam.  
Madam red: Vodka is made of potatoes, so I might just throw potatoes at them, no point on wasting good vodka on those little bastards.  
Ciel: Now you're thinking!**

Jenavive and Sebastian stepped off the boat and looked around the harbour 'Paris…' Jenavive said and sighed with a smile on her face.  
She took the suitcases and walked into the city while Sebastian followed her.

'Do you know Paris very well? I mean the streets' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive nodded 'I come here almost every year, a demon designer lives in the centrum of Paris.  
He has the most beautiful fabrics and his sewing skills are incredible.  
So when I need new clothes I go to Paris to visit him and stay here a few weeks so he has the time to make the clothing…and that's practically what shopping is to me' Jenavive said grinning.

Sebastian laughed 'well then…I will trust on you' he said as he walked beside her.

Jenavive looked around at the buildings and people on the streets.

They walked around a corner into a very busy shopping street.

In the distance Sebastian saw a large, fancy building.  
On top of the building stood big golden letters 'Grand Hotel' Sebastian read out loud 'Is that the hotel! How rich is this man who invited you'.

Jenavive laughed 'If he still is who he is…than my answer is…filthy rich' she said as they came closer.

When they arrived at the front doors a man greeted them and held open the doors.

Sebastian and Jenavive walked inside 'You wait here' Jenavive said and put down the suitcases 'I will check us in'.  
She walked to the front desk while Sebastian waited for her.

He looked around, the people he saw looked very rich and famous.  
They had tons of blinding jewellery and their clothing looked very expensive.

While he was staring Jenavive came back with the key 'Come on let's go, we have the queen's suite' she said and picked up the suitcases again.

They walked to the elevator 'why the queen's suite?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive shrugged 'if he is the person I know, that would mean he is a demon or an angel.  
Either one…he will know who I am.'.

'Who you am…you mean princess of hell'.

Jenavive glared up to Sebastian '…queen…of hell, I married you, a prince so that makes you a king and me a queen'.

Sebastian looked confused 'I thought I was just a prince'.

'You were and still are yes.  
But when you marry someone you become king, that doesn't mean you are stronger, it just means your status means something more important than when you were prince.  
And because you are a king now, I am a your queen.  
And that is probably what that person knows, otherwise it's just a coincident' Jenavive explained.

'But when a prince marries someone without royal status…they are king…but the one they married are princess, right?'.

'on earth yes…in hell…no.  
Come one! It's hell, we do everything bigger than here on earth…so when there is a king, there is a queen, that's just hell logic'.

Sebastian grinned 'I'll try to remember' he said.

The elevator doors opened and a door was in front of them.  
Jenavive opened the door with the key and they arrived in a large room.

The room was light and a lot of white and pastel colours where seen.  
everything had a golden colour.  
Colden edges, golden door knots, a golden fence on the balcony.

Sebastian looked around 'It's so beautiful' he said.

Jenavive looked at him and smiled, she walked to the balcony and looked out to the people down below.

Suddenly she heard a gasp 'MY LADY JENAVIVE!' a dramatic voice said.

Jenavive looked at her side and on another balcony a little bit next to theirs stood a blond haired man 'You made it on time! I am so happy'.

Jenavive saw the man she expected to see and smiled 'hello viscount'.

Sebastian came walking out and the viscount bowed immediately 'King Sebastian, what an honour to have you here'.

Sebastian didn't know what to do and looked at Jenavive for help.  
Jenavive leaned towards him 'do as if you never lost your memories, act like a king…don't worry I will help you…his name is Aleister Chamber and he is the viscount of Druitt'.

Sebastian sighed and nodded 'Aleister! What a long time it has been' Sebastian said.

Jenavive smiled 'Why a party so suddenly Aleister?'.

Aleister looked up to the sky dramatically 'I wanted to see all my good and lost friends once again' he said and his eyes sparkled.

He looked back to Jenavive 'I actually expected you to bring your brother Ciel'.

Jenavive shrugged 'Not really, I'd prefer my husband dancing with me than my brother' she said grinning.

Aleister smiled 'Well I hope you will give me some attention to' he said and winked playful.

Sebastian made himself bigger and glared at Aleister with fiery eyes.

Jenavive grinned 'I don't think so' she said as she pushed Sebastian back inside 'until tonight Aleister'.

She closed the balcony doors and started unpacking.

'He is getting on my nerves' Sebastian said.

'He gets on everyone's nerves, don't worry about it.  
He is all words with no action'.

Sebastian started helping Jenavive 'I hope so'.

As Sebastian was filling up the closet a large pain went through his chest.  
He fell on the ground and started moving uncontrollable.

Jenavive came from the other room and ran towards him, she held his arms against the grounds and sat on top of his legs.

She bend over and put her head on his shoulder as she started whispering 'Shh, Sebastian…Sebastian listen…it's allright, let it all go.  
Let the memories in, don't fight them' she said.

Sebastian kept moving.

Jenavive started talking about their children 'You remember Alexis? She has become a pretty woman, she might get a boyfriend soon…do you think you're ready to let her have boyfriends.  
Oh and Nero came up with a few new laws…but he didn't want to make them official without your aprovement.  
And don't worry about Tash…he is okay, he misses you though…  
Sebastian…I love you' she said quietly in his ear.

Slowly Sebastian stopped moving and opened his eyes '…how old am I?' he asked softly.

Jenavive sat up straight 'You mean how old you look…or from the day you have been born…cause the second one I don't really know' she said a bit laughing.

Sebastian grinned 'I think I just remembered my childhood…it was in a small village…with…Nodi!.  
Yes I remember it, and with my father who died of a heart attack.  
And my mother who almo…who almost killed Nodi' he said and looked down.

Jenavive nodded 'yes…all true…' she hugged him tight 'I am glad you remember more' she said.

Sebastian held her tight 'I love you to Jenny' he said and berried his face in her hair.

He sighed deep and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Sebastian looked her in her eyes and stroked her cheek, he pushed his lips against hers and kissed her with passion.  
Jenavive started to blush and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sebastian grinned 'let's get you into your formal dress' he said and picked her up.  
he threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

He started kissing her neck where he left a small hickey.  
he went down to her cleavage, and pulled off her sleeves.

Sebastian pulled off her dress and rolled over the bed.

Jenavive sat on top of him and laughed, she pulled off his shirt and saw his abs.

She stared at them, suddenly Sebastian pulled her down and kissed her again.  
he pushed her off and stood up from the bed.  
he kicked off his trousers and walked to the closet in his underwear.

Jenavive looked at him as he pulled out a white tuxedo and Jenavive's deep blue evening dress.

He placed them on a chair and pulled Jenavive from the bed, he gave her the dress and a little kiss on her lips.

Jenavive grinned pulled on the dress.  
The dress matched the Phantomhive family ring and her white hair looked very shiny with the deep blue colour.

She curled her hair a bit so it looked more wavy and wild.  
She looked in the mirror and put on her silver heels.

Sebastian pulled on his tuxedo and a blue tie that matched Jenavive's dress.  
The tuxedo was very form fitting and Sebastian's strong build was seen in it very well.  
The tuxedo was a very good quality and had some black edges on the jacket.

The dress of Jenavive formed her body very well, it showed her curves and waved around her body like the wind.  
The fabric was satin, shiny and very soft.  
It had a large split that stopped at her hip what made it very chic and sexy.

Sebastian grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him 'You're a real tease to the eye' he said joking and winked.

Jenavive pushed him away smirking and grabbed her clutch 'Let's go then…good looking' she said and walked to the door that leaded to the elevator.

The party was up in the ballroom at the top of the hotel, it had a big dancing floor and an even bigger balcony.

When the elevator doors opened a large and fancy room was in front of them.

Candles where lighted all around the room and the light was dimmed a bit.  
Blood red curtains where hanging in front of the windows and all the gold in the room just jumped out.  
Everything sparkled.

Sebastian took Jenavive arm in his and walked into the room.  
A lot of people had already arrived and where talking happily with each other.

Jenavive saw a lot of familiar faces in the room.

A lot of woman who she knew from rich families, and high ranked demons wife's or girlfriends.

The men she also knew very well.

As they walked through the room Jenavive was telling Sebastian who they all where and how important they are.  
She told him small parts of their histories so when they would talk, Sebastian wouldn't screw up.

Music was playing and Aleister stood in the middle of the dance floor.

He was talking with a lot of girls and as usual, he was over dramatically.

Sebastian laughed when he saw him and pulled Jenavive with him 'Aleister!' he said happy.

Aleister looked up and smiled brightly 'My king' he said and pushed the girls aside.

All the girls bowed and gasped when they saw Jenavive and Sebastian.  
Sebastian smiled kindly and started talking with Aleister about the demon life and the royal palace.

As they were talking Jenavive turned to the girls and bowed slightly 'Hello it's nice to meet you' she said and smiled.

The girl greeted her back 'I am so jealous of you your majesty, you have such a handsome husband…and your figure still looks so young after having triplets' they said cheery.

Jenavive laughed 'I think that is the thing you have when you're a demon…you just look the same every year'.

The girls agreed and kept talking 'Oh and your hair! I absolutely adore it!' one of them said.

'…you do' Jenavive said as she touched a string of her hair 'But…it's so white, not demon like at all'.

The girls smiled 'yes that's why, all demons look alike and you are so different!'.

Jenavive smiled and thanked them, suddenly Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

'let's dance' he said.

Jenavive followed him onto the dance floor and smiled brightly.  
Sebastian pulled her close to his body and waited for the music to play.

He stared down in Jenavive's eyes without saying anything.

When the music started they started dancing.  
They were flowing over the ground elegantly and flawless.

Jenavive forgot about Sebastian and his lost memories, she forgot about his human body and his beating heart.

The only thing she saw, where his deep blue eyes staring into hers.

She felt like she was dancing with her prince once again.

At the end of the night Jenavive and Sebastian went back to their room.  
Sebastian took of his tuxedo and sighed 'I don't remember parties being so tiring' he said

Jenavive grinned 'well…you don't remember a lot of things' she said and laughed.

She took off her dress and jewellery and brushed her hair.  
She put on a blouse of Sebastian and yawned.

Sebastian sneaked towards her and picked her up, he placed her on the bed.  
he put the covers up to her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

As Jenavive slowly fell asleep in Sebastian's arms she dreamed about their family being complete again safe and well.

 **Heloow my sweet people.  
I hoped you liked the chapter and I hope you like the story until now.**

 **Quick Jenny review: THE WIG CAME IIIIIN!  
I'm so happy, its soft, curly and a beautiful white.  
My bf has all of his costume complete, the wig, the lenses, the costume so he is officially my sebby right now XD**

 **Every time something will come in for my jenny cosplay I will do a Jenny review and tell you guys what came in until my cosplay is complete and I will be ready for the anime convention.**

 **Next chapter in about a week ^-^.**


	8. Chapter 8 New love

Chapter 8

 _New love_

 **Jenavive: pssst…  
Jenavive:…psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst…  
Jenavive: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST  
Sebastian: yes milady? It's almost 2 in the morning.  
Jenavive: There's a thunderstorm…  
Sebastian: So? Just go back to sleep, think of nice things. Like cats. Nice soft cats, and there pink paws and…  
Jenavive: DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME SEBASTIAN I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW.  
Jenavive: SEBASTIAN HOW COULD YOU…  
Jenavive: I need you right now…  
Jenavive: Sebastian…?**

Slowly Jenavive woke up with soft piano noise.

The night before they had the second party with the royal clothing.  
It was pretty much the same as the first one, talking, dancing and laughing with others, while Sebastian acted as if he knew who they all where.

Jenavive stepped out of bed and followed the noise that came out of the other room.  
She opened the glass doors in-between and walked inside.

She found Sebastian sitting behind a white piano, his fingers where flowing and beautiful notes came out.

When Jenavive sat on a chair she suddenly recognized it, Sebastian was playing Fur Elise from Beethoven.

When she was just human she learned the song from Sebastian.

Jenavive closed her eyes and listened to the music, she felt happy and smiled without noticing.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder 'Well good morning sleepyhead' he said and stood up.

Jenavive opened her eyes 'nooooooh please! Keep playing, it was so beautiful' she said as Sebastian sat next to her.

Sebastian grinned 'I have been playing for a few hours now, my fingers hurt' he said.

Jenavive took his hands and kissed the fingertips.

'Oh yes I feel it, they're all better now' Sebastian said joking.

Jenavive punched his shoulder and stood up, she walked towards the piano 'Cantus' she said and the piano started playing out of its own.

Sebastian looked at the piano 'What did you do?' he asked.

'Well if you are not going to play the piano…the piano should play itself.  
Cantus is the Latin word for play, tone, melody…that kind of stuff'.

Sebastian smiled and stood up, he walked towards Jenavive 'You're so pretty' he said and kissed her on her head.

He walked to the closet and took out some black jeans and a white t-shirt with a V neckline.

He gave Jenavive one of her jeans and pink blouses she brought and told her to put it on and meet him down in the lobby of the hotel.

Jenavive put on the clothing and some white shoes with a bow attached to them, she walked downstairs while she tied up her hair in a ponytail.

When she came downstairs Sebastian was talking to Aleister.  
When he noticed her he showed a big bouquet of blood red roses from behind his back.

Jenavive blushed and came closer to Sebastian.  
He gave her the roses and kissed her cheek.

Jenavive looked at the roses 'how many are there…it's so much'

Sebastian looked at her with big eyes 'One for every year I wasn't there to protect you and my children, one for every day I have lost of being a good husband and father'.

Jenavive smiled 'Thank you'.

'OOOOOOOH LOVE! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THE LOVE!' Aleister screamed through the lobby.

Jenavive laughed.

Aleister bowed 'Lady Jenavive, please allow me to put these roses in a vase and place them in your room right now while you go out' he said and put his hand up.

Jenavive rolled her eyes and gave Aleister the roses.  
She pulled him close and whispered in his ear 'If anything happens to these roses…I will make sure Lucifer cuts off your head and shows it on the fences of the palace'.

Aleister smiled awkwardly and walked towards the elevator.

Jenavive looked back at Sebastian 'so…what are we going to do today before the party' she asked.

'I thought maybe we can go somewhere quiet, so you can talk to me about the life down in hell…what I was exactly how I became what I was, and what people thought of me…'.

Jenavive nodded 'I understand, I think I might know a place like that' she said and pulled Sebastian along onto the streets of Paris.

After walking 15 minutes they arrived on a large building.

Sebastian looked up 'What is this?' he asked.

'This is an art museum, on top of the roof they made an open garden…only almost no one knows it's there.  
Only people who like art a lot know it's there.  
And because most people go away after seeing half of the building…it's always pretty quiet over there'.

Sebastian looked up again and saw some green things on top of the roof.

Jenavive walked inside and Sebastian followed, they had to go up 6 big stairs to get to the top.

When Jenavive opened the door, a large garden appeared before them.  
It was filled with flowers, little streams of water running down some small rocks.  
There was even a big willow tree filled with little white flowers.

Underneath the willow tree there where two leather chairs.

Jenavive walked towards them 'You sit, I'll go get something to drink' she said and walked towards a small cabin next to the door to the stairs.

She opened the cabin and a large supply of food and snacks was seen.

She came back with two cream coffee's and some strawberry popcorn snacks and chocolate cookies.

She put them on a small wooden table in the middle of the chairs and sat down.  
She kicked of her shoes and pulled up her knees 'what do you want to know' she said and took a sip of her coffee.

'…how did I become a demon? Let's start off with that.  
I mean I already know what happened, a man wanted my soul but I didn't let him.  
But how can something like that happen?'.

Jenavive looked up to the tree and back to Sebastian 'sometimes a soul rejects to leave the body.  
Those souls are called "Specials" every demon in hell wants a special, but no one can get them because they are to rare.  
When such a special appears Lucifer is always the first one to come into your mind or spirit.  
So when the soul does leave the body, he gives them a choice…to either go to heaven or hell, or to die and let the demon take their souls.  
When that soul can't take a decision it will be taken by Lucifer and made into a demon.  
That is how you became what you where about 10 years ago' Jenavive explained.

Sebastian nodded as a sign he understood.  
'Alright, then how did I become a prince'.

Jenavive sighed 'I'd rather don't tell you…but I don't know how long it will take before you remember, so I'm just going to tell you'.

'The demon that wanted your soul was a high rated demon, he thought you and your sister the rules and laws of hell.  
You started to get interested and so you started studying them.  
Not late after you came up with ideas, and you were able to show them and tell them because you lived with a high rated demon.  
They accepted your ideas and so you became the one that decided about laws and rules.  
When Lucifer noticed your work and you're doing he put you up as a trainee for prince.  
He noticed you did well, and that you would be a perfect White prince.  
You made rules, came up with the contract signs and kept doing wonderful things.  
People down in Hell adore you, you are nice, sweet, caring and you listened to their voices.  
You became very lovable and well…that's how you became so important to Hell'.

Sebastian smiled 'I get it now, and I can imagine it all happening…so I might remember it all sooner, at least I hope' he said.

He looked up 'Jenavive?'.

'Hm?'.

Sebastian took out a little box, he opened it in front of Jenavive 'Jenavive…do you want to be my wife once again' he said and a big expensive ring was shown in the box.

Jenavive stared at the ring '…' a small tear appeared and she smiled big 'I never stopped being your wife' she said and hugged Sebastian tight.

Suddenly the sun hid behind the clouds and the wind got stronger.

Jenavive's eyes started glowing as she pushed Sebastian away.

'Jenny?'

'I feel something…and I hate this feeling' she looked up and a winged angel came down the sky.

She glared and her teeth got sharper 'It makes me want to throw up!' she said facing the angel.

The angel stepped down on the ground and his wings disappeared.

'That's no way of talking to your father-in-law' he said and grinned.

Jenavive stared '…what'.

The man pointed at Sebastian 'Son…you made the wrong choice once again…heaven is your place son, you need to be with me' he said and smiled kindly.

Sebastian moaned, he grabbed his head 'GO! I don't want to be on your side, I have already chosen.  
I have chosen my wife! My sons! And my daughter!' Sebastian screamed.

His father looked disappointed 'Well at least, you have stayed loyal.  
Something that still makes me proud, you have always been a good son'.

'still…you…falling in love with a girl so pure as this, looking like an angel…acting like a demon…I would have never guessed' he said and walked towards Jenavive.

'I have always been a nice man, I care about my family…I still do.  
but to have you in my family…it…it makes me want to kill you' he said and shot a light ball towards Jenavive.

Jenavive dodged the ball and laughed 'Light balls…LIGHT BALLS AHAHAHAHHAHA, you make me laugh old man' she said and came closer to Sebastian's father.

Her eyes glowed and her voice sounded low and ghost-ish 'Umbra' she said in his ear and a large darkness fell over him.

Jenavive ran towards Sebastian and took his hand, she pulled him up her back and jumped over the roofs towards the hotel 'The darkness will make him blind for a while and mess up his brain a bit, so when it fades away he won't know where we are neither where he is' she said as she jumped on the balcony of their room.

She let down Sebastian and pushed him inside 'But we have more things to do…like getting me in that big wedding dress' she said and smiled.

Sebastian smiled 'Thank you' he said and hugged Jenavive tight.

As Sebastian was hugging and kissing Jenavive, a familiar face looked through the window from on their balcony.

Once a fallen angel…still always their friend.

 **Hello hello, I hope you liked this chapter…I thought it had a bit too much love in it lately so I added some last minute drama to it XD I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Oh quick Jenny review: my mom finished my cosplay dress, the wig has been styled, and the shoes are almost ordered so in a month and 2 weeks I can finally be Jenny myself ^0^**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter, review and ask me whatever you want.**

 **Next chapter will be in a week as always**

 **Some sad news to today on the 24** **th** **I will be going on a holiday for 3 weeks so I won't be able to add any chapters.**

 **I will bring my notepad so I will keep writing and maybe after I come back and typed them all over on the pc, you might see 3 chapters in one day xD so don't worry I won't stop writing while on my holiday.**


	9. Chapter 9 Old friend

Chapter 9

 _Old friend_

 **Alois: I am so Hungary!  
Grell: Mabey you should Czech the fridge?  
Alois: I am Russian to the kitchen…  
Grell: Tell me if you find some Turkey!  
Alois: We have some but it's covered in a layer of Greece…  
Grell: Ew! There is Norway you can eat that.  
Alois: I think I'll settle for a can of Chile…  
Viscount of Druitt: That sounds appetizing, I would love a Canada Chili aswell…  
Sebastian: Denmark your name on the can.  
Ciel: .  
Alois: Oh Ciel, you ruined it! Ruined! **

Sebastian kissed her neck while he braided her hair.

'Do you want to pull on the dress now?' he asked.

Jenavive nodded and turned around in her bathrobe.  
Sebastian took the large wedding dress out of the protection bag and let Jenavive step into it.  
He turned her around and looked at the corset.

Jenavive pulled her braids away and held on to the bed.  
Sebastian took the strings of the corsets and started pulling it as tight as possible.

Jenavive was used to the pain it caused, she tried to hold back for some little screams a few times but mostly didn't feel the pain.

Sebastian tied the strings together and took her shoes, he placed them before her and stood up.  
Jenavive stepped into her shoes and untied her braids that had made beautiful curls.

Sebastian put on his suit and fixed his hair, he looked at Jenavive 'You look absolutely like a princess' he said and took her hand.

Jenavive blushed and walked together to the elevator for the last party.  
When they arrived everyone turned to them.  
People where dressed as royal animals, historical princes or princesses.  
Some were even cosplayed as Sebastian and Jenavive.

All eyes were staring at the couple in de bridal clothing, they bowed deeply as they passed and put on one of their best smiles.

Jenavive felt like she was in hell again, everyone bowed and smiled when she would pass…she loved the feeling.

As they stood in the middle of the room and looked around they saw Aleister was dressed as an angel.

Jenavive grinned as suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering.

'Beautiful, magnificent, just so royal it's magical' they heard people saying.

Aleister walked towards them 'OH SO BEAUTIFUL! How…royal you two look together is almost scary' he said in his usual tone.

Jenavive rolled her eyes and sighed 'thank you Aleister, that's very nice of you'.

The music played and people were starting to dance, Sebastian looked at Jenavive.

'You want to…'

'No, I don't want to dance' Jenavive said.

'Why not?'

'Because these shoes are too tight and they hurt my toes even when I'm standing still' Jenavive looked down to her shoes.

Sebastian grinned and kneeled down, he took her shoes off and pulled her along 'Now you can dance'.

Jenavive smiled and walked after him.

When they wanted to walk onto the dancefloor the windows flew open.

Everyone looked up as a bright white angel came in.

The ballroom was now full of demons, growling.  
They showed their teeth and their eyes glowed as shining Rubies.

No one could see who it was because of the bright glow around it.

When It landed on the ground the demons got ready to attack.  
The bright glow slowly disappeared and the angels face was recognizable bit by bit.

When one demon run towards him Jenavive pushed the demon away 'STOP IT RIGHT THERE!' she screamed.

Everyone looked up 'Lady Jenavive…what are you saying, this is an angel' Aleister said.

Jenavive nodded 'yes that's true…was an angel, became a fallen angel…and again an angel, this is my friend, the person who made me a demon.  
Thanks to him I can be your queen and I can be married to the best husband ever.  
Thanks to him I had my 3 children and thanks to him…I am happy' she said.

Sebastian looked confused.

'This is Latziel…he took my soul and made me a demon…the best thing that has happened to me' Jenavive explained.

Latziel an angel who was kicked out of heaven by something ash did.  
He became a fallen angel and met Ciel down in hell.  
When sebastian was still a butler demon he made a contract with Jenavive without Ciel's permission.  
In revenge Ciel let Latziel take her soul so she would become a demon and Sebastian had to stay with her forever just like what happened to Ciel.  
Later Latziel was allowed back in heaven when they found out he wasn't guilty and Ash was send down to hell where he became a fallen angel.

Latziel smiled with an angelic shine, he bowed 'I'm not here to fight you guys, neither to make peace.  
I'm here to make someone happy' he said and looked at Sebastian.

Jenavive looked around the room at the surprised and confused demons.  
She sighed and dragged Sebastian and Latziel to the balcony.

She closed the glass doors behind her and turned to Latziel who was still smiling.

'I don't get it…you're here for Sebastian…right?' Jenavive asked.

Latziel nods 'yes I am here for Sebastian…I heard he returned human…I'd like to know why and how' he said.

'My father' Sebastian started 'Apparently he became an angel and didn't agree with me being a demon, so he gave me a second chance by making me a human and trying to pull me to the "good" side'.

Latziel stared at him 'But…that isn't even allowed only with humans who die and didn't really deserve it.  
But with demons…that's highly forbidden' he said and looked up at the sky.

'Wait…you can make him demon again right?' Jenavive asked.

Latziel looked at Jenavive 'I'm sorry Jenny…only a fallen angel can do that if I do that…I will be kicked out again'.

Jenavive sighed 'Why can't I fix this' she said.

Sebastian walked towards her and hugged her 'Don't worry It's going to be fine, I will be with you and the kids soon, I just know it'.

Latziel watched them 'I can try to talk to the circle but…I won't promises anything' he said and turned around.

Jenavive looked at him 'Where are you going?'.

'Well…the sooner the better right?' Latziel said and winked as he snapped his finger and disappeared in a large shining portal.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive 'At least he is going to try' he said and kissed her cheek.

Jenavive nodded and opened the glass doors 'let's go back then' she said and walked inside.

Music was still playing and everyone was dancing and laughing again as if nothing happened.

Aleister was flirting with girls who were all around him.  
The dancefloor was full of couples who were having fun.

Some men were looking at Jenavive with lustful eyes.  
Sebastian noticed them and pulled her to the middle of the dancefloor.

'Sebastian…I really don't feel like dancing anymore' she said and pushed him away.

Sebastian grinned and pulled her closer again, he held her tight 'You are going nowhere' he said as he looked at the men in his eye corner

Sebastian stroked Jenavive's curly hair as he kissed her cheek.  
He kissed her softly and gentle as he went down to her neck 'I might not be a demon now…but I can still act like one' he whispered in her ear.

Jenavive blushed and grinned slightly.

'Let's go back home…' Sebastian said 'I don't like parties'.

Jenavive nodded 'Alright then' she said and kissed his lips, she walked towards Aleister and said her goodbyes.

She walked back to Sebastian and took his arm 'Let's go' she said and smiled.

They walked back to their room and after a few days they were home safe and sound.

Jenavive dropped the suitcases and jumped on the couch 'I'm so happy we are home!' she said smiling bright.  
Sebastian laid down on top of her and kissed her forehead.  
Jenavive smirked and pushed him of.

The servants came running in as Sebastian rolled of the couch 'Miss Jenavive, Mister Sebastian, I'm so happy you are back.  
It was so quiet, did you have fun in Paris' Finny asked exited.

'No' Sebastian said 'It was very boring'.

Sebastian sighed.

Jenavive signed the servants to go as Sebastian sat down next to her 'I'm done with this human life, it's so tiring, It doesn't have energy, strength or anything a demon should have' he said 'Why can't you just take my soul'.

Jenavive kissed his cheek 'You will die if I do, you won't be a demon…you will just die, in order to make you a demon it has to be done by a fallen angel…or an angel with permission of the circle'.

Sebastian looked at Jenavive 'What exactly is the circle?'.

'It's like the circle of king Arthur…but with angels'.

'What about Lucifer?'.

Jenavive chuckled 'No…He can heal, torture, make potions and poison, he can act high and mighty and he can wish to make demons on his one…but that is the one thing…he can't do'.

Sebastian nodded understandable 'Well…than we just hope we get permission' he said.

The doorbell rang and they both looked up.

Jenavive stood up and walked to the door, she opened it and saw Nero, Tash and Alexis stand in front of her.

Nero was smiling at her with his usual happy face, Tash had his head in a book he was reading and Alexis looked up to the house.

'What…are you doing here' Jenavive asked.

'Don't worry mom, we are just here to look out for you' Nero said.

'Look out for me…I don't need that' Jenavive said grinning.

Nero walked inside as the rest followed 'It's really pretty here…is this yours?' Alexis asked as she looked around.

Jenavive sighed 'No…this is your uncle's'.

'Lucifer?'.

'No Ciel'.

'Oh uncle Ciel, yeah…you can kinda see that' Alexis said.

Jenavive looked at Tash 'Are you in this with them' she asked smirking.

Tash looked up from his book 'No…I was bored' he said and continued reading.

Jenavive sighed 'Of course…no surprise now tell me what you are really doing here' she said.

Alexis grinned 'we came to see if we can beat dad now, cause he's weaker now'.

'You will win…now, when I get my powers back you will lose, again' Sebastian said as he came walking towards her.

'Do you remember us?' Nero said.

'Of course I do…I remember a lot now, still somethings are gone but they will come back'.

Alexis hugged Sebastian 'I miss you daddy, please come back soon' she said as she closed her eyes.

Sebastian kissed her head 'I will sweetheart I will, don't you worry about that'.

He looked up when Alexis let go of him 'Now who wanted to beat me' he said as he run to the garden.

Nero and Alexis laughed as they ran after him 'We are decently going to beat you dad' they screamed.

Tash looked at them and walked to the kitchen 'Mom…can I have cake' he said still reading his book.

Jenavive grinned 'Of course you can' she said as she walked after him 'What are you reading dear?' she asked.

'The DaVinci code' he said and sat down.

'Good book?'

'Yes…its very addicting'.

Jenavive smiled and pulled out a chocolate cake, she cut a piece out of it and put it on a plate.  
She gave it to Tash who looked at it 'did you make it mom?' he asked.

'…What if I say yes'

Tash smiled slightly and took a bit 'It's good'.

'what…did you think I would poison it or something' she said grinning.

Tash looked at her and smirked 'You never know' he said and looked back at his book.

Jenavive smiled and walked towards the window, she looked at Sebastian, Nero and Alexis wrestling in the garden.

Jenavive felt a weird vibe and walked outside, she looked up at the roof and saw Lucifer and Latziel sitting together watching down.

They noticed Jenavive and jumped down.

'How did you end up there together' she said joking.

Latziel smiled 'I need to do something…and I need Lucifer to help me'.

Lucifer smiled brightly

'Jenny…we got permission'.

 **-cries- this is the last one for now, I will upload again after the 3 weeks I will go on vacation.  
I will write the chapters by hand in my notebook and type them over when I come back so I will probably write 2 maybe 3 chapters and upload them at the same time.**

 **I will be back on Thursday the 13** **th** **of august and I will upload in the weekend.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter ^-^ I had some trouble writing it cause of lack of inspiration XD but I saved myself.  
I hope you had or will have a wonderful summer vacation.**

 **You will see me after 3 weeks please review so I will see happy reviews when I'm back XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Myself again

Chapter 10

 _Myself again_

 **Ciel: WHY THE FUCK HAVE I JUST WOKEN UP WITH ALOIS IN MY BED AND A SORE ASS WEARING FUCKING LIPSTICK AND PIGTAILS?!  
Ciel: AND WHY IS MY BEDROOM FUCKING PINK?  
Ciel: AGAIN?!  
Sebastian: You set Grell on me, I have no sympathy.**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'.

Sebastian's scream echoed through the large room.

After Lucifer told Jenavive they had permission to take his soul to make him demon again, they took him to hell right away to start the ritual.

Latziel explained the soul he has, had been an empty soul.  
Angels use that for the second chances.  
When de circle heard Sebastian Michaelis had such a soul, they said it was precious aand they wanted it for demon research.  
And that was the reason for the permission.

The ritual was a long and painful one.  
They didn't have potions to put him asleep because those only worked on demons, so they had to do it while he was awake.

Lucifer had cut open his chest and blood poured out while Latziel was searching for a good moment to rip out his soul as fast as possible.

Sebastian's hands and feet where tied to the table with strong leather straps.  
He was bleeding and breathing heavy.

Jenavive stood in a corner with her back towards the table Sebastian was placed on.  
She found it horrible to see Sebastian like that, without being able to stop it.  
She heard his screams and his heavy breathing.

She covered her ears and tried to focus on something else .

Latziel looked at Sebastian's chest, suddenly he grabbed something, it was a light-ball that appeared in Sebastian's chest

Latziel nodded towards Lucifer who took a piece of fabric, he put it in Sebastian's mouth and grinned slightly 'Hold on, this is going to hurt' he said and pushed Sebastian's shoulders down.

Latziel made a pulling kind of movement as Sebastian started screaming louder, he tried to break lose, his teeth were buried in the piece of fabric and tears appeared cause of the pain.

Lucifer looked at Latziel 'For fuck sake…pull harder' he said.

'I can't, I have to be careful, this is not like normal souls' he said and pulled a bit harder.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped screaming, he inhaled and let out a big breath, after that Latziel fell back with the soul in his hand.  
He was smiling and looked satisfied.

Jenavive turned around abruptly 'Sebastian!'

Lucifer looked at Sebastian who was laying there like a lifeless doll.  
he started healing his chest 'I don't sense anything of the soul anymore'.

Latziel nodded and put the soul in a special safe 'that's good' he said and stood up again.

Jenavive was looking from a small distance.  
She sat against the wall and started sobbing, she felt tired and weak.  
If Sebastian wouldn't wake up…what would she do…

She heard a few gasps and a shadow fell over her.

'Jenny…why are you crying?'.

Jenavive looked up right into the again bright red eyes of Sebastian.

Jenavive started crying even harder when he sat down in front of her and hugged her tight.

Sebastian grinned 'You never grow up, do you?' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'No I don't, and I won't'.

Sebastian kissed her head and stroked her hair.

'So my white prince is back?' Jenavive asked and looked up with her big shiny eyes.

Sebastian laughed loudly and nodded 'Yes your white prince is back' he held her face and kissed her lips softly.

Sebastian stood up and turned around, Latziel and Lucifer where looking at them stunned.

Sebastian smiled devilish and stepped towards them.  
He looked at Latziel 'Thank you, Please handle it carefully.  
I trust you only because I know Jenavive does'.

Latziel nodded and placed his hand on the bag as a sign it was safe.  
He snapped his fingers and he disappeared in bright light.

Lucifer ran towards Sebastian and gave him a manly hug.

Jenavive jumped up and hugged from behind.

Sebastian sighed 'I thought it was hell, not the pink fluffy cuddly club' he said grinning.

They all laughed loudly and walked up to the palace.

The rituals took place in a special room in de dungeons, the only way up to the palace was a large iron spiral stairs covered in old demon blood.

When they opened the doors the kids were waiting.  
They tackled Sebastian as soon as they saw him.

Sebastian looked surprised and bursted our laughing.

They wrestled with him while trying to beat him.

'OI' Jenavive screamed.

They all looked up at her.

'Wrestling outside the palace please' she said and pointed outside.

'Ooh come on' Alexis said.

Sebastian stood up and threw Alexis over his shoulder 'No point of arguing with your mother' he said and walked towards the window and opened it.

Nero laughed and jumped on his back 'Come on Tash!' he said as Sebastian jumped out.

Tash looked up from his book and jumped after them.

Jenavive grinned and wanted to turn away when Lucifer jumped in front of her.

'Helluuuu' He said smiling.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'What is it?' she asked annoyed.

'Can you help me with a few things?'

'Why don't you ask Sebastian or Nero?'

'Nero is to young and I want to give Sebastian some rest' Lucifer said.

Jenavive sighed 'What do you want me to do?' she asked.

Lucifer smiled 'Walk with me…I'll explain'.

As they walked through the big halls of the palace Lucifer started telling.  
'Yesterday a demon came into the infirmary with a bloody mouth his eyes where a scary green and his skin looked as if he had walked through some kind or gas that causes a red burning kind of look.  
He was breathing heavy and sometimes he just started laughing like a crazy man' Lucifer explained.

He held open the door of the infirmary.  
Jenavive walked inside and saw the demon on one of the beds.

Lucifer looked at her 'This morning…he died'.

Jenavive looked shocked 'what…how?'.

Lucifer shrugged 'we don't know, the only thing we know is he was a low rank demon'.

Jenavive nodded understandable 'hm…maybe he ate something or…I don't did something and got punished with burngas and beating.  
I think it's something to keep an eye on but not to worry about' Jenavive said.

'was that all ?' she asked 'me myself has work to do to'.

Lucifer grinned and bowed 'yes milady that was all' he said joking.

Jenavive rolled her eyes and walked off to her office.

Lucifer also walked back to his office while he light a cigar.

He opened the doors and closed them behind him.  
He turned around and saw the big mess on his desk.

Lucifer himself is always very clean, he cleans his office himself because the servants don't clean it "good enough".  
So the mess on his desk was a big surprise.  
His office smelled sweet instead of smoky.  
He walked towards his leather desk chair, where he saw Nodi in cat-form sleeping peacefully.

When he saw Nodi he grinned, it explained the mess and sweet smell that he smelled when he came in.  
Nodi always tried to clean his office but made a bigger mess than it already was.  
She also didn't like the smoky smell so she sprayed her sweet perfume to make it smell sweeter and nicer.

Lucifer softly scratched her belly.

Nodi slowly woke up and looked at him with her big eyes.

'What did you do? I told you not to touch my desk' Lucifer said and picked her, he placed her on the desk and patted her head.

Nodi miauwed and pawed at his hand.

She looked at the mess, than back at Lucifer.

He sat down in his chair and raised his eyebrow 'What?...don't tell me you didn't do this.  
The sweet smell of perfume is a signature' he said and stroked her head.

Nodi jumped on his lap and curled up into a little ball.

Lucifer sighed 'Don't act so innocent now, tell me…or leave'.

Nodi rolled around and jumped on the ground, her human form appeared as her hair was let down curly and her dress looked very retro.

Always when she changed into her cat form she took of her shoes, so now she was barefooted.

She sat down on the desk and smiled 'I just wanted to help' she said.

'I told you so many times…don't help' Lucifer said as he started cleaning his desk 'these parchments and documents are very important, don't mess them up!'.

Nodi looked down 'But I bore myself so much and I want to help you make things easier' she said.

Lucifer stroked her cheek 'It's sweet you want to help but just don't "help" in my office dear'.

Nodi nodded and kissed his cheek as she changed into her cat-form again and jumped on Lucifer's lap where she laid down whole he did his work.

Sebastian was still in the garden with the kids.  
The kids gave up when they realized they couldn't win from Sebastian.  
Tash almost won, until someone took his book and placed it inside.  
He ran inside to get his book back and let Sebastian win.

They almost killed a servant of Claude when they were testing their powers.

Sebastian stood up and looked at his children.

Alexis had become a beautiful woman, she had the right curves and her skin was flawless and pale.  
She didn't wear make-up because she simply didn't need it.  
her clothing had curls and paints of gold with pink accents in it.

Tash became very muscular, his white curly hair had grown wild and hang before his eyes.  
He mostly wore black clothes with red accents but never white.

Nero, the oldest became the tallest, he spend time on his hair which was black with white pieces in it, it was wild and combed into one direction.  
His clothes where light with sometimes black or red.  
His clothes also had a lot of gold in it, he was the one to follow up Sebastian when the time was right.

They all had their horns, they were curled, thick and strong.  
Their horns were a big part of their pride, how bigger the horns, how bigger the pride.

Jenavive hated her horns, she always let them be cut of and painted white so they wouldn't be noticed in her hair.  
Only in formal parties she let them grow and showed them to represent her states of the White Princess.

All 3 kids looked like they were at the age of 18/19

Sebastian walked towards Jenavive's office when they walked back inside.  
He opened the door slowly and walked inside.

Jenavive looked up from her work.  
'Is something wrong?' she asked.

Sebastian smiled 'Why don't you stop working for today and join me in the library' he said as he walked towards her.

'Why?'.

Sebastian shrugged 'It's so boring when you work, and it's strange because now you work even harder than me' he said as he kissed her head.

Jenavive put down her pencil and stood up 'Only if you make me some delicious cake' she said smiling innocent.

Sebastian grinned and picked her up 'Yes milady' he said and walked towards the library still having Jenavive in his arms.

He put her down in a chair and walked back towards the kitchen.

Jenavive looked around and stared at the books in the old shelves.

The library had an old, warm feel to it.

Candles light up the room, the books where either different shades of brown, red or black leather.  
The shelves where a dark wood, and the chairs where made of fox fur.

Jenavive walked towards one of the shelves.

She took out a book that said "history of souls"

She sat down and opened the book.  
She read about historical souls, the second chance souls the hide in your chest and only appear when they fell threatened.

Jenavive thought about how they went to all the effort to take out his soul, and that theory must be reason it was so painful and difficult.

She kept reading and reading, when Sebastian came in with cake and tea.

Jenavive looked up and smiled.

He put down the tea and cake, he sat down and gave Jenavive a piece of cake and a cup of tea while she kept reading.

Suddenly she saw a picture of a blond woman, her hair was tick and wavy, her eyes big and shiny and had the colour of the sea.  
She had gills on her neck and cheeks and her clothes where goddess like.

Jenavive didn't see a fishtail so she wasn't a mermaid.

She read the lyrics next to the picture.

The woman was named Semper, she was a high rank Siren, her voice beautiful as an angels melody still painful as knifes through your chest.

'…Semper…' Jenavive said without noticing.

Sebastian looked up 'Where did you hear that name?'

'Here it's in a book…why? Who is she' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian sighed.

'Someone who has hurt the trust between demons and Sirens'.

 **Hi hiii, I am back from vacation –cheers-  
It where 3 long weeks of driving, having fun, swimming and buying stuff in lil shops.  
I bought a wooden handmade geisha doll, wich Japanese people give a family when a baby is born, I'ts kind of a wish doll it's really cute.  
I already had a set of 3 black ones and now I have a white one that is really cute.  
I bought a Sebastian poster where he is cuddling a black kitty while looking really happy XD.  
I found them both in a Japanese/Anime shop in France where they had tons of anime and action figures, I saw 3 different Ciel's and 2 Sebastian's.  
Also Kuroshitsuji plusies of Ciel, Grell and Sebastian suh cute 3.  
I wrote 3 chapters on vacation I post them when I am done typing them over it might take a day for each one after that It's again the usual week/two weeks.**

 **I hope you had a wonderful vacation to ^-^ please keep reviewing cause as you all know, that make me very happy.**


	11. Chapter 11 Broken trust

+Chapter 11  
 _Broken trust_

 **Alois: Sebastian quickly! Get the fuck to the bus and bring nachos! this is not a drill! I repeat! Not a drill!.  
Sebastian: Here are your nachos *hands nachos* -_- And why did I need to bring them.  
Alois: dkadfoadnf because I was hungry! :D oh and false alarm btw, the bus I was just on, wasn't mine, so the couple was pretty pissed I just walked into their home bus thing. Also I have their Unicorn picture I saw hanging on the wall in my shirt, and I just threw a vodka bottle through their window. We need to go now!  
Sebastian:*Picks you up and runs* Ciel is definitely going to get a call from these people.  
Alois: YAY running demon yay…Blame goes on Ciel. Yay blame on Ciel, we are so never going back there.  
Sebastian: Oh and I took their cat :D  
Alois: At least I got something good out of this entire misunderstanding *hugs unicorn picture*.  
Sebastian: That's a nice unicorn picture…Are those shrooms in the background?  
Alois: *licks picture* OH DEAR GOD it tastes like bourbon, sex and sunshine.  
Sebastian: you probably have STD's now.  
Alois: sunshiny STD, want some? *rubs picture on your face* feel the sunshine!  
Sebastian: AAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA FEEL THE SUNSHINE!  
Alois: I'm licking the sunshine. Oh woah oh, and it feels like STD! HEY *dances*  
Sebastian: *facepalms*  
Alois: come on! Dance with me!  
Sebastian: I'm leaving -_-  
Alois O-O asklnjfaweiofniawnkgi**

(Time of the sirens)

The gates where opened and sirens rushed in and out.

Sirens are magical creatures who live in the sea down in the city Atlantic.  
They also eat souls and get these by singing.  
Their singing will distract seamen from their sight what makes the ship crash into rocks and sink.  
Sirens take the souls of the men, and the seamen's riches are claimed by the strongest siren.

From the beginning of the sirens there have been rules the demons made to share the souls.  
Sirens would only take the souls on sea and their riches get shared with the demons once a year.

That one time was today.

Sirens arrived and left with half of the riches they brought.

One of those sirens was Semper.  
She didn't like the rules they made with the demons, still tried to keep her anger for it down.

Sebastian knew her, Lucifer knew her, even the reapers knew her.

She was in their eyes a selfish girl.  
Still in her father's eyes (a rich politician in Atlantic) she was his angel.  
She always got away with everything.  
Some even say she would get away with murder.

Still all the horrible tales about her…only half of it was true.

Yes she was angry about the rules, for political reasons.  
No she was not selfish, she was a 20 year old with an opinion.

Yes her father is an important person.  
No she would not get away with murder…no one did!

Semper was most of all famous for her voice, even outside the Siren voice she had an angelic sound, it was pure and clean, everyone loved it.

She was standing in line to pay her as she called it "demon taxes".

When she reached the table to pay, Lucifer was standing there with Sebastian to control the taxes.

She sighed and put down her riches.

Lucifer smiled and walked towards her 'Little Semper, how are you?'.

They always acted nice but in real…they could kill each other.

Semper forced a smile 'Lord Lucifer' she said 'I am feeling the same way I always doe around this time'.

'And what is that?' Lucifer asked.

'…hungry…' her voice was low and threatening.

Sebastian chuckled 'Dear dear… so cold' he said and walked towards her.

Lucifer turned around and said something to Sebastian, he looked at Semper fast and walked away.

Sebastian pulled Semper out of the line after she was done with her taxes.

Semper looked irritated 'what now? Why can't I just go home' she asked.

Sebastian looked at her 'We heard something from the reapers' he said.

'And that is?'.

'They saw you on land…singing'.

'So?' she asked still irritated.

'So…you are only allowed to take the souls on sea, that is the rule we made' Sebastian said.

Semper rolled her eyes 'Look…I may not like the rules but I still obey them.  
When I don't use my siren voice my voice is still pretty.  
People on land know that, so they sometimes hire me to sing at garden parties or so.  
The rules say I can't use my siren voice on land, but I wasn't using it' she explained.

Sebastian looked at her 'how do I know your telling me the truth'.

'you don't…you either take the chance I am telling the truth…or you kill me on the spot' She said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'go…And don't let them make this mistake again'.

Semper sighed and nodded 'Yes yes'.

She walked home with a frown on her face and an idea in the back of her head.

This is how it went for years.

Semper started to love the land more and more.

And after a few months…  
She decided to live on the land.  
She left the siren community and so also the rules between demons and sirens.  
She started to take souls in demon's and reapers territory.

The demons where furious.  
Never before someone left the siren community, so they didn't know how to deal with it.

Semper left…for her own reasons.

She wanted her own life.  
She wanted to find someone she loved before her father would tell her to marry someon she didn't like.

She wanted to feel free, instead of tied up in a sloppy community where she felt as an outcast.

She….just wanted to be…herself…

(present time)

'And that is the story of Semper' Sebastian finished telling and took a sip of his tea.]

Jenavive had been sitting on the tip of her chair form the moment Sebastian started telling the story.

'She sounds…'.

'Reckless, stupid, rebellious?'.

'Smart! She sounds smart' Jenavive finished the sentence.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow '…Smart? She…smart?' he said with unbelief in his voice.

'Yes Sebastian, smart!'.

'How do you see her as smart Jenny, she… betrayed her kind and the demons' Sebastian said.

'Well…she went her own way to start her own life, instead of being bound to rules you don't want to obey.  
She formed her own life and stepped away from a forced one'.

Sebastian grinned 'That might be a way to consider it yes'.

Jenavive smiled and took another piece of cake.

'Jenny, that has been your 5th piece of cake already' Sebastian said.

Jenavive shrugged and stuffed her mouth full with cake 'Caaaaakeeee!' she screamed smiling brightly.

Sebastian laughed 'My little childish wife, I love you so much' he said and looked at her.

Jenavive smiled brighter and kissed him on his cheek, still with her mouth full of cake.

In Lucifer's office, he had cleaned his desk and asked Nodi to go, so he could work.  
Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

Lucifer looked up as Alexis walked in.  
Lucifer looked surprised 'Alexis? Why did you come?' he asked her.

Alexis looked nervous 'Uncle Lucifer…I know I never come to you but this time I really need your help' she said and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Lucifer sat back and crossed his legs 'If you need help my dear…I will give you help'.

Alexis sighed 'I met a boy' she started 'though he has done a lot of bad things to people but he has changed…and I really really love him.  
But I'm afraid daddy won't like him…because, well he doesn't really like the royal princes' she explained further 'I don't know what to do?'.

Lucifer looked up to the ceiling.

'Well he doesn't need to like us in order that we will like him.  
As long as he shows respect towards us and he does not hurt you, and makes you as happy as you seem to be with him…than your father will accept him' he said.

Alexis looked down 'Are you sure…'.

'Yes 90% sure'.

Alexis grinned 'don't you mind uncle…that I bring someone in who has done bad things?'.

'Alexis dear…we have all done bad stuff, just let him meet your father.  
Otherwise you never know' Lucifer said and smiled.

Alexis looked up 'Yes you're right' she said 'thank you' she smiled and ran out of the office.

Lucifer grinned and continued his work.

Sebastian had been a demon for a few weeks again.

Still Jenavive hadn't told the servants yet.

She was packing a few empty suitcases to go back to the villa and bring all the stuff down to the palace again.

She kissed Sebastian on his cheek and snapped her fingers as she disappeared in smoke and appeared in the villa.

Mey-Rin was cleaning the room and jump scared as Jenavive appeared.

She dropped the old Chinese vase they once got from Lou.

It shattered on the ground and Mey-Rin looked at it before she started to freak out.

'Oh no! I'm so sorry milady! It went by accident! I couldn't help it I'm so sorry!' Mey-Rin screamed.

Jenavive rushed towards her 'Mey-Rin calm down it's alright, I scared you, it's not your fault'.

Mey-Rin slowly started to calm down.

'Just leave the vase for now, can you help me' Jenavive asked.

Mey-Rin nodded 'Of course milady, what do you need help with?' she asked.

Jenavive pointed at the empty suitcases 'I'm bringing everything from Sebastian and me back to the palace.  
Like clothing, jewellery , work stuff, do you want to help me?'.

Mey-Rin looked confused 'Don't you have servants to do that, I mean servants from the palace'.

'Yes but…I don't like others touching my stuff without knowing who is touching my stuff.  
And I know you so…that's why I ask you'.

Mey-Rin nodded understandable.

Jenavive and Mey-Rin both took 2 empty suitcases and started packing.  
Mey-Rin started in Sebastian's office and Jenavive in his room.

She packed his clothes carefully and opened a small drawer in the closet.

She saw a few pictures and looked at them.

She saw Ciel sitting behind his desk when he was still a human, next to him stood Sebastian in his recognizable butler suit.  
They both smiled, Sebastian more innocently forced than natural.  
Ciel smiled formally, still forced.  
On the window behind Ciel was the demon dog Pluto, he was looking at Sebastian happily while smiling with his tongue out.

Jenavive smiled when she saw the picture.  
She put it between Sebastian's cloths so it wouldn't rip or wrinkle.

When she was done in Sebastian's room she went to look on Mey-Rin who was still cleaning up trying to fit the most in one suitcase.  
Jenavive grinned at the sight and walked further.

She opened the door of Ciel's office.  
It was dusty and unused for years.  
It surprised her the servants didn't clean it up…still it wasn't a nice place she liked to come either…it always had a weird vibe…tough no one knew why.  
Maybe I just felt so weird because it looked so spooky with all the dusty bookshelves and the for so long unused chair.

Jenavive walked inside and closed the door behind her, she locked herself in softly so Mey-Rin wouldn't hear the key turn in the room next to her.

She put the suitcases on the desk and sat down in the leather chair.

Dust flew up everywhere as she tried to hold back her coughs.

She looked at the walls which were full of the old paintings and small picture frames.

Jenavive started to open drawers.  
She found letters from the queen, she found pictures…even selfie kinds of modern time.

Ciel wasn't in any of them, the only persons on the pictures where the reapers.

Grell, William, Ronald, Alan and Eric where on a vacation and had send him pictures in the hope he would show them to Sebastian so Grell could make him Jealous.  
It was only 3 years ago…when Sebastian lost his memories.

Ciel probably came to his office when Sebastian was at work.  
he must have placed the pictures there because they were…well…petty useless to him.

Jenavive could laugh about them.  
The pictures where all so over the top funny looking.

A few minutes later Jenavive put down the pictures.  
She opened another drawer where she found some old Phantomhive candy pops still wrapped.

They had the old Phantomhive wrap so she knew eating them would not turn out well.

She closed the drawer again and turned herself to an old box on top of the desk, when she opened it she found Sebastian's old pocket watch and Ciels golden seal ring he lost years ago, she took them and underneath was a letter.

Jenavive took the letter and opened it.

It was written by Ciel, it didn't have a name or signature, but she recognized the hand writing.

It was a letter to all of his closest friends and worst enemies before he would "leave" forever.

He wrote the letter to himself so he could relieve all his thoughts to them in a mental way instead of a physic way.

Jenavive smiled at the part where he wrote: 'To my family…although they are not here with me…I know they are watching over me with a proud look on their face of what I have achieved.

She noticed it was written when he already was a demon for a few days that meant he didn't know Jenavive yet.

She kept reading and reading, when she came to the part of his aunt she had to wipe away a tear.  
'To my auntie Red…aunt Angelina…who always loved me, helped me and looked over me as if I was her own, to see her die in front of my eyes has pained me a lot.  
I hope she became the prettiest angel in heaven…dressed in red'.

She came past the part he wrote to the servants '…See me in another life…'.

And she almost bursted out laughing when he wrote to Grell in particular 'Grell Sutcliff…I hate you…you try to steal my butler, kill my aunt…and still for some reason I need you…I really hate you'.

He wrote to the reapers to not forget him because one day he will need them, or they will need him.

But the sweetest parte was written to Elizabeth 'Elizabeth…my sweet dear Elizabeth, oh how I have loved and hated you.  
You have been by my side for so long, to leave you and your annoying still loving smile will hurt you but also me.  
Even though I sometimes did not show my love it has always been there, to be honest I wish I could take you with me, still…I can't.  
I'm sure you won't like it where I will take you.  
No pink, no colour, no glitters, no stuffed animals and no pretty parties.  
I hope your happiness will be huge even without me'.

He also wrote to Lau, the undertaker, Prince Soma and Agni even to Angela to tell her she had always been wrong about him and his faith.

When Jenavive looked further she saw a small piece written in small letters, which made her pale of the shock.

'To the girl in my dreams, the girl with the white hair and angelic smile.  
Are you an angel…are you my end…I don't know.  
And I will never know, not until…'.

'…until my dreams come true'.

 **First of all, I am sorry it took longer than expected.  
I went shopping and I had work, and I bought a drawing tabled so I can draw on my computer now and I just really had to try it.**

 **But I hope you forgive me and I hope you liked the chapter, I thing Ciel needs to be in it more because it's still a fanfiction so in the next chapter he will be in it more and I will try to keep it like that…unless you guys thing Jenny is so awesome XD nah just kidding fanfiction is fanfiction.**

 **Also next week…I'M JENNY**

 **Next week the convention will begin and I'm so excited!**

 **Again I hope you liked the chapter and please review ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12 Brotherly love

Chapter 12

 _Brotherly love_

 **Elizabeth: Well I just learned Hong Kong is a country…thank you Olympics :/  
Alois: I thought Hong Kong was a monkey?  
Sebastian: You mean King Kong?  
Ciel: He's a gorilla not a monkey idiot.  
Grell: I thought Hong Kong is an island?  
Ciel: King Kong is a GORILLA! Not an island not a monkey!  
Alois: Godzilla!  
Grell: Release the Kraken!  
Alois: Destoroyah! Oh NO!  
Grell: The launch Ness Monster is among us!  
Alois: Oh hell no! Hide yo kids, hide yo wife and hide your husbands cuz they rapin' everybody out hurr!  
Grell: Do you know the muffin man?  
Alois: Who lives on Drury Lane?!  
Ciel: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!**

Weeks after Jenavive had read the letter, she still kept thinking about it,  
She didn't get enough sleep and the circles around her eyes got bigger.  
When Sebastian would ask if she was okay she always just nodded and kept doing her work.

She didn't have any relax moments, her brain kept focusing on the letter.

Sebastian became worried but Jenavive didn't want to talk about it at all.

Jenavive was sitting in the royal garden doing some work while thinking.  
She looked around and pulled up her knees.

She was wearing normal jeans and a pink blouse.  
Her hair was pinned up and she was bare footed.

Suddenly some hands grabbed her shoulders.

She jumpscared and looked up when she saw the sparkling eye of Ciel.

Jenavive sighed 'Stop scaring me' she said.

Ciel grinned and sat down next to her, he looked at her face 'You look awful' he said.

'Excuse me!'

'You heard me…awful'.

Jenavive looked at him 'I do not look awful' she said fierce.

Ciel chuckled 'Yes you do, you look dead'.

Jenavive stared in his eyes 'Is that a compliment?'.

'In your case…no…'.

Jenavive sighed.

Ciel turned towards her and looked at her dark circles around her eyes 'What's on your mind?' he asked.

Jenavive didn't react.

'Jenny?'.

No reaction.

'Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive! Why are you acting so distant'.

Finally Jenavive looked up.

'Too much' she said.

Ciel looked away 'Why do you keep working than?' he asked.

'Because working keeps me off the thoughts' Jenavive said as she was sealing a letter that was laying on her lap.

She called a servant and gave him the envelope 'Please search Lau and give him this envelope, just tell him it's his payment for the ice cream'.

The servant nodded and hurried away.

Ciel and Jenavive didn't say a thing for a few moments.

'Who is the girl in your dreams?' Jenavive eventually asked and looked at Ciel.

Ciel looked up 'Where did you here that?'.

Jenavive looked back into the garden 'I didn't…I read it in a letter in your old office when I was cleaning up the villa from Sebastian's stuff' she explained.

Ciel looked confused.

'Oh that letter!' he said after a while and grinned 'It's funny you found it'.

Jenavive looked down 'Yeah but…who is she?'.

Ciel laughed 'You ofcourse, the girl with white hair.  
It's strange cause in my dreams I only saw your hair and you were always standing with your back against me so I never saw the face of the girl.  
If I would, than I would have ordered Sebastian to find you' he explained.

'You would?' Jenavive asked while she put her work next to her.

'Yes ofcourse, you came into my dreams a lot.  
And I hated it, I recognized you but still couldn't say who you where…I was dying to know.  
So when you came to see me I was so happy, still I didn't trust it was real until you told me your full name.  
I remembered you from when we were kids'.

Jenavive smiled 'Do you remember a lot about that…I mean from when we were kids?' she asked.

Ciel nodded 'When I remembered you everything slowly came back'.

'Like?'.

'Like…when it was Christmas and we were sitting at the fireplace and Santa came in with presents, later I found out he was hired and he wasn't fat at all' Ciel said laughing.

Jenavive grinned 'I can remember a part of it… the part that Elizabeth and her family came by'.

'Yes! And Tanaka had presents for us to! Even for mom and dad' Ciel said happy.

Jenavive sighed 'Mom and dad…I can't remember you wrote something about them'.

'What do you mean?' Ciel asked confused.

'In the letter…you wrote to the reapers, Grell, auntie Red and others…but not to mom and dad' Jenavive said 'at least not specifically'.

Ciel nodded 'I wrote to the people most dearest to me, ofcourse they are dear to me… still the only thing they did, is having me as their son.  
Because of that I was earned the company.  
They thought me to be ice and generous and to not let people stand alone…in the end nothing of that was helpful after they died.  
And when Sebastian came those things slowly faded away…'.

'So?'.

'So…I learned everything myself or Sebastian thought me…mom and dad didn't learn me anything I can use now.  
Of course I love them just like you…but I just didn't have any things to say to them in the letter' Ciel explained looking at Jenavive.

Jenavive nodded understandable 'That's reasonable, still I don't really remember much about mom and dad' she said.

Ciel looked the little mole underneath her left eye 'As long as you remember, that's good enough' he said and smiled slightly.

Jenavive laid down on the garden bench and placed her head on his lap.  
'I'm happy you are my brother, even though you sometimes don't show it…I know you are happy too' She said as she closed her eyes.

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian looking at them with a smile on his face, as to say: 'Thank you'.  
Ciel smiled back and placed his hand on Jenavive's head 'I am Jenny…I really am'.

When Jenavive opened her eyes again she felt a small pain in her stomach.  
She was laying on a hospital bed in the palace infirmary.  
Sebastian and Ciel where sitting on the side of her bed while talking softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them.  
Sebastian and Ciel didn't seem to notice and kept talking.

'Lucifer is taking way to long again' she heard Ciel say.

Sebastian sighed 'He has more things on his head, be patient' Sebastian said annoyed.

'be patient?! She is my sister and Lucifer had already need to be here 15 minutes ago'.

'Calm down Ciel, you are going to wake her up, if you keep screaming like that' Sebastian said and looked at Jenavive who had already closed her eyes again.

A few minutes later she heard loud steps coming closer 'I'm sorry for the delay, but my prisoner did not want to work with me' Someone said.

She could hear it was Lucifer, his voice was always loud and careless with some cheeriness in it.

'Prisoner!' Ciel said angry and stood up 'That's what took you so long?!'.

'Yes a prisoner, now sit down and shut your mouth, be happy I came instead of sending a regular doctor'.

Jenavive felt Lucifer's aura next to her closely.  
A cold hand grabbed her shirt and pulled it up so her belly was seen.

She heard some metal against each other.  
After she felt a cold round thing on her belly she heard Lucifer laugh.

'What?' Sebastian asked.

Lucifer laughed again 'Nothing…nothing…please tell me what exactly happened?'.

'Well, I was talking with her in the garden about…some things, a few moment later she laid down and when I wanted to pick her up she started moaning.  
It sounded as if she was in pain, so I brought her here' he explained to Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded and turned to Sebastian '…Sebastian…when was the last time you had sexual intercourse' he asked with a to serious face.

'what…'.

'you heard me…don't be shy'.

'Uhm… a few weeks before she started acting weird…why?' he asked a bit uncomfterble.

Lucifer grabbed a potion and put some on his hand, it looked like a handcream.  
He smeared it all over Jenavive's belly, slowly a small noise was heard.

It sounded like knocking…no…it was a beat.

Sebastian turned paler than he already was and buried his face in his hands.

'Tadaaa!' Lucifer said 'A heartbeat'.

Jenavive's eyes flew open 'WHAT!'.

'Oh' Lucifer smiled 'She's awake, guess what…either you have a sudden heartbeat again'.

'Or…?'.

'oooorr…your pregnant, again' Lucifer said with a happy face.

Jenavive couldn't believe him 'First…Please tell me it ain't triplets, or twins'.

Lucifer grinned 'It's not…it are four'.

'WHAT THE…!' Sebastian screamed.

Lucifer laughed 'Don't worry it's one, it's one'.

Ciel stood up 'Well…this was unnecessary' he said 'Only one thing…I don't get it…why did Jenavive felt pain after only a few weeks instead of a few months like with the other childs' he asked.

Lucifer looked up 'well…this one has a very strong heartbeat and her breathing is faster than normal…I suspect this kid will be active, fast and very strong' he said.

Jenavive got of the bed 'I'm confused' she said and sighed.

Lucifer grinned 'We all are confused dear' he said 'well I ques my work is done here'.

Lucifer walked of smiling and mumbling happily, Ciel also wanted to walk away, he hugged Jenavive and told her to be careful from now one.

When Jenavive was alone with Sebastian she stood up.

Sebastian looked at her 'Are you sure you want to continue another child' he asked 'I still remember through how much pain you went…I don't like it to see you like that'.

Jenavive nodded 'I know and I don't mind if I have to go through pain to ger something beautiful for it in return' she said smiling.

Sebastian sighed 'Well than, it's your choice'.

'My choice?...what about you?...do you want it?' she asked.

Sebastian looked her in her eyes 'Ofcourse I do, you are my love and the children are proof I still love you, this one will show I will love you forever' he said.

Jenavive smiled and slightly blushed.

Together they walked through the halls of the palace.

Nero was waiting for Jenavive and Sebastian in Sebastian's office.

'Mom, are you alright?' he asked when they came in.

'Nero…I don't sit in my office when I am not there' Sebastian said and looked at him.

Nero looked down 'I'm sorry, I just got really worried when I heard mom was in the infirmary.

Jenavive smiled and walked towards him.  
She stroked his hair 'I'm alright don't worry'.

Nero closed his eyes, after a few moments his eyes opened '…a little sister…' he said and looked up to Jenavive.

Jenavive looked at him shocked 'what?'.

'We are getting a little sister…right? I can hear her heartbeat' Nero said smiling.

Sebastian grinned 'Go tell Tash and Alexis, you are way too smart lil boy' Sebastian said.

Nero stood up 'Pff little' he said and walked into the hallway grinning.

Sebastian and Jenavive heard him yelling loudly.

Jenavive grinned 'Sometimes it feels as if they are still toddlers' she said 'So strong and they look like they are 18 ….it went so fast'.

Sebastian hugged her and kissed her head 'Don't worry, she will get a lot of love…from to many people' he said smiling.

Jenavive looked at him as he was smiling at her, even though Sebastian was a demon.  
Still in her eyes he was her god, her everything…

…her biggest treasure.

 **Hellu, I'm sorry it took a bit longer…last weekend I finally went to Abunai!, the anime convention and It was so much fun!**

 **I finally had the chance to be Jenavive and…I loved it, I felt really pretty and with the sebby on my side I felt really good.  
Next year my bf and I will do Jenny and Sebby again, but in the royal style.  
Sebby in his white prince suit and Jenny in a big Victorian dress, we will also do the Joker and Harley Quin, but that's all for next year.**

 **I really had fun and bought a lot of pretty things like, comics, plushies, and I love yaoi surprise bag XD (don't ask I was to curious) and a lot of POCKY!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter even though it took a bit longer (I'm really sorry, I started my new school again so I am very busy, I need to get up at 6:15 in the morning and am done late so I am very tired).**

 **Please review ^-^**

 **P.S I am making a facebookpage so if it is made I will post he pictures of Abunai on it so you can see how I was in cosplay and as Jenny, but I first have to finish my logo, but when it's done I will tell ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams

Chapter 13

 _Dreams_

 **Ciel: Seriously Sebastian?  
Sebastian: What seem to be the problem Young Master?  
Ciel: Is there something you wat to tell me?  
Sebastian: I have no idea what you mean Young master?.  
Ciel: WHY THE FUCK IS THE BATH FULL OF CATS!  
Sebastian: oh that…surprise? **

Months had past and Jenavive's belly had become bigger and bigger.

Sebastian helped her a lot, so did the kids and the servants.

She sat in the library when Sebastian came in with cookies.

'I have your cookieees' he said and sat down next to her.

Jenavive smiled 'took you a while'.

Sebastian grinned 'Oooh they not for you, they are for the baby' he said.

Jenavive smirked and placed a hand on her belly 'Perfect! That means I can eat them too' she said while she grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her head, he had also brought his paperwork to the library so he could sit together with Jenavive and still do his work.

'Sebby…'

'Hm?'

'When will you stop working? Jenavive asked suddenly.

Sebastian looked up 'Stop working…well…I'll be done in the evening' he said.

'No I mean…stop working' she tried again

Sebastian looked confused 'You mean…retire?'.

Jenavive nodded slightly.

'Jenny…I might be an old demon…but I ain't going to retire, I'm the white prince, Nero isn't ready to take over and I'm sorry I have a lot of work' Sebastian explained.

Jenavive looked down 'yeah… I know…but still, we never do anything fun together, it's always you working…me being pregnant or something, we never go to an amusement park or a zoo or I don't know…have a day with the family.  
I heard Alexis found a boy she fancied…maybe we can invite him?' she asked.

Sebastian smiled 'I'm sorry dear…I'm just too busy…if I wouldn't be, than what kind of prince would I be?' he joked.

Jenavive stood up 'A bad one…but now…your being a bad father' she said and walked out of the library.

Sebastian sighed and walked after her 'Jenny! wait'.

Jenavive turned around and stopped.

'I'm really sorry'.

'Yes Sebastian I know…just go do your work'.

Sebastian sighed and hugged Jenavive 'Jenavive please, don't be angry'.

Jenavive pushed Sebastian away and did a step back 'You know what…sometimes I want to go back to when I was still human and you still just my butler…so I can do fun stuff with you without you saying you're busy…sometimes I want to go back to the old times' she said and walked away.

Sebastian didn't have an expression on his face and stared at her until she was out of sight.

Jenavive was on her way to her room when she saw Claude passing the hallway.

Claude looked at her and noticed her belly, he pulled a disgusted face as he walked past her.

Jenavive just rolled her eyes and opened the door of the bedroom.

She laid down on the bed and tried not to close her eyes.

But because of the soft sheets and puffy pillows…she failed, she slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep quietly.

 _Lights where flickering and candles where glowing around the large Phantomhive ballroom._

 _Everyone looked elegant and pretty as they all greeted Jenavive as the host._

 _Jenavive smiled and bowed to everyone when she noticed Sebastian coming closer in his butler suit._

 _He bowed and smiled like he always did 'Milady, you look lovely this evening, Lady Elizabeth did a good job in dressing you' he said._

 _Jenavive felt herself getting red as she hid behind her white hair._

 _Sebastian looked at her and stroked away some strings of hair 'That's better, the guests would want to see your face instead of just your hair Milady'._

 _He took Jenavive's arm and walked with her around the ballroom while she talked to people as the music was playing on the background._

 _They all told her how beautiful she looked and that they love her white hair._

 _She didn't believe a word they said but still kept smiling as if she felt flattered._

 _She looked at the people dance and laugh.  
She looked at the ground sad and wanted to walk away._

 _Sebastian pulled her back 'Milady? What's wrong?'._

 _Jenavive looked at him 'I feel sad Sebastian…I don't feel comfterble here' she said._

 _Sebastian smiled and patted her head 'Parties like this are ofcourse a bit much for a 16 year old, why don't we go upstairs and play a game of chess, your brother always liked that'._

 _Jenavive shrugged 'I don't know how to play chess…'._

 _Sebastian smiled at her 'If you want I can teach you Milady' he said._

 _Jenavive smiled slightly and nodded 'I'd like that' she said and run to the stairs._

' _Oh dear, You really want to leave this to the servants?'._

 _Jenavive nodded 'I trust them'._

' _Well…you are the first one' Sebastian said and winked playful._

 _Together they walked upstairs._

 _Jenavive was very small compared to Sebastian her head was a bit higher than his shoulder what made her seem cute next to her butler._

 _Sebastian opened the door and Jenavive walked in._

 _Suddenly the lights went out and the darkness surrounded Jenavive._

 _She looked around 'Sebastian?...where are you?' she said._

 _Suddenly 2 bright red lights appeared before her as they slowly came closer._

 _Slowly Jenavive saw Sebastian's figure come into her reach._

 _He came closer and embraced her tightly._

 _Jenavive closed her eyes and felt his warmth._

 _Suddenly she felt his nails in her back ripping open her dress and corset._

 _She felt Sebastian laugh as he pulled her closer._

 _He smiled widely as his sharp teeth showed, he put a hand in front of Jenavive's eyes._

 _She felt a strong pain in her chest and she felt his teeth in her neck._

 _She squealed and tried pushing him away, but he was to strong.  
He pushed her against the wall moving his fingers up to her face._

 _When he put his hand down from her eyes she saw him in his White suit as she was looking at him in once again her adult version._

 _Sebastian looked even scarier his mouth was covered in blood dripping down his lips._

 _He licked his lips looking at her with red shining eyes._

Jenavive gasped and woke up.

She sat up and looked around the room.

She sighed and stood up.  
She walked to the door and opened it as Claude was in front of it 'Miss Jenavive' he said looking down on her.

Jenavive glared at him 'What do you want'.

Claude looked at her belly and pushed her so she did a step back.

He walked in and locked the door.

Jenavive looked at him 'W-what are you doing…?' she asked.

Claude glared at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer 'sometimes I want to feel what Sebastian feels' he said smirking with glowing eyes.

Jenavive tried pushing him away 'Get lost!' she said.

Claude held her pols tight and held her close by putting an arm around her waist.  
Jenavive looked away from him as he got closer.

He hand went down to her butt as he squeezed it tightly 'So this is what he held onto when he produced those pretty kids of you' he said still smirking

Jenavive pushed her weight onto him so he was pushed against the wall.

She kicked him between his legs with her knee as he fell down on his knees.

Jenavive looked down at him and slapped his face.

Claude slowly got up 'I don't need you' he said as he unlocked and opened the door 'you also have a beautiful daughter…I bet she has the same body as you, and hers is even fresher' he said and closed the door locking it from the outside with a special key so Jenavive couldn't unlock it from the inside.

Jenavive screamed at him but he was already gone.

She banged on the door and screamed for help.

She heard servants on the other side trying to help her but they couldn't find out how to unlock the door.

'I will get Sebastian Miss Jenavive' one of the servants said as the heard steps getting softer.

Jenavive sighed and walked the chairs in the room near the fireplace.

She sat down desperately thinking about what Claude would do.

As she was thinking she felt kicks inside her belly, she held onto the chair with two hands as she felt the pain.

She looked up as she heard loud bangs on the door.

'JENAVIVE!?' Sebastian's voice shouted

Jenavive stood up and walked to the door as fast as she could.

'Jenny! don't come near the door! Go sit behind something to protect yourself, I'm going to open the door with force'.

Jenavive walked back and sat behind the bed 'I-I'm ready!'.

A short silence fell as a big explosion followed.

Jenavive looked over the edge of the bed, she saw smoke and silhouettes walking around.

She saw Sebastian running towards her, he hugged her tight and placed a hand on her head.

'Sebby…I'm alright…'.

Sebastian kissed her cheek softly 'where is Claude?' he asked as he slowly let go of her.

Jenavive shrugged 'He closed the door and left, I don't know'.

Sebastian helped Jenavive up and walked towards the door.

'Sebastian!'.

Sebastian turned around 'Don't worry I'll be safe'.

'I know you will' Jenavive looked at him a bit scared 'he went after Alexis…' she eventually said.

Slowly Sebastian's eyes started glowing and the ground started shaking.

The lights went out and only Sebastian's glowing eyes where seen.

They slowly faded as Sebastian left the room.

The servants helped Jenavive and checked if she was okay.

Sebastian was walking high speed through the palace towards Claud's area.

He pushed open the big doors as it hit a servant who fell on the ground.

Sebastian stepped over him without looking and walked on.

'CLAUDE! COME OUT AND FACE ME!' he screamed and kicked open different doors.

'M-mister Claude isn't here now…' one of the servants said nervous.

Sebastian glared at the servant 'Where…is….he!'.

The servant looked at him 'We don't know, he just left'.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked out of Claude's area.

He walked outside into Hell's capital city.

People bowed and greeted him formally.

He stopped walking and sighed deeply.

Suddenly someone jumped down behind him.

Sebastian reacted fast, he turned around and pierced the person against a wall while holding his troth.

He loosened his grip when he looked into Tash his eyes.

Tash blinked a few times as he stared back.

'Don't ever scare me again' Sebastian said angry.

Tash nodded slightly 'Alexis is in her room…Claude isn't even close'.

Sebastian looked at him confused 'How do you even know I was looking for him…?'.

Tash shrugged 'I picked up something…'.

'you sure Alexis is okay?'

'Yes…I always follow her around, so she doesn't do anything stupid'.

Sebastian slightly relaxed 'Alright…let's go check on your mom' he said and walked towards the palace again followed by Tash.

Jenavive was sleeping in her room as Nodi jumped on the bed in her cat form, she laid down against Jenavive her bell.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling Jenavive's warmth.

 _Nodi looked around the blue waters of the ocean._

 _She felt the summer breeze in her black hair and smiled happily while feeling the warm air._

 _A small purr escaped her mouth as she slowly walked into the water._

 _Sebastian was sitting behind her on a tree that had fell down._

' _Nodi please watch out you don't have your changes under control yet!' he said while looking after her._

 _Nodi looked over her shoulder 'I will big brother I will'._

 _Sebastian looked after her as Nodi was swimming around the water going further and further into the open sea._

 _She smiled while swimming._

 _Brightly coloured fish where swimming around her leg.  
She twirled around in the water and dived towards the bottom._

 _She looked at the coloured corals and starfish._

 _As she swam back to the surface she felt herself changing._

' _S-SEBASTIAN! HELP ME' she screamed as she changed into cat form._

 _She felt herself sink into the water not being able to breath or swim._

 _She couldn't control her cat body but tried everything to swim even though it wouldn't work._

 _On the moment she couldn't hold her breath anymore she took in water and slowly drowned as Sebastian pulled her out of the water._

'...Nodi?'.

Jenavive stroked Nodi's fur as Nodi was slightly shaking.

She put as small blanket near Nodi as she hugged into them with her paws.

A few moments later Sebastian walked in, in his old butler suit.

Jenavive looked up surprised 'My..butler..' she said as her cheeks slightly turned red.

Sebastian smiled as he always did and stood next to the bed.

He slightly bowed and looked at her with his devious smile.

'Milady…until the baby will arrive…I will be your butler once again' he said as he took her hand and kissed the palm softly.

'Are you serious' Jenavive asked happy.

'Of course I do, otherwise what kind of butler would I be'.

 **First of all, I'm sorry for updating so late, my school started its 4** **th** **week today and I'm already really busy, I have to make like 5 drawings every week as homework and I have my personal projects like the present for my grandma and a new Jenny design ^-^**

 **I won't be able to update every week anymore so it will probably take a bit longer.**

 **But also good news now, the Facebook page is almost done and when I'm going to start on my next cosplays I will start the YouTube channel to at least the Facebook page may be going on between this and next month.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter even though it was a bit later.**

 **Please review and show me how sweet yo all are XD**


	14. Chapter 14 Gone

Chapter 14

 _Gone_

 **Alois: EVERYONE! I'm going to be writing a novel!  
Ciel: What are you going to write about?  
Alois: everything I know!  
Ciel: that won't be a novel that will be a short story.  
Alois: *FLIPS CAR* GAH!**

'DADYYYY!'.

Alexis her voice echoed through the palace.

Sebastian looked up while he was making tea for Jenavive.

A servant came running in 'L-lord Sebastian…your daughter isn't in her room…'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked confused as he poured the hot water in a tea pot 'Well…where is she then?' he asked.

The servant looked away 'we don't know…she is gone and we can't find her'.

Sebastian looked up and put away the tea fast, he dashed out of the kitchen.  
He sprinted through the halls and up the stairs towards Alexis her room.

He pushed open the doors and walked into the room.  
It looked messy and the balcony doors where open.

The curtains where floating in the wind.

Sebastian walked towards the balcony as his eyes where glowing slightly.

Jenavive came running in out of breath.  
She was holding her belly and was bending forward a bit looking down with a red face.

Sebastian looked at her 'I told you to stay in bed didn't I'.

Jenavive looked up 'Yes…I'm sorry but it took so long so I went to look for you in the kitchen, and when I heard about Alexis I ran here' she explained.

'You ran here!? From our room up the stairs and through the big hall?!',

Jenavive nodded casually.

Sebastian pointed at the door 'Go back now! I don't want anything to happen to you in any way' he said loud.

Jenavive sighed and walked back to her room to crawl back in bed.

Sebastian walked after her as he looked over his shoulder one more time.

When Jenavive was all set in bed again, Sebastian came in with tea 'Tea milady' he said he handed her a cup.

He noticed the sad look on her face 'Don't worry Jenny' he said 'we will find her. I'll start looking for her right away' he said to calm her down.

Jenavive sipped from her tea and nodded slowly.  
'She was shot, chased after and now she is gone' she said sad.

Sebastian gave her a kiss on her head as he took of his butler tailcoat.

Jenavive watched him leave as she looked at his tailcoat which he left on the chair next to the bed.  
She sighed and grabbed her book as she lowly started reading.

While Sebastian left to search for Alexis and Jenavive tried to distract herself, Alexis woke up in an unfamiliar room.

She looked around confused.

Light came in through the large windows.  
The room looked very modern and clean.

She pushed the sheets of her and stood up.  
She was still wearing her clothes as they were when she passed out what made her feel relieved.

She slowly walked to the door hoping it wasn't locked.  
She let out a sigh when it opened.  
Nervously she peeked around the corner and saw a big hall.

She walked out of the room into the hall and closed the door behind her softly.

At the end of the hall she saw an old stairs.

She walked towards it soundless.

Near the stairs was a large window.  
She looked outside and saw nothing but trees and woods, far away in the distance the highest tower of the royal palace was seen.

She stood on top of the stairs and looked down.  
She heard classical music coming from the room down the stairs.

She took a deep breath and did a step down.  
The wood creaked and made loud noises.  
She held her breath as it slowly went silent.

The music had stopped playing and footsteps came closer.

Alexis freaked out and ran back to the room she woke up in, she closed the door and sat down in a dark corner of the room.

The footsteps came up the stairs and sounded louder every second.

Alexis started shivering and her eyes where glowing dangerously.

Suddenly a soft knock was heard on the door.

'…Lexi?...are you awake?' a soft voice said.

Alexis her eyes widened.

Only one person called her Lexi.

Alexis jumped up and lowly opened the door.

A familiar face appeared before her.

It was Dean…

Dean was the boy she fell in love with, she was always with him when she had the chance.

Dean smiled when he saw her face and wanted to hug her.

But Alexis did a step back before he could and stared at him.

Dean looked confused 'What's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?' he asked.

Alexis kept staring.

'Look…I know your confused but I didn't bring you here to ignore me and just keep staring with that scary look in your eyes' he said.

They both stayed silent for a moment.

Dean sighed and did a step towards her and took one of her hands gently.

Alexis pulled it back in reflex and slapped his cheek.

The sound of the hit echoed through the room.

Dean gasped as he felt the hit and looked up shocked.

Alexis her eyes where glowing brightly and a dark aura hang around her.

'L-lexi…'.

'ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND!' Alexis screamed.

Dean stared at her 'What do you mean?'.

'DEAN! YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP ME! I'M A PRINCESS HALF OF THE ARMY WILL COME LOOKING FOR ME!'.

Alexis sighed a bit annoyed, she walked past dean out of the room.

Dean turned around 'Lexi? Where are you going'.

Alexis kept walking and reached the stairs 'Home' she said and walked down the stairs.

Dean walked after her 'No please Lexi stay'.

'Dean I can't, you will be thrown into the dungeons and get tortured.  
That's what will happen, and I don't wat that.  
I'm not going because I want to, I'm going so you won't get hurt' she explained and opened the door.

Dean slightly smiled 'that's sweet of you Lexi but…you can't leave' he said.

'Watch me'.

'No Lexi I mean there is nothing else but forest out there for at least 20 miles.  
After that there is a large river, you won't reach civilisation for weeks, you CAN'T leave' Dean explained.

Alexis looked over her shoulder 'Why did you bring me here?'.

'to be together'.

'We are always together'.

'I mean…together together, without anyone else' Dean explained while walking towards her.

Alexis looked down 'I'd do anything to make that happen. But Dean you have to understand, even I have duties in the palace, you could have just asked me instead of just taking me' she said.

Dean nodded slightly 'I understand, still you can't leave the forest tis to big and the river to wide'.

Alexis opened the door 'It will be a long trip then' she said as she walked through the door and into the forest.

She kept on walking and after a few hours she got tired.

She sat down and felt something poking against her boob, she found a little pencil she always put between her breast so she won't lose it.  
She got the pencil from Sebastian and had a little red button.  
Sebastian knew she did a lot of reckless things so this was a way to get out of trouble if she needed help.

She smiled brightly and stared at it as she pushed the little red button.  
After a while a little red light started flickering on top of the pencil.

Alexis leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

Jenavive was brushing her hair when she heard beeping.

She looked around confused.  
She stood up and started walking around towards the sound.

Jenavive ended up in front of the bookshelf, she saw a little red light coming from one of Sebastian's work maps.  
She knew he was preparing the army to search for Alexis but this looked important.

Jenavive took the map and opened it.

A global map of Hell was seen, and one little dot in the middle of the dark forest was shining brightly.

Jenavive looked confused and closed the map.  
She walked out of the room towards the big training yard of the army.

She saw demons with large, wide wings and demons with bigger fangs than normal, the vampire race.

She saw Sebastian in the distance talking with Leviathan and Beelzebub the two princes above him.  
The three of them were in charge of the army.

All soldiers bowed when they saw Jenavive and Leviathan and Beelzebub did a few steps back.

Sebastian looked up and rolled his eyes 'For the love of god Jenny…what part of staying in bed don't you understand my dear?' he said annoyed.

Jenavive handed him the map 'well I can't stay in bed while your maps are making weird noises' she said.

Sebastian looked at the map 'where did you find this?'.

Jenavive shrugged 'Somewhere between the books, it looked important so…' she said and looked down.

Sebastian smiled 'It is, it really is, this might help us find Alexis' he said full of joy, he hugged Jenavive tight and kissed her cheek 'what kind of husband would I be without you my sweet wife'.

Jenavive grinned 'you wouldn't even be a husband without me' she said.

Sebastian laughed and kissed her again.

Jenavive blushed slightly.

Sebastian opened the map and said something to Leviathan and Beelzebub.

Beelzebub started screaming to the soldiers to form lines.

And within a few minutes all soldiers where in perfect lines of 20

Jenavive gave Sebastian a kiss on his cheek and slapped his butt, then walked away casually with a big grin on her face.

Sebastian smirked and looked at her while his face became red.

He stepped on his black horse and held the map infront of him.

The gates opened and the group started moving.

Jenavive was on her balcony as her white hair floated in the wind as she watched Sebastian leave.

In the meanwhile Lucifer was working hard to solve a big problem.

A servant came in and gave him a written document.

She bowed and hurried to get out of the office again.

Lucifer read the document over and over again.

He sighed troubled 'This has been the 9th person this week already' he said annoyed.

Lucifer was troubled by the deaths that where running up high in Hell.

Normally in 5 years 2 demons would die, mostly because they were killed or starved to death.

Now only 2 years had passed and already 9 demons died without anyone knowing why.  
They only thing they had in common was the fact they were all covered in blood, but no wounds were found.

Lucifer didn't know what to do, he just tried to ignore it even though he knew he shouldn't.

He had send some of the documents to Ciel but even Ciel didn't know what it could be.

For now Lucifer just put all the documents away, he thought it would be important now, as long as he knew about it.

Alexis had fallen asleep hours ago.  
Slowly the ground around her started shaking, first softly but more rough as the sound of people also came closer.

Before she knew It an army of soldiers were standing around her

She looked confused an happy at the same time.

'Alexis!'.

Alexis looked to her side and saw Sebastian stepping of his horse, he ran towards her and hugged her tight.

'daddy…'.

'my god Alexis where have you been' Sebastian said worried.

Alexis sighed 'I was…just walking outside and lost my way around a bit' she said.

Beelzebub looked at her confused 'You are born here little lady…sounds a bit strange you would lose your way' he said.

Alexis looked at him 'Yes milord I may sound strange but…it is what happened'.

Sebastian helped her up 'I'm happy you gave the pencil to me…I wouldn't know what to do if didn't have it' Alexis said happy.

She stepped on Sebastian's horse, Sebastian sat behind her and had his arms around at the sides of her.

They ride back to the castle and arrived safely.

The soldiers were dismissed and Alexis was brought back to her room by some guards.

Jenavive was waiting for Sebastian on the training field.

Sebastian saw her sitting near the grass and sighed.

He walked towards her 'Jenny…please just tell me…are you trying to make me angry or are you just a very bad listener' he said grinning slightly.

Jenavive smiled innocently 'oh come on…I'm just a pregnant, demon princess wife not some helpless child'.

Jenavive stood up.

Sebastian shrugged 'I thought you wanted it more like butler and master again right?' he asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes I do.., but I wasn't a helpless child back then either so shut up'.

'Well…'.

'No! I wasn't' Jenavive said fierce.

Sebastian laughed 'I was just joking dear'.

Jenavive grinned and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips 'Bring me to my room and feed me cake' she said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then grinned slightly and bowed.

He picked her up and walked to their room.

'Yes… milady'.

 **Helluuw my readers ^0^**

 **I know it has taken a bit longer again, but I think two weeks will be the shortest amount of time to upload, a week will just be impossible with the amount of homework and school hours I have.**

 **I am also very busy with finishing the fb page where I will share you all my drawings and how I picture every one outside the anime.**

 **But also I will put links on it to other good stories I have read or links to my own stories if I have uploaded another chapter.  
I'll share my vlogs for conventions and my cosplays on how I make things or where I get everything.**

 **I am almost done with my profile picture and if I'm lucky it will be done next time I upload a chapter so I will tell you guys about it asap.**

 **Please review or send me a message if you have a question ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15 Back Home

Chapter 15  
 _Back home_

 **Claude: This looks gay  
Ciel: You look gay  
Claude: No he looks gay  
Sebastian: I do not look gay  
Ciel: you are gay  
Sebastian: at least I don't look gay  
Alois: Let's all be gay!  
Ciel: Shut up you whore 0^0**

Lucifer was working hard in his lab underneath the palace near the dungeons.

He was testing blood samples he got from the demons that had died in the past few months.

He was throwing kinds of powder and potions with it and wrote down the reactions it had.

Lucifer had made all kinds of potions and strange powders which he used to cure or kill people.

Suddenly someone walked in.

Lucifer turned around and looked right into the violet eyes of Ash.

Ash looked annoyed.

'What did you find?' Lucifer asked.

Ash looked away 'Not much'.

Lucifer sighed annoyed 'what is that not much?'.

'…just the things we already know…symptoms, what they said, what they did, that's all'.

Lucifer's eyes started glowing dangerously as if fire burned inside his head.

He walked towards Ash and put his fingertip on his chest.

The moment Lucifer his finger touched Ash his chest, Ash got blown back against the wall.

Lucifer showed his teeth and walked towards Ash 'I told you to get NEW information…instead of following my orders, you come back information I ALREADY KNOW!'.

Ash looked up to Lucifer slowly 'I'm sorry' he said.

Lucifer groaned 'I don't want your sorry, I want information! Your stupidity can cost me lives! So go out there and do your work, we made a deal and you need to keep yourself to that deal'.

Ash stood up and wiped some dust of his clothes 'Yes I will' he said and looked down 'I will return with information you can work with…m-milord'.

Ash turned around and rubbed his head as he walked away.

At that same moment Ciel was back in the Phantomhive mansion together with Sebastian.

Ciel looked at all the old paintings which had aged in the years.

Sebastian was back in the kitchen and smiled '…memories' he said to himself as he touched the counter where he always stood making pancake mixes and cakes.

Ciel came walking in and grinned 'Getting emotional?' he said joking.

Sebastian laughed sarcastically and walked towards Ciel 'you said you wanted to go here…why? This place is almost falling apart, it's full of dust and it looks very spooky' Sebastian said.

Ciel looked around 'yes I know…I just thought maybe we can restore it to its full glory, I mean it once was a very pretty mansion' he said.

Sebastian nodded 'it sure was'.

As they were walking around the mansion bringing back old dusty memories they heard a scream.

They looked up and saw Jenavive running towards them with Nodi in her arms.

She jumped behind Sebastian and almost killed Nodi with her hugs.

Ciel sighed annoyed 'What did you do?' he asked and looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive looked up 'What did I do? You mean what did Nodi do!, she was running around and found a mouse, she went after it and pawed against the wall…then a part of the wall fell down and TRILLIONS of spiders and rats came running out' she said and pulled a discussed face.

Sebastian smirked and shake his head 'Here we go again' he said and walked the way Jenavive came from, he saw a big hole in the wall.

Little spiders where looking at him curious.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked around the corner at Ciel 'Don't worry…Claude just laid some eggs'.

Ciel laughed and walked further towards Jenavive her room.

He opened the door as it made a painfully loud sound.

They walked in and saw the windows where open.

Jenavive looked confused 'they weren't open when we arrived here' she said and walked towards the windows.

She turned around and saw a man standing next to the door on the other side.

Her skin turned paler then it already was.

Ciel and Sebastian also walked in.

The door fell close and the man smirked as also Ciel and Sebastian turned around.

Sebastian's eyes went sharp and red the instant he saw the man, Ciel looked more confused and Nodi started hissing.

It was their father.

His smirk turned into smile.

'Sebastian my boy' he said and walked towards him.

Sebastian stood in front of Jenny and Nodi who was still in her arms.

The father blinked a few times 'You seem different form the last time I saw you, what happened to those magnificent blue eyes of yours.'

Sebastian grinned 'I don't know…I think they ran away' he said in a sarcastic tone.

The father took a deep breath 'I see your lovely…wife is here to…but who are those other two'

Sebastian looked at Ciel 'This is…Bobby…one of my sons' he said with a serious face.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked at the man ' Yeah…I am…I guess'.

Jenavive let Nodi down 'And this is our beautiful cat Nodi' she said smiling.

her father smiled again ' Nodi…you named your cat after your sister?' he asked and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed 'No…this is Nodi…my sister'.

The father looked confused ' She is a cat!? How is that possible…my little princess a cat!'.

Nodi turned into her half cat half human form, she looked at the man smiling while waving her tail around and twitching her ears.

The father gasped.

Nodi blinked

He just stared at her '…h-how?'.

Sebastian grinned 'She was dying, a cat was near so we linked her soul to the cat'.

'you can't do that, it goes against the rules of nature'.

Nodi and Sebastian both laughed 'Yes…but we don't follow the rules of nature so…we don't really care if we go against them' Sebastian said.

The eyes of their father started to glow a bright blue and small lightballs appeared around his hands.

He looked at Jenavive and grinned evil when he saw her pregnant belly 'I see you decided to reproduce some more of your awful race…but don't worry…if I kill it now, I won't have to do it later.  
You were always my favourite Sebastian, caring for your sister, being nice to elders, helping your mother even if she was screaming at you…so sweet and so pure…what happened'.

Sebastian showed his fangs 'Freedom that's what happened, I was finally free of my expectations, the yelling, the musts and the don'ts…I finally could do what I wanted to do…be free' Sebastian said as he looked his father in the eye.

His father sighed deeply, he looked down and twirled around some lightballs.

Jenavive was looking at him while protecting her belly with her arms.

Nodi was in front of Jenavive and Ciel still didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Jenavive slowly turned around and looked out of the window, she saw someone standing in front of the mansions door and at the gates.

'…You're not alone…are you' she said as she slowly turned around again.

The father looked at her 'You noticed?...I have been hanging around this mansion for a few weeks now because a strong energy pulled me here…then I got a message from someone below in hell you all would be here so I stood my ground and waited… and here…you …are' he said smirking.

He walked towards Jenavive.  
Nodi started hissing loudly and showed her teeth.

Her father stared at her, he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her aside.

Nodi fell against Sebastian and fell on the ground together.

Their father was now standing in front of Jenavive glaring into her eyes.

Ciel did a step towards them but got blown against the wall by only a small movement.

The father just looked at Jenavive, he kneeled down before her and put his hands on her belly.

He felt the kicks of the baby and the heartbeat.

He smiled brightly and closed his eyes as he stood up again 'Oh how I'd wish to just get you out…bring you to heaven and be the beautiful angel you were supposed to become' he said and looked up to Jenavive.

'She will never become an angel…she will become a strong independent DEMON' Jenavive said and glared at him.

He sighed 'Then…there is nothing to do about it…I can't let it be born…it's un pure'.

Jenavive smirked 'She must have that from her parents' she said joking.

The father grinned and looked down 'that's why they also need to be…exterminated' he looked up and put a hand on Jenavive her chest as she got blown back through the window.

Jenavive didn't scream or squeal, she just looked shocked as she was trying to hold onto something, but she was already too far outside.

The father was grinning and looking down at her as she fell.

Jenavive felt as if everything went in slow motion, she saw Sebastian trying to safe her, but he got pulled back by his father and punched till he fell on the ground as a lifeless doll.

Jenavive closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around her belly as she was preparing for the hit when she would reach the ground.  
But strangely enough the hit wouldn't come.

She was too scared to open her eyes until she felt two warm embracing arms instead of the rock-hard ground.

When she opened her eyes she felt dizzy and everything was spinning.

She looked into eyes that looked similar to Sebastian's… but they were brown and they had the same mole under the left eye as Jenavive had…the eyes were shining in the daylight and looking down at her kindly.

For a moment everything turned hazy and she blacked out.  
When she returned to her senses she was sitting on a chair in the large garden she once spend days drawing and reading.

She looked around and rubbed her eyes as she noticed a lollipop on her lap.

She picked it up and saw it had the Phantomhive wrap, on the table next to her was a note placed underneath a small stone.

Jenavive pulled it from underneath the stone and read the few words written on it.

 _We are very proud of what you have become._

 _We will watch over you and protect you like we always have._

 _V.P, R.P_

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'V.P…R.P' she sighed and looked around, she ran towards the mansion and heard things breaking and collapsing.

If she wouldn't do anything the mansion would collapse and there would be nothing to go back to if she wanted to be alone with her memories…but if she would do something, she might get hurt and something could happen to the baby.

She didn't know what to do and ended up staring at the mansion seeing silhouettes fighting and running around.

Inside of the mansion people were thrown around pushed against floors and blown through walls.

Ciel had a black eye and a few cuts on his cheek.

Sebastian had a big cut on his upper lip and bruises all around his body.

Still his father had nothing, no bruises, no cuts…nothing.

It was as if he wasn't able to get hurt.

Sebastian felt powerless and didn't know what to do, he couldn't be killed, not now Jenavive was pregnant and Nero still needs to learn so much.

As Sebastian was thinking about all the reasons he had to stay alive, Ciel was getting really annoyed and was searching for wine that had been left somewhere.

Nodi was sitting next to Sebastian still in her half human half cat form.

Her ears were down and she looked scared.

Suddenly their father appeared from behind.

Nodi jumped up and hissed loudly.

'Don't you hiss at me young girl!' her father said.

Nodi hissed louder and did a step back.

Her father glared at her and turned to Sebastian, he grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.

Sebastian growled slightly out of reflex and showed his fangs and glowing eyes.

His father laughed loudly but didn't see Nodi coming closer.

Nodi had walked around them soundless so he wouldn't notice while facing Sebastian.

She jumped on his back and put her nails in his shoulders as she bit his neck.

Her father screamed and tried pulling her off.

She bit deeper in his skin and moved her head to the sides roughly.

She ripped his skin apart as he was bleeding a lot.

Nodi jumped of him and pulled Sebastian along.

She pushed him outside and searched for Ciel, she found Ciel in the wine cellar.

She took his hand while he was looking for a still full bottle.

He didn't have the chance to take one, Nodi had already pulled him along.

When they run towards the door Ciel saw The father almost dying of blood loss, he was laying in his own puddle of blood gasping for air.

Ciel looked at Nodi still running.

'What happened?!' he asked.

Nodi looked over her shoulder 'He needed to be dead…I caused him to almost…be dead'.

Ciel looked confused but kept quiet.

Jenavive was still staring at the mansion, the fighting had stopped…she felt nerve wreaking on who she would see first.

As she was waiting she felt a light aura around her, it made her think about the eyes she saw when she was pushed down, the warmth, the kindness, it all came back for a moment when she felt the aura.

She turned around and looked into the same eyes as before, they were close and shining as before.

The smile underneath the eyes was kind and caring.  
Slowly the smile and eyes faded and Jenavive was alone again.

She looked down and sighed.

'Jenny!'.

Jenavive heard the voice of Sebastian and turned around as the arms of Sebastian held her tight and twirled her around.

He smiled and kissed her head and lips.

Jenavive looked at his cut and bruises.

She stroked his lip and kissed it softly.

Nodi and Ciel looked at them from a distance.  
Ciel was smiling.

Suddenly he saw did a step back.

Nodi looked at him 'what's wrong'.

Ciel rubbed his eyes 'N…Nothing, I thought I saw someone familiar' he said.

Nodi looked around 'Where? There is no on here only You, Me, Jenny and Sebastian.  
The only thing that could be here are…I don't know…ghosts or something' Nodi said grinning.

Ciel looked at her a bit pale.

'Exactly…'.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **As normal it took a bit longer, I have a one week vacation now…well it probably is weekend when you read this XD so my vacation is almost over, but because of the vacation I have my work, and my bf came over so it took a bit longer to write.  
But I also couldn't upload for 3 days because our Wi-Fi was off…so yeah… trouble.**

 **But I finally made an end on it and so I was finally able to upload it today.**

 **Alsoooooo my fb page is finally ready, if you just go to fb and search for Doll Hunnybee, you can probably find me, the profile picture is an animated Jenny I made specially for the fb page, please like and follow, it's a page for my drawings so you can see how I vision all the characters in different kinds of clothing, my cosplays and updates on the story.**

 **So please like that and review on the chapter I hope you liked it ^-^.**


	16. Chapter 16 Brown eyes

Chapter 16

 _Brown eyes._

 **Elizabeth: I say we gather everyone with an IQ below 109 and have them fight to the death. That way by the year 2050, our collective brains wouldn't be the size of a walnut.  
Alois: So, who's your first opponent  
Grell: Me! I'll definitely win!  
Ciel: Grell you moron…  
Sebastian: ZING! :D  
Elizabeth: FU guys! There I said it!  
Alois: ew, no thanks.  
Sebastian: Double zing! :D**

Jenavive was throwing books around in Ciel's office, she pulled open drawers and closets.

She sat down on the desk and sighed when Ciel came walking in, he was reading some papers and slowly looked up.  
He looked around and sighed deeply.

He noticed Jenavive on the desk 'Why…why do you do this to me'.

Jenavive looked at him and jumped up 'Ciel! Where were you I needed you'.

Ciel raised an eyebrow 'No really…I didn't notice through the MESS IN MY OFFICE' he said a bit angry.

'…hehe..yeah sorry about that, I'll let it be cleaned up don't worry' Jenavive said and smiled.

Ciel walked to his desk and sat down on the chair 'What do you need'.

Jenavive hang over the desk 'Pictures…I need pictures' she said.

'Pictures?...of?'.

Jenavive nodded 'Of mom and dad'.

'Mom and dad…why?' Ciel asked confused.

Jenavive looked down 'Well…when I got pushed out of the window I thought I would hit the ground and' Jenavive put her hands on her belly ' and the baby would die' she said.

Ciel looked at her eyes 'Yeah…how did you stay unhurt' he asked.

Jenavive looked up 'That's it…I got saved…I was catched by someone but I didn't see who, I only saw two brown eyes and a mole exactly on the same spot as mine'.

'Still what does that have to do with mom and dad' Ciel asked still confused.

'Dad had the same mole as I have…it must have been him!'.

'Jenavive I know you miss them a lot and you have been with them way less then I have, I think you were just hallucinating you wanted that person to be dad so you think it was him' Ciel said.

Jenavive sighed 'No I know it was him, just give me a picture!' she said.

Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled open a drawer, he took out two pictures.

On the first picture their parents posed together their mother was sitting on a chair and their father stood behind it with one hand on her shoulder, they both smiled and looked very happy.

The second picture was made for the Phantomhive company, it was his father dressed up fancy, his smile was serious and less natural than on the first picture.

Jenavive took them and walked towards Ciel.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek 'Thank you' she said and smiled brightly.

She ran out of the office towards the library while Ciel wiped of her kiss and went back to work.

Jenavive sat down on one of the soft chairs and looked at the pictures.

She felt so happy she had pictures of her parents in her hands, still on the other side she felt as if she was looking at strangers.

In her entire life she has only been with her parents for 5 years…and it being 2015 now, it seems so long ago and far away.

Jenavive started to feel sad thinking she would never see her parents again.

She sighed and looked down.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from the upper floor of the library.

She looked around confused, she was sure she heard something but she didn't see anyone.

When she shrugged and turned around again she saw Tash walking down the spiral stairs while reading the back cover of a thick book.

Jenavive grinned 'I knew it' she said to herself.

Tash didn't notice her at all, his white hair fell over his eyes and created a mysterious shadow near his eyes, he was wearing his regular trousers, black with some rips in it, his jacked had golden buttons and was left open, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath so you could see his muscles clearly.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow and looked at Tash walking by as if she wasn't even there.

She coughed softly while still looking at Tash.

Tash looked up and turned around '…hi mom' he said and opened the book.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Dear…I know you love your books and I know you're not a people person…but you can't spend your life in the library' Jenavive said.

Tash blinked a few times.

'I know'.

Jenavive stood up and walked towards him, Tash was the tallest of the triplets, he was almost just as tall as Sebastian and he was still growing.

Jenavive looked up at him and stroked some hair out of his face 'Don't hide your face so much, you have beautiful eyes let people see them'. She said.

Tash looked down on her 'I don't need anyone to see them, Nero is the important one I just want to be me' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'And you are amazing at being you, I can't be more happy with you as one of my sons'.

Tash smiled slightly and picked up Jenavive hugging her tight.

Jenavive smiled and hugged back.

Tash opened his eyes and saw the pictures on the chair.

He put Jenavive back on the ground and walked towards the chair.

Jenavive turned around.

Tash picked up the pictures and looked at them a bit confused.

Jenavive walked towards him and took the pictures out of his hands.

'You look like the man…and the woman has the same eyes as uncle Ciel' Tash said and looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive nodded 'yes I know…these are my parents…well they were…my parents' she said.

'What happened to them?' Tash asked.

Jenavive sighed 'They died…on your uncles 10th birthday, a fire started in the mansion and they weren't able to get out.  
Your uncle thinks someone made the fire and he has searched for revenge, and that is also where the story of you father begins' Jenavive said.

Tash looked at her 'Do you miss them?' he asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yes, I have spent so little time with them I wish it could have been more, and it feels as if I'm getting that time back' she said.

Tash looked confused.

When Jenavive noticed his confused stare she told him about what happened back in the mansion with Sebastian's father.

Tash his eyes had a little twinkle, he looked around and run towards a bookshelf.

'Tash…what's wrong?' Jenavive asked looking at him.

'Looking for a book…I think what you're saying can be right' Tash said.

Jenavive stared at him 'Y-you mean the ghost stuff'.

Tash nodded and took a large book from the bookshelf, he walked towards the large table in the middle of the library.  
As soon as he placed it on the table he started skipping through the pages.

Jenavive walked towards him and looked at the book.

'What do you mean, you know about that kind of stuff?' She asked curious.

Tash smirked 'I spend almost every day here…I already finished reading everything on this floor…so I started reading the books from the upper floor' he said.

Jenavive smiled 'Yes…I should have known'.

Tash stopped skipping when he reached a page with a lot of images, the only text on the pages was underneath the images.

Tash pointed at the text 'Ghost can appear in different ways, when people die they can be ghost and go anywhere they want a bit like the ghost you see in movies still they can't walk through walls of something.  
Ghosts are people who didn't went in peace they roam until they are satisfied are find what they are looking for.  
Still people who are murdered are different, they can't go too far away from the place where they are murdered, that can be 100 meters 500 meters, it's never the same.  
The only way to communicate with those kind of ghosts is when they look you up, they won't be able to show themselves this way, they look at you through their minds.  
The only way they can show themselves is through mirrors, they appear in mirrors and when you see them they can talk to you and it will be as if they are human instead of ghosts' Tash explained.

Jenavive blinked a few times 'So…if they are really murdered they can communicate with me through my mirrors?'.

Tash nodded 'and your sure have enough of those'.

Jenavive looked at him 'No dinner for you' she said and walked back to the chair, she picked up the pictures and walked towards the door 'Thank you Tash, for this time I'm very happy you read too much' she said joking.

Tash grinned 'And I will keep doing that'.

Jenavive smiled and walked to the big ballroom, she heard music playing loudly as she was standing in front of the door.  
She softly opened the door and saw Sebastian in the middle of the ballroom together with Grell.

She sneaked inside and watched them in a dark corner.

They were dancing as Sebastian kept screwing up.

'Geez Bassy stop stepping on my feet I just had a pedicure, and straighten your back some more' Grell said.

Sebastian sighed, he straightened his back and they started over again.

Jenavive had trouble holding in her laugh as she saw Sebastian stumble across the room with Grell in his arms.

Grell seemed to enjoy it a lot, Sebastian had a bit more trouble enjoying it judging from his expression.

Sebastian stopped and did a step backwards, he stopped the music.

'This isn't going to work, I know all the steps but I just can't get them right without using any of my powers' Sebastian said and sighed.

Grell crossed his arms 'You wanted to learn it right?'.

'Yes for Jenny, she knows all the steps of the Waltz, she even knows some Salsa dances, I don't know how she does it but I admire that'.

Grell grinned 'You're so sweet Bassy…' Grell bended forward 'One little thank you kiss' he tried.

Sebastian did another step backwards 'No way in heaven' he said.

Grell's expression changed into an angry one 'You're so mean Bassy'.

Jenavive stepped onto the dancefloor, her wooden heels clicked as she stepped 'No Grell, he's just loyal' she said.

Sebastian looked up, his head turned as red as Grell's hair 'did you…see all of that?' he asked.

Jenavive grinned 'Probably not all…but some yes' she said laughing a bit.

Grell smiled 'You think I was good?'.

Jenavive laughed 'Yes Grell you where amazing, and Sebastian was really cute'.

'That's not funny, I'm trying my best!' Sebastian said.

Jenavive walked towards him 'I know, and it's so sweet of you' she said and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian noticed the pictures 'What are you doing with those' he asked.

Jenavive shrugged 'Research' she said.

Grell looked at the pictures curiously 'Ooooh the man is handsome! Who is he?'.

Jenavive grinned 'It's my father' she said looking at the picture.

Suddenly the light flickered and everything turned dark.

Grell started to scream and Sebastian looked around confused 'The fuck is this…' he said as he tried walking around waving his arms to prevent walking into something.

Jenavive blinked a few time until her eyes got used to the dark, she looked around.  
She came to the ballroom in the first place because it has a lot of big mirrors decorated with golden flowers.

She walked towards her favourite mirror, it had golden flowers, little shells and a bronze carved mermaid on bottom surrounded by little silver fish and more flowers, her eyes where the same blue diamond as the Phantomhive ring

She looked over her shoulder trying to see Sebastian and Grell when suddenly a light came from the mirror.

She turned back and saw the eyes of her father staring back to hers.

He smiled like he always did as his eyes had that little twinkle in his eyes which made him so likable.  
She saw the little mole underneath his left eye.

First she thought it really was just a hallucination until his hand moved through the mirror and stroked her cheek.

His hand felt cold but soft.

Jenavive closed her eyes as he touched her cheek, when she opened them again he was gone.

The lights went back on and everything turend to normal.

Sebastian looked around and saw Jenavive sitting infront of the mirror.

He walked towards her and noticed she was crying softly.

He sat down next to her and hugged her tight.

Jenavive fell in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Sebastian softly kissed her head as he rocked from side to side.

He remembered a song he always sang to the kids when they were young and crying and upset, he started humming the melody and Jenavive slowly stopped crying.

'Now hush little Jenny, don't you cry~.  
Everything's gonna be alright~.  
Stiffen that upper lip lady, I told ya Sebby's here to hold you through the night~.  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why~.  
We fear how we feel inside~.  
It may seem a little crazy, Pretty Jenny~.  
But I promise mamma's gon' be alright~' Sebastian sang softly in her ear.

Jenavive looked up.

'Is mamma gonna be alright?' Sebastian asked her while looking at her .

Jenavive nodded and kissed his cheek softly, she rested her head against his chest.

'Yes…mamma is gonna be alright'.

 **Heeey ^-^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I have worked on it a lot of nights after school and I just couldn't get it all right, so I'm happy I'm finally finished.**

 **A very late Happy Halloween to you all XD thanks to yall who liked my FB page I really appreciate it.**

 **Please review tell me what ya think about bringing in the parents (It's never good to bring in the parents XD)**


	17. Chapter 17 After life

Chapter 17

 _After life_

 **Alois: Buy me fooooood.  
Ciel: No.  
Alois: WHY!?  
Ciel: because I'm busy.  
Alois: Make time for me.  
Ciel: Uhhh still no.  
Alois DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?  
Ciel: why? Did you forget?  
Alois: -_-  
Ciel: That's right I went there…walk away.**

The light was shining through the windows of the mansion as a 5 year old Jenavive was sleeping peacefully in her big bed.

Her pink organza curtains created a light red glow in her room, and because her furniture was white her room became a little red palace the moment the sun shined through.

As she was sleeping she was hugging into a little stuffed animal.  
It was a pink bunny with big long ears, it was fluffy and had little black eyes.

She called it…Kitty.

Slowly her eyes opened and she pulled Kitty tighter to herself.

She sat up strait and looked around in her big room.

She crawled up and stood on her bed, she was still very small so she liked to stand in high things cause it made her feel big.

She stood on her bed and jumped on the ground still holding Kitty.

She ran to the window and tried peeking outside as she was standing on her toes.

When she saw the sun and the blue sky she smiled, her eyes where big and shiny and her smile was bright.

Jenavive ran towards the door when suddenly Tanaka opened it.

She bumped into him and fell backwards on the ground.

Tanaka looked down 'Oh I'm so very sorry milady are you alright?' he asked and kneeled down.

Jenavive looked up at him and nodded slowly.

Tanaka helped her up and smiled 'Would you like breakfast milady?'.

Jenavive smiled brightly again 'Pancakes!' she screamed and ran into the hall.

Tanaka smiled and walked after her.

As he was following her to the kitchen, Jenavive was going down the stairs on her butt.

The stairs was big and so she was afraid to go down without sitting.

When she was downstairs she saw Vincent walking around with man following him.

Jenavive stared at them and looked at Vincent who looked back at her very suddenly.

She gasped slightly and kept staring

Vincent grinned and told the men something as they also looked at her, one of them had a scared look in his eyes and looked away.

Vincent came walking towards her and picked her up giving her a kiss on her cheek 'Good morning little princess' he said smiling.

Jenavive giggled and hugged him.

'Men, this is my daughter Jenavive, she's a little treasure' Vincent said.

The men greeted her and bowed slightly.

Jenavive gave a small nod 'Hello, n-nice to meet you' she said a bit blushing.

The men smiled at her 'What a formal lady you are miss ' they said.

Jenavive blushed brighter and smiled hugging into the shoulder of Vincent.

Vincent smiled and put her down on the ground again 'Go have breakfast little princess, your brother is already in the dining room' he said as he walked up the stairs with the men continuing the discussions they were having.

Jenavive watched them go.

Tanaka stood next to her and offered her his hand.

Jenavive took his hand and walked to the dining room with him.

He opened the door and Ciel was sitting on one of the chairs.

Jenavive smiled 'Ciel!' She said happy and ran towards him as fast as her little legs could go.

Ciel smiled and helped her up the chair next to him, he patted her head and looked at Tanaka 'Can I we have pancakes now?'.

Tanaka nodded 'Of course, I'll go get them this instant' he said smiling and walked away towards the kitchen.

Ciel turned to Jenavive and saw she still had Kitty with her.

Jenavive was playing with its ears laughing and smiling.

Ciel looked at Jenavive and smiled 'You like kitty right?' he asked.

Jenavive nodded as her hair waved around her face 'Yuh, Kitty pretty' Jenavive said.

Ciel grinned 'We can dress Kitty up? And all your other stuffed animals' he said.

Jenavive looked at him with big eyes 'Really…?'.

'Yeah of course we can'.

She turned to Kitty 'You hear that Kitty, you gonna be pretty'.

Tanaka came back with two plates in his hands, on each plate where placed two big pancakes covered in butter and sugar.

Jenavive clapped and put Kitty in the chair next to her.

They happily ate their pancakes laughing together and playing with their food.

Ciel gave a bit of his pancake to Jenavive because he thought she needed to grow fast and strong so she could become as pretty as their mom Rachel.

When Tanaka took the plates they stood up from their chairs, Ciel ran towards the door.

Jenavive followed as she grabbed Kitty and held her by her little arm.

They were both still in their pyjama's but they didn't care.

As they ran upstairs they ran past their mom and the dog.

The dog looked up surprised and ran after them happily with his tongue out of his mouth.

Rachel looked up 'Careful you two, don't get yourself hurt' she said as she walked after them calmly.

Ciel and Jenavive ran into Jenavive's room and opened a big wooden box filled with stuffed animals and doll clothes.

Jenavive sat down in the middle of the room with Kitty in her arms.

Rachel looked at them and sat down next to Jenavive.

She made the dog lay down as it was also watching them.

'What are you going to do?' Rachel asked.

Ciel looked over his shoulder as he was getting all the doll clothes to Jenavive 'We're going to dress up Kitty'.

Jenavive nodded 'Yuh…kitty' she also said smiling.

Rachel smiled and hugged Jenavive 'My little girl, you're already 5 years old…I guess you're a big girl now' she said.

'Yeah I'm a big girl mom' Jenavive said as she leaned against her mother 'I love you mommy' she suddenly said.

Rachel smiled 'Oh dear I love you to' she said and stood up again 'I'm going to talk to daddy right now, have fun you two, make sure to dress up Kitty pretty'.

Ciel sat down and nodded.

Rachel walked outside the room towards Vincent's office.

She knocked on the door and opened it slightly, she saw the men who were first talking and discussing stuff staring at her with annoyed eyes.

She ignored their stares and looked at her husband's brown eyes 'Vincent…can I talk to you…in private?' She asked seriously.

Vincent looked at her 'Of course' he looked at the man and nodded 'Men I think we are done for today, I assume you know the way out' he said and smiled slightly.

The men nodded and walked out on by one.

'What's wrong dear?' Vincent asked a bit worried.

Rachel walked towards him and leaned against the desk 'I think we need to send Jenavive away…' she said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow 'Send her away? To where…and why do you think that'.

'Ciel is going to follow you up for the Phantomhive company, he needs all the attention and lessons we can give him. With Jenavive around she will only distract him, you know how much Ciel cares for her' she explained.

Vincent looked outside to the garden for a moment 'Where do you want to send her?...she can't go to your sister cause your sister still comes every week to visit, she will still be a distraction to him' he said.

Rachel took a string of her hair and twirled it around between her finger 'What about…Diedrich? He's a good friend of us and he lives in Germany, they have good schools there for her'.

'Germany! Sweetheart you know what Jenavive looks like, she looks as unnatural as can be.  
And in Germany they are very religious they'll think she's from hell' Vincent said and raised his voice.

Rachel touched his cheek and calmed him down 'I know dear I know, but she has a future there, if she stays here she will be known as "the second child" and everyone will look past her as they only have eye for Ciel because he's the first son and child, I don't want Jenavive to be like that'.

Vincent sighed 'All right…I'll call him and ask him if he agrees, if not! She stays here'.

Rachel nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

She walked out of his office towards Ciel and Jenavive who were still playing together in Jenavive's room.

As Jenavive and Ciel where playing they didn't know their father was calling Diedrich to send Jenavive away.

Of course first Diedrich refused, he didn't have any experience with children and he wanted to keep it like that.  
But Vincent kept pushing, he told him it was for her own good, so she could build up her own future without having the pressure of Ciel being more important.  
Diedrich still tried to refuse, he thought it wouldn't be a good idea being so far away from your family, those who you most need.  
Vincent agreed with him but kept his reasons for her to have a better future in Germany.

After a long discussion Diedrich finally gave up and agreed to take in Jenavive.  
Vincent thanked him and told him he will see why his reason was right later when she would be older.

And so the days went by, they had told Jenavive she was going to move to become a beautiful lady, and they'd be there to greet her when she would come back home.

And after 2 months a servant of Diedrich had come to pick her up.

Jenavive was sitting on the stairs, she was crying loudly holding on to Ciel 'I don't want to leave, I-I want to stay here!' she said crying.

Rachel picked her up and hugged her tight 'I know you want to stay here little princess but we do this to make you a pretty lady, who will make everyone smile…don't you want that?' she asked.

Jenavive slowly nodded 'Will you call every day?'.

Vincent came walking down with Jenavive her suitcases 'We will call every week little princess, we promise'.

Rachel put Jenavive back on the ground and looked at Ciel 'Ciel come say goodbye to your sister'.

Ciel stood up and ran to Jenavive, he hugged her 'Bye little sister I will miss you a lot' he said and patted her head.  
Jenavive hugged the dog tight and rubbed her head against his back 'Bye Sebastian…I will miss you to' she said as she let go slowly.

The servant of Diedrich took her hand and walked her to the coach.

Jenavive waved from the little window as the coach disappeared and also Jenavive.

Since Jenavive left it had been quiet around the mansion, Vincent was teaching Ciel stuff about the company and the servants did their jobs.

Slowly years went by and Ciels 10th birthday came closer.

That day was supposed to be a family day full of joy and laughter…but instead it became a night full of terror, the fire was everywhere.

Vincent and Rachel were trapped and couldn't go anywhere, they had the dog with them and waited for their last hours to come as they saw Ciel getting carried away by a strange person in the distance.

Rachel held Vincent's hand tightly fearing for the worst, as slowly they fell to the ground leaving their bodies in the physical world.

Slowly Vincent opened his eyes as he was in a black room, everything was dark.  
He tried looking around but didn't see anything but black.

He noticed light from behind him, he turned around to see Rachel in a transparent grey ish glow.

He raised an eyebrow 'Honey?'

Rachel looked up at him and squealed, she started shaking and pointed at his direction 'Y-you're glowing' she said nervous.

Vincent looked at his hand and saw the same glow as Rachel.

For a long time everything stayed dark only seeing and talking to each other, neither of them knew how long it took until holes started to appear.

Rachel walked towards one and looked through, she saw parts of the mansions halls.

'Vincent…it's the mansion' she said as she put her hand through the hole.

Vincent walked towards her as she stepped into the hall.

He followed her and the dark room disappeared and the lights of the mansion shined down.

He looked around 'It's exactly the same'.

Rachel looked at him confused 'but it can't be, everything burned to the ground, how cant it be the mansion?' she asked.

Voices came from the big hall, they walked to the big hall curious and saw Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny talking to each other cheerfully.

Sebastian came walking in 'Come everyone back to work, no time to play around' he said.

The servants nodded, Bardroy walked to the kitchen, Finny went outside and Mey-Rin walked towards Rachel and Vincent.

Vincent looked at her as she walked straight through him.

Sebastian also walked towards them still he walked around them and smiled slightly as if knowing they were there.

They followed him and noticed he was walking towards Vincent's office.

Sebastian opened the door 'A letter for you Young Master' he said and showed a piece of paper, when he stepped aside they saw Ciel sitting at the desk.

Rachel gasped 'He's alive! Vincent!' she said surprised and a bit exited.

Vincent smiled and took her hand.

And this is how they saw everything, they saw how Ciel lived without them being saved countless of times by Sebastian, that was also the time they discovered what a horrible deal Ciel had made with Sebastian.  
They had excepted their dead and started to love just staying together still being able to watch their son grow up.

And when the moment Jenavive arrived back home came, they felt sad they didn't keep their promise, they let her go at the age of 5 not knowing she would never see her parents again.

'Vincent…what should we do, I want to talk to Jenavive again I want to say I'm sorry for letting her go so long ago' Rachel said.

Vincent sighed 'I don't know either…when we tried following Ciel we couldn't go further than the gates, as if a wall kept us back'.

Vincent leaned against the wall, he felt himself fall back.  
He looked around confused and saw one hole.  
He looked through the hole as he saw Rachel, she jumpscared and smiled 'Don't do that'.

'…Do what' Vincent asked confused.

Rachel looked at him 'Scare me through the mirror…that's really scary'.

Vincent grinned when Mey-Rin walked by, she noticed Vincent in the mirror.  
She started screaming loudly and ran away.

Vincent raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the mirror 'So…we can be seen in mirrors' he said and looked at Rachel.

Since they found out they could communicate through mirrors they tried everything, they found out they can call up mirrors in buildings or people.

You only need to say their name and look into a mirror, you will then appear in the mirror closest to them.

In all the years they tried to get the attention of Ciel and Jenavive it never worked.

And when Ciel and Jenavive left to Hell they were all alone again having the mansion to their selves.

They did all the things they used to do, they danced, talked together, made jokes.  
And because they were ghosts now they liked to scare each other more than ever.

The day Ciel, Sebastian and Jenavive returned to the mansion to get back memories they noticed Jenavive was pregnant.

Rachel looked at Jenavive with happy eyes 'my little girl…pregnant, I'm so happy' she said pulling Vincent's jacket.

Vincent laughed and kissed her cheek.

They followed them to where they were going.

They saw the fighting and screaming between Sebastian and his father.

And when Jenavive got pushed out of the window Vincent didn't think.

He dashed down the hall and the stairs, outside he ran towards the falling Jenavive and caught her before she'd hit the ground.

Vincent was surprised himself he could actually touch her without her falling through him, but he didn't think of that when he saw her fall down.

He felt her body in his arms, all grown up and…pregnant.

He looked at her white hair and the little mole she had like him.

He smiled and looked at her eyes when she opened them.

'I got you little princess…I got you'.

 **Well finally, I spend a lot of nights on this chapter.  
I was completely stuck and didn't know how to continue after they died.**

 **Luckily my bf was a great help and told me his idea.  
Which made me able to continue.  
normally I work on the chapters in the weekends but this weekend I won't be able to cause I will be celebrating my birthday for family (November 23th is my real birthday).**

 **Also my Facebook page has been active already , I have posted pictures of Sebastian and Jenavive, the design of Jenavive's wedding dress is on there.  
A funny drawing of Lucifer my friend and I made and the original design of Alexis.**

 **So if you want to see that all please like the page, I will be posting more every week.**

 **I'd want to put the link on here but I sadly can't, if someone knows how to please let me know XD you just have to type in the Facebook site a cursive sign / behind it and DollHunnybee behind it… I really hope it works otherwise just look me up on Facebook itself as ofcourse Doll Hunnybee**

 **I hope this chapter made it clear what happened to the parents ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18 New life

Chapter 18

 _New life_

 **Ciel: Supposed to be doing paper work… but on Facebook instead. :D  
Alois: Going to town later to pick up some shorts…wanna come? :)  
Ciel: No! I don't want to come with you to pick up your booty shorts!  
Alois: THEY ARE MY SEXY BOOTY SHORTS! I'll give you cake? :)  
Ciel: …pick me up at 1:00..  
Alois: SCORE! :D  
Sebastian: No my lord, do not give in to the sweet temptation of pasties.  
William: Idiots…**

Lately everything had been pretty quiet in the castle, no more fights, no more running away or hiding.

Everyone was pretty relaxed, except for...Jenavive.

She felt stressed and confused at the same time, her anger came faster and her sleep became less  
Sebastian tried to be with her as much as he could...but princes have their duties, so together was a big word in his eyes.

Not only was Jenavive stressing about what had happened in the ballroom with her father in the mirror, but she was also on her point of labour.

It wouldn't take long and she would be screaming Sebastian's name as if she could kill him for what he did to her...again.  
Her belly had become very big and Sebastian was actually scared it would be more than one again cause of the size, but Lucifer calmed him down saying it would really only be one.

Jenavive was walking around in the halls with a hand on her belly looking around a bit tired.

Ciel had just arrived in Sebastian's halls on his way to Lucifer's when he saw her.

He started to walk fast and began walking next to her.

Jenavive looked up 'oh…hi' she said.

Ciel raised an eyebrow 'geez calm down, being so energetic is dangerous' he said sarcastically.

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'if your here to make jokes, please go do that somewhere else'.

Ciel sighed 'Sebastian already said you were acting weird...what's wrong?'  
Jenavive looked up at him serious I really saw him, in the big mirror in the ballroom, his hand came out and touched my cheek' she said.

Ciel kept staring at Jenny...your crazy'  
Jenavive punched his chest 'you promised you wouldn't say that!'.

Ciel rubbed the place she hit 'geez calm down, jenny I'm joking still I just do believe in that kind of stuff' he said.

Jenavive turned around and walked away.  
Ciel sighed and put a hand over his face 'Jenny i didn't mean it' he said and walked after her.  
As soon as he walked out of the room he bumped into Jenavive who was standing there like a statue staring down.

'...Jenny?'

No reaction.

Ciel poked her head 'Jenny...say something'.  
Jenavive slowly turned her head towards him '...my water broke'.

Ciel turned pale 'wh-what…' he said shocked.

Jenavive stared at him 'my water BROKE' Jenavive screamed.

Ciel looked around confused and helpless, he ran towards a girl servant.

He explained the situation, she turned towards Jenavive and ran towards her while asking some other girl servants for help.

They walked with her towards the infirmary while one of the ran towards Lucifer's office in his castles area, he looked up shocked when the servant told him Jenavive her water broke.

Lucifer stopped with his work and jumped over the desk 'Go! Go I'll keep up' he said to the servant 'Go get Sebastian as soon as possible, tell him what's going on in a calm way, if he freaks out…knock him out and drag him here' Lucifer said and ran into the infirmary.

The servant nodded and went to search for Sebastian

Lucifer reached Jenavive, Jenavive was puffing loudly 'Jenny, are you sure it's happening?' Lucifer asked.

Jenavive looked at him and threw a pillow at his head 'WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!' she screamed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and held the pillow up 'well…then you will need this' he said sarcastically.

Jenavive raged at him as a large pain suddenly came into her belly making her scream.

Lucifer took some potions and cream and did some tests on her making sure everything was okay.

Lucifer looked up at Jenavive 'the good news is everything is fine, no bleedings, no infections everything is perfect.

The bad news is….you're not completely ready…you have to wait for at least another….' He looked on the clock casually ' 45 minutes ' he said and smiled.

'What!...d-do you think i want to wait another 45 minutes like this?' Jenavive said.

'…no, but that's not up to you so you have to either way'.

Jenavive looked up at the ceiling with a pained expression.

While Lucifer was putting some tools and potions down and Jenavive nearly died of pain, the servant knocked on the door of the infirmary holding Sebastian's leg who she dragged behind her.

Lucifer made nodded as a sign she come in.

He noticed the knock out Sebastian and smirked 'did he freak out?'.

The servant shakes her head ' no, he knocked himself out, he said that would be "easier"'.

Lucifer laughed loudly and picked Sebastian, he threw him over his shoulder and put him down in a chair.

The servant nodded and bowed before leaving again.

After 30 minutes Lucifer checked on Jenavive again 'oh dear' he said.

Jenavive looked up 'what…is something wrong' she said still clearly in pain.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder to Sebastian who was slowly waking up.

'Do you think you're ready?' Lucifer asked looking at Jenavive again.

Jenavive blinked 'y-you mean…I can'.

'Yes Jenny, and now!' he said sitting in front of her.

Jenavive nodded and pushed all her power out for about an hour straight.

Sebastian had woken up and ran towards her as he held her hand.

He talked to her and tried to make her feel calm.

Of course just like the first time that didn't work, Jenavive screamed at Sebastian how horrible he was and how dumb he was doing this to her again.

Sebastian let it go over him easily cause he already got used to it a long time ago.

Jenavive's screams echoed through the entire castle, and after 3 hours it finally stopped.

The screams had been replaced by a small babies cries.

As Jenavive had fainted of her tiredness, Sebastian was holding the little baby looking at her a bit wondering.

He was sitting next to Jenavive who was brought to their bedroom.

Jenavive was resting her head against his chest while the little girl was looking at him with big shining eyes.

Sebastian smiled and tickled her cheek.

The little girl giggled and reached for his finger.

Suddenly the doors opened and Nero, Tash and Alexis came running in.

'Quiet…' he whispered and looked at Jenavive.

Nero sat down on his knees just like Alexis they looked at the little girl.

Tash kept standing and stared.

Alexis smiled and leaned against the bed 'What's her name?' she asked.

Sebastian shrugged 'you will have to ask your mother when she wakes up' he said and looked at Jenavive.

Tash looked over at Jenavive 'Did she have a hard time?...'.

Nero also looked at her 'She looks really tired'.

'What do you think pushing a kid out for 2 hours feels like, you guys are acting stupid' Alexis said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'look, if you are going to argue with each other, please do that somewhere else' he said annoyed.

They looked up and nodded as they continued looking at the little girl, they talked and made up names for her.

Slowly Jenavive woke up from the noises and yawned while opening her eyes.

She looked towards the noise and saw the little girl giggling and playing with Sebastian's finger.

Jenavive smiled and moved trying to sit up straight.

Nero noticed and ran towards her and helped her.

Jenavive looked at him thankful, she looked back at the little girl and at Sebastian 'is she healthy?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian nodded 'completely healty…she only doesn't have a strong immune system so she can get sick quickly, but thats all' he said as he gave her to Jenavive.

Jenavive held her carefully, as if she was going to break any second.

Alexis watched her '…what's her name?' she asked curious.

Jenavive looked around '…i don't know' she said.

Sebastian grinned 'well, she will be nameless for now then, lets call her little princess for now' he said joking.

A small chuckle came out of Tash his mouth, he quickly switched back to his normal pokerface and looked away.

They all looked at him a bit confused and shocked because he never smiles or laughts…well except for the things he reads in books.

Sebastian stood up from the bed and walked towards the balcony windows.

He opened them so fresh air could get through.

Jenavive also stood up and walked towards the balcony.

She still had the little girl in her arms and looked outside.

Nero, Tash and Alexis followed.

They stood on the balcony with her, Sebastian stood behind them and smiled as he saw his now 4 kids big family.

Jenavive looked at the little girl 'I'm going to show you the city, the ocean, the clouds, the forest-'.

At the word forest the little girl made a happy squeal while reaching for Jenavive's hair.

Jenavive looked up towards the forest '…Sil…Sylvan…as' she said a bit unsure.

Nero looked at her 'what?'.

'Sylvanas' Jenavive said again.

Alexis gasped 'that's beautiful!' she said loudly.

'how did you come up with that?' Sebastian asked confused.

Jenavive turned around 'well from the Greek god Silvanus, protector of the woods. She clearly liked the word forest maybe that's a sign' she said.

Tash nodded 'he protected the forest and was responsible for growing trees wildly or something' he said 'I think the name fits her well'.

Jenavive smiled and nodded.

Sebastian sighed 'Alright, it's a pretty name so…why not' he said and kissed her head.

Alexis started clapping and also Nero smiled bright.

And like that months went by, because Sylvanas was a demon girl she grew faster than normal babies and around the 9th month she already looked like a 4 year old girl, she was playful and became smart very fast, she spend a lot of time with Tash who told her stories and played with her in the library.

Alexis couldn't really play with Sylvanas, mostly because Sylvanas was her complete opposite.

She didn't like fashion or make-up, she liked weapons and she loved looking at the armies trainings.

Sebastian always took her to the trainings and she always sat there just watching and smiling.

Some of the things she remembered and when nearly a year and a half had past she had the body of a 12 year old, she looked older because even if Sebastian send her away, she was always somewhere out of sight training along with the army.

She loved the army and the fighting, she loved hunting, making weapons and most of all she spent most her time in the forest Tash always gave her books to read so she wouldn't get bored.

She always ran away from the palace, and when Jenavive freaked out cause she was gone again, Nero took it on him and went to search for her.

It wouldn't take him long cause she was always underneath the same tree.

A big willow Tree with black and red leaves.

She was either reading or training her fighting skills.

When Nero would take her back she would tell him the reasons why she didn't agree and started to say up laws she learned from Sebastian that gave her the right to go out alone.

Nero mostly just nodded and agreed till they arrived back home.

But next to all the tough things she did she also had a sweet side, she cared for people and tried to protect them no matter what.

One day Sebastian was walking through the halls when he bumped into Claude.

They glared at each other and didn't say a word until Sebastian opened his mouth.

'i already thought, my white halls suddenly turned very gloomy, i had to know it was you' he said

Claude smirked 'I'm just here to look at that creatures Jenavive pushed out…again. I never thought you were a family man, I'd rather think you'd kill your family instead of increasing it' he said.

Sebastian put on a pokerface and stared at him 'you're not going to see her so leave' he said pointing towards the big large doors far away in the hall.

Claude shook his head and let his eyes light up 'a girl right, a small weak girl' he said.

Sebastian growled and suddenly Sylvanas pulled Sebastian back looking up at Claude, she stood in front of him 'My father wants you to leave…please do so'.

Claude gasped surprised 'oh my you're a cutie aren't you' he said and bowed towards her face.

Sylvanas took his head and pushed it down while she kicked him with her knee giving him a nosebleed 'I am yes, so cute I give people nosebleeds spontaneously' she said with a pokerface like Sebastian's.

Claude did a step back and felt on his nose feeling the blood run down.

He looked angry and turned around walking off.

Sebastian couldn't keep up his pokerface and bursted out in laughter.

Sylvanas looked at him and smiled 'Was that good?' she asked.

Sebastian wiped away a tear still laughing 'Good?! That was Hilarious!' he said and stood up straight again 'Oh dear…don't tell your mother though'.

Sylvanas nodded smiling 'I won't…if you let me train with the army for 3 months' she said.

Sebastian's smile turned towards a serious face 'no'.

Sylvanas shrugged 'then I'm going to tell mom'.

'Fine! Your just like your mother, just as misleading' Sebastian said.

While Sebastian and Sylvanas where walking further together, Lucifer got another pile of deaths in to research.

He went through the pile of files with a bored face, when suddenly he turned pale.

Mostly where low rank demons but the file he was looking at now was…a high rank, and not just a random high rank, it was someone Nodi once told about, both she and Sebastian knew him very well.

'No…that's not possible…'.

'Nicolas…'.

 **Hi guys, I know it has been longer than 2 weeks, I'm very sorry (school is being a bitch).**

 **I have installed a writers app on my phone so I can write whenever I want and I can put it for my phone onto my pc very easy, so I hope this will help making the chapters a little bit faster.**

 **Also if you don't know Nicolas, or don't remember him.  
he's the demon who made Sebastian a demon and saved Nodi from dying by linker her to a cat…so yeah…It's a bit sad I know.**

 **Also if you follow my fb page I'm very sorry for not posting anything I don't really feel like drawing a lot lately cause I need to draw a lot of school so my hands are pretty worn out XD of course I will try to share my sketches and stuff.**

 **Either way I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Mortem

Chapter 19

 _Mortem_

 **Sebastian: Boccan th last vodka sht ao bbad idea.  
Ciel: Sebastian, you know you can't handle alcohol. Go to bed.  
Sebastian: NNOO  
Sebastian: goin forrra walk.  
Sebastian: find somn e kirtttys  
Ciel: Sebastian I swear to god if those kittens end up in the bathtub again you're NEVER drinking again.**

The palace was quiet, the only thing which was heard was the wind blowing against the windows.

The candles were almost burned out and the warmth was everywhere you went.

It was a sign winter had started.

There wasn't any snow in hell but the moment the candles started to burn out faster and the warmth was embracing your body, it was winter.

This was good to know for the demons who went up to humans a lot, they knew perfectly where the winter had started, and following logic they also knew where summer had started.

This was important because in the winter people are weaker because of the cold, also the contract signs were easier to hide, and therefore winter was the best time to get some souls.

But for Lucifer it came as the biggest burden he could have at that moment.

More demons were dying and he knew the winter would only make it worse.

He was on his way to Sebastian to tell him the bad news, Nodi also didn't know yet.

He knocked on Sebastian's office and waited.

The door went open and Nodi was in front of him smiling.

Lucifer sighed 'good, you're both here' he said and walked in.

Sebastian looked up and Nodi sat down on the desk 'what's wrong?' Sebastian asked.

Lucifer looked at them both 'I have some bad news i have to tell you both'.

Nodi blinked a few times ' bad…news'

Lucifer nodded 'remember Nicolas?'

Sebastian started to smile 'of course I know him, he's the one who made me able to get this amazing life' he said 'And he saved Nodi, I can't thank him enough for that'.

'yeah' Nodi started 'we should visit him again soon' she said smiling.

Lucifer put a hand on his face 'that won't be possible I'm afraid'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'because?...'.

'because…he's...' Lucifer let out a big sigh 'because he's dead'.

Nodi blinked a few times 'd-dead?' she asked 'but how…'.

Lucifer looked at Sebastian who was staring with unbelieve in his eyes.

'that's what I'm trying to find out' Lucifer said '…for some reason the deaths of demons has increased with ridiculous speed, and all of their deaths are "unknown"'.

Sebastian looked at his paperwork '…I can ask Jenny if she can take over for a few days so we can investigate' Sebastian said 'there must be a cause of all those deaths'.

Nodi nodded 'And I'll help Jenny here at home, just…find out what it is…it's already freaking me out' she said and ran out of the office to Jenny.

Jenny had agreed to take over his work together with Nero, Tash also helped and Alexis was forced to look after Sylvanas.

For the time being none of the royal family was allowed to go out until they knew what they were dealing with.

The princes had to stay in the palace to and as they got bored fast they started to drink…but 4 drunk princes (Claude not included cause he's a boring party pooper) wasn't really peaceful.

So while Jenny was trying to prevent the princes from breaking down the palace with pranks and jokes, Sebastian and Lucifer had arrived at the mansion Nicolas lived.

His butler was waiting for them 'I had already suspected you would come' he said and let them in.

Sebastian smiled as she saw the mansion again, Nicolas had taught him a lot in all the rooms, he could still remember the lessons and the lectures Nodi got when she would interrupt.

They sat down in a big room.

The butler sat down across them.

Lucifer looked at him 'is it all right to ask some questions?' he asked.

The butler nodded slowly.

'maybe it's a bit fast to ask but…the cause of death was unknown on the files, how did he die?' Lucifer asked.

The butler shrugged, I don't know…I remembered he came home once and didn't look so well, later some parts of his skin started to change colour to a very pale grey-purple ish spots.

He said he felt great and the spots would go away sooner or later, so I just assumed it was true.

Then a few days ago i heard him laugh, not a normal laugh a very scary crazy laugh and it just kept going, after that he coughed as. If he was choking.

So i bursted in and he was laying on his desk with blood running out of his mouth, and his desk was covered in deep nail scratches as if he'd gone crazy right before he died' the butler explained.

Sebastian looked a bit uncomfortable 'it's horrible to think he died like that….how did he get it?'.

The butler looked down a bit 'it started when he came back from hunting, he said he saw someone following him but when he turned around he saw nothing but some white feathers.

He suspected angels but we never knew for sure'.

Lucifer and Sebastian asked a few questions relevant to what the butler knew, after that they walked around in the capital city, they saw people with the same symptoms the butler described.

The grey spots, the blood, the crazy laughing, everywhere you looked was something.

They felt a bit creeped out so they decided to go back to the palace as soon as possible.

Sebastian immediately went to Jenavive to tell what was going on while Lucifer was digging into his books.

'But i don't get it' Jenavive said 'does it go through air…or blood' she asked.

Sebastian shrugged ' we don't know, we do know it's very dangerous so no one is getting out of the palace, I'll warn Ciel to, it's just too big of a risk' he said and stroked Jenavive's cheek 'it'll go away sooner or later'.

Jenavive nodded 'I guess' she said and looked over her shoulder' I'll check on Sylvanas, I'm almost sure she tried breaking open the window'.

Sebastian smirked 'she's too smart' he said and kissed Jenavive on her lips softly and gentle.

Jenavive closed her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders kissing him back.

Sebastian grinned 'now now, you said you were going to check on Sylvanas' he said.

' well this is your fault so…you go check on her'.

'All right, will you get the princes together then…oh and sober' Sebastian said as he wanted to walk away.

Jenavive stopped him 'Oh hell no, you do that, they are noisy, one of their "pranks" almost blew up half the palace, I'll go to Sylvanas' she said and walked off.

Sebastian smiled and turned around walking the opposite way mumbling to himself 'My sweet weird wife…yep…that's her'.

Jenavive knocked on Sylvanas her door and waited but no reaction came.

'Sylvanas?' Jenavive tried.

Jenavive tried opening the door but noticed it was locked, she listened carefully and heard the window break 'SYLVANAS DON'T GO OUT!' she yelled.

'you can't tell me to stay in here without a good reason' she said and jumped out of the window.

Tash saw Jenavive and ran towards her, he pushed her aside softly as he did a step back.

He kicked the door in and the sound echoed through the hall?

Tash ran inside he looked out of the window 'I'll go after her' he said and ripped of a part of his shirt and bound it in front of his mouth and nose 'don't tell dad' he said and jumped out.

Jenavive was just staring '…why can't my children listed to me for once…' she sighed and walked out feeling a bit nervous.

Sylvanas was on her way to the Forrest to go to her tree, but to come there she had to go through the city first.

She looked around and noticed a lot of people who were coughing, paler then normal and their energy was very low.

She walked past a man who was sitting against the wall of a bar, he looked at the ground.

His skin was very pale and sweaty, he could barely move but managed to move his head up to Sylvanas looking at her.

He didn't notice who she was until he saw her contract sign.

Every demon has a contract sign and they are somewhere on your body, the high ranks have them as visible as possible, the more visible they are, the better they work.

Sebastian has it on his hand , Jenavive in her cleavage (Sebby placed it there cause he's a big perv).

The also dress to show their signs which low rank demons do not.

Tash has it in his shoulder, Alexis around her belly button, and Nero on his neck.

Tash wears a lot of sleeveless shirts and Alexis dresses well…not very covered up. Only Nero covers himself with cloves long jackets and a scarf around his neck cause he despises the sign and refuses to use it unless really needed.

Sylvanas has hers between her collarbones.

The man looked at her a bit desperate and coughed.

She looked at her clothes and took a chocolate bar out of her shorts.

She gave it to the man who tried to thank her but started to cough loudly.

Sylvanas did a step back and nodded.

She wanted to run further towards the forest but got grabbed by her arm and thrown over a shoulder.

She looked next to her when she saw the white curly hair of Tash and his muscular arms.

Tash didn't say anything and kept quiet which made her a bit scared.

Sylvanas squirmed slightly so he would loosen his grip, but his grip only got tighter almost pinching her.

Sylvanas kept still and looked over her shoulder trying to look at his face 'Tash…?...why are you so quiet' she asked.

She felt Tash sigh deep.

'we always talk a lot…why not now' Sylvanas tried again.

Tash kept his mouth shut.

'i can walk on my own…'.

Tash stopped walking and put her down on the ground, he looked at her with sharp eyes and pointed at the palace '….walk'.

Sylvanas looked at the palace '…i don't want to…they keep me against my will for nothing'.

' they keep you there for your health and safety, stop being a baby and walk' Tash said slightly angry.

Sylvanas looked at him and crossed her arms 'I am healthy'.

Tash rolled his eyes 'For the love of Satan Sylvanas look around, does this seem safe to you, everyone is sick, EVERYONE IS DYING….now get your ass walking or I'll drag you' he said as his eyes were glowing softly.

Sylvanas looked around a bit and saw people looking at them.

They mostly stared at Tash thinking about what he said, everyone knew it was true but no one said it out loud.

Sylvanas started walking looking at the ground while Tash walked behind her so he could hold her back if she'd try to run.

Together they arrived back at the palace.

Tash went back to the library while Sylvanas got scolded for going out in this dangerous situation.

While Lucifer and the princes were discussing the sickness they discovered everyone had felt it coming.

The air had been different and heavier lately and everyone lost their energy to go out faster.

The princes got tested for symptoms, luckily everything came out negative.

Lucifer had tried mixing multiple potions to come to a cure but nothing worked.

Tash tried to help him with all the books he knew, they locked themselves into the library, no one was allowed to go in.

Nero helped Sebastian with his work so Sebastian could teach him some stuff he would need to know when this would happen again after he had taken over from Sebastian.

Alexis had to watch Sylvanas…again.

Sylvanas sat on a chair in front of the window looking out 'I want to go out' she said annoyed.

Alexis was behind her braiding her hair 'I know you want, but you can't you should know that now. Especially when Tash became so angry, he doesn't get angry fast' she said.

'It's not like I'm weak or something, you all treat me like a little girl' Sylvanas said and crossed her arms.

Alexis sighed 'Sylvanas you might look older and stronger, but you know your absolutely not as old as you look, that means your immune system is very week, and it already is weaker than normal demons, so it's extra dangerous for you'.

'I know that…but here everything is so boring and formal'.

'Yes it is, you're a royal girl and even if you don't want to be, sometimes you have to act like the people want you to act.  
That's just how it goes' Alexis explained and put a hand on her shoulder 'Your braids are done'.

Sylvanas stood up and walked to a mirror 'Does it look good?' she asked a bit unsure.

Alexis nodded 'It does, you look like a cute Disney princess' she said joking.

'what… I don't want to look like that!'.

'I'm just joking Sylvanas, you look like a nice girl…is that better?'.

Sylvanas nodded and smiled.

Alexis narrowed her eyes '…your nose is bleeding' she said and walked towards Sylvanas.

She wiped it away with her sleeve 'how did you get a nosebleed?'.

Sylvanas shrugged 'I don't know' she took Alexis her hand 'Come on let's go bake a cake for dad'.

Alexis smiled and followed her.

Jenavive saw them walking to the kitchen when she was on her way to the conference room.

She walked inside, all the princes were already there.  
She sat down next to Sebastian and noticed Nero and Tash were standing near the door.

'Why are Nero and Tash here?' she whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her 'Nero needs to learn stuff like this…and Tash…well he worked with Lucifer for a cure cause of his knowledge, you know cause he reads all those books so it would spare them some time'.

Jenavive sighed 'Well…I guess it's okay' she said.

Lucifer came in last with a thin book.

He sat down and looked around holding the book in front of him.

'This book contains everything we know from what's going one' he said 'This book will get way thicker because we don't know half of what causes the sickness and kill people'.

'Our number one priority is to find where this sudden disease is coming from, paperwork can wait, the army's trainings can be cut off to twice a week instead 5 times a week.  
We need to find the source otherwise everyone here will die…again'.

Everyone was quiet, the princess nodded slowly and looked at each other.

'What is it called?' Jenavive asked.

Lucifer looked at her 'what…' he asked.

Jenavive blinked 'There's a disease spreading around Hell, killing hundreds of doomed humans and demons. Don't tell me you don't have a name for it' she said slightly annoyed.

Claude glared at her 'Apparently not…do you have a name maybe miss Michaelis you seem to be quite good at it, you already named 4 other diseases' he said.

Jenavive looked at him 'Mortem' she said.

A soft gasp was heard among some of the princes.

Claude showed his teeth 'Excuse me'.

Jenavive smirked 'You asked me for as name, Mortem means death, and assuming all the deaths that have fallen, I find it very appropriate'.

Sebastian grinned.

Lucifer clapped his hands 'Then it's decided'.

'Mortem'.

 **Hi all.**

 **I actually wanted to upload this chapter this weekend but I started to feel sick and didn't have the energy to finish the chapter –bows- me ish sorry.**

 **I have once made designs for the contracts signs of Nero, Tash, Alexis and even Jenny her own sign but I don't know If I can find it.**

 **If I will and if I can post it I will post it on the Fb page ofcourse.**

 **I hope you like this chapter please review ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20 The end?

Chapter 20

 _The end?_

 **Sebastian: fuck  
Jenavive: what?  
Sebastian: I think I found the fanfiction, I'm scared now.  
Jenavive: I warned you to stay away from it.**

Everything had become dark…the lanterns didn't shine like they used to.

The air was thick and you couldn't go anywhere without the sound of people coughing, choking or dying.

Hell had become the gloomy dark place every human thought it was.  
The people weren't happy or energetic anymore.  
They just walked around with their heads down and a scarf in front of their mouth and nose hoping not to get the disease.

Lucifer was completely clueless, he and Tash had been going through books and spells for days.  
Big circles had formed around Lucifer's eyes, he was tired and couldn't keep standing on his feet without leaning against the wall.

Tash looked like he always did, no dark circles, clear skin, his hair fell perfectly in its place like always…he didn't even look near to tired.

Jenavive had been keeping Sylvanas busy to prevent her from going outside again against permission.

Sylvanas had been getting nose bleeds more often, she slowly started to develop to an slightly older appearance.

Jenavive had noticed her personality was changing to, normally she was sweet, energetic and excited about everything.  
Now she started to be more distance, she was a bit more quiet and didn't want to do a lot.  
She thought maybe it's because she does a lot with Tash and is slowly taking over his personality, she didn't know still she tried to do everything she could so she wouldn't go out.

Alexis and Nero were helping Sebastian with paperwork so Sebastian could focus on research for the disease.

Ciel also had travelled to the palace for his own safety.

Jenavive and Sylvanas were sitting on the garden balcony which they had closed with glass so no air from outside could go in.

They were drinking tea and looking over the big garden.

Jenavive looked up 'Sylvanas…I know you want to go outside…but I really can't let you' she said.

Sylvanas nodded ' I know that…no need to tell me every time'.

Sylvanas wiped her nose with her sleeve and saw a little blood, she sighed and turned her head away from Jenavive.

'I know dear, I know, I just don't want you to get sick' she said looking at Sylvanas, she raised an eyebrow and stood up.

She stood in front Sylvanas and turned her head towards hers with her hand roughly as she saw blood coming out of her nose.

She sighed 'Alright I'm tired of these nosebleeds, you're coming with me to a doctor.  
I want to know what's wrong with you'.

Jenavive took her cup out of her hands and put it on the table next to the chair, she grabbed Sylvanas her hand and pulled her along into the palace.

'Mom I'm fine, I don't need a doctor' Sylvanas tried, but Jenavive ignored her and kept walking.

'mom…mom…MOM!'.

Jenavive turned around.

'I'm okay…really, I feel fine…it's just a stupid nosebleed.  
If it makes you feel better I'll go to Tash and ask him, he knows more than the "doctors" you drag me to' Sylvanas said.

Jenavive sighed 'Fine, but you will tell me if it's something bad immediately'.

Sylvanas nodded and ran towards the library, she looked over her shoulder and saw Jenavive had walked away and was out of sight.

She turned around and walked back to the balcony smirking 'Doctors my ass, I feel terrific' she said and sat down in a chair looking into the garden.

Jenavive knocked on the door of Sebastian's office, she opened it and saw Alexis and Nero arguing loudly…Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

Jenavive stared at the two, they didn't notice her and kept arguing.

Alexis was holding something and she saw some glass pieces behind Sebastian's desk.

'I didn't do anything! You pushed me and I knocked it over, so basically it's your fault!' Alexis said.

Nero looked offended 'Pushed you!? You bumped into me! So it's all your own fault, I'm not going to help you get out of this one Alexis, you can fix it yourself this time' he said pointing at her face.

Jenavive closed the door and leaned against it still watching the two '…So!...what's broken?' she asked talking loudly.

Nero and Alexis looked up shocked and tried blocking the view of the desk 'M-Mom…don't you have uhm…work to do?' Alexis asked.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Come on, hurry up and tell me I don't have all day'.

Nero and Alexis looked at each other and stepped aside slowly 'The stained glass plaque has fallen of the desk…we tried to grab it but it was already too late…we broke it' Nero said looking at the ground.

Sebastian had a little plaque on his desk it was about the size of a regular picture frame, it was made from stained glass and had all the contract seals from the children and Jenavive of course.

Jenavive once gave it for his birthday and he had become very attached to it.

Jenavive looked at the coloured glass on the ground and buried her face into her hands 'you two, are in big trouble' she said.

Alexis bit her lip 'But we're really sorry, it went by accident'.

Jenavive heard steps coming closer and opened the door slightly, she saw Sebastian walking towards the office.  
A servant started to talk to him and Sebastian turned his back towards the door.

Jenavive took the hands of Nero and Alexis and pushed them out of the office 'Don't tell your father' she said.

Nero blinked out of confusion 'No, you can't take the blame, we did it'.

'I can take it, I have done worse stuff in my life, just go…I know exactly how to handle this'.

Alexis grabbed Nero's arm and dragged him along out of Sebastian's sight.

When Sebastian turned around he opened the door of his office.

Jenavive had cut her hand with the glass pieces on purpose and let some drip on the glass itself, she looked up when Sebastian came in.

Sebastian stared at her and noticed her hand, he threw his papers on the desk and kneeled next to her.

He wanted to help her when he recognized the glass colours.

Jenavive looked at him a bit sad '…I'm sorry, I twisted my ankle and fell against the desk…your stained glass plague fell off.  
I tried to fix it but cut my hand…I'm really sorry' she said using her saddest voice.

Sebastian took her hand and kissed it 'It's okay, we can make a new one…I'm happy you're not badly injured' he said and smiled.

He stood up and took his gloves from the desk, he pulled them on and threw away the glass.

He helped Jenavive back on her feet and took care of her hand.

Jenavive caught herself staring at his face like she always used to do when he was still her butler.

'Jenny'.

'…hm?'

'Staring isn't ladylike, it taught you that a long time ago' Sebastian said smirking.

Jenavive blinked and looked at the her feet.

Sebastian stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Jenavive smiled 'Are you sure it's fine? You really liked it'.

'Yes Jenny I don't mind as long as you don't hurt yourself.

Sebastian walked towards his chair and sat down.

Jenavive sat down on his lap and stared out of the big window behind him when she suddenly felt itches on her upper back.

She tried reaching it by making weird spasm moves with her hands and arms.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Need help?'.

Jenavive kept trying 'y-yuh'

Sebastian pulled her dress a bit down at the back so he could scratch her skin.

Jenavive made a slight twitch 'careful, your nails are sharp, I don't need more scars on my back' she said.

Sebastian sighed and kissed her shoulders 'Jenny…I have always wondered how'.

'How what' Jenavive said looking over her shoulder.

'The scars…how you got them'.

Jenavive looked down '…I don't really like the story…and It's pretty depressing so, I don't think you want to hear it' she answered with sad eyes.

Sebastian pulled her into a hug 'as far as I know, I know every little thing about you.  
Your weak spots, your strong spots, all of your beauty marks, your addictions, the things you despise, your family, your loved ones, your friends…but those scars…it has been more than 150 years…and It's still the biggest mystery I can think of…so please Jenny…tell me' he said trying to convince her.

Jenavive rested her head on his shoulder 'Alright…I will tell…only to and for you…no one else needs to know, promise?'.

Sebastian nodded 'Of course, I promise' he answered and kissed her head as Jenavive started telling.

Jenavive looked at her hands 'I was 14 when it happened, I was in school and as you know the school was very strict, it was a girls only school and the uniforms had to be clean and perfect.  
There were a lot of rules we had to keep us to…uniform skirt wasn't allowed to be above the knee, we weren't allowed to talk about boys and when we would be seen with them in breaks we could get suspended for a month…  
Because it was a girls only school there was a lot of jealousy and bullying.  
There were 3 girls who always made trouble, they never got caught because they went to tell the teachers someone else did it.  
That also happened to me several times, I got suspended a lot…Diedrich knew I didn't do all those things but he couldn't go against the schools word.  
One day they found out our headmaster had a whip in his office, he trained horses after the school closed.  
And well…the little bitches they were they stole it in lunchbreak.  
They wanted to see how much damage it would give.  
So when I was walking home from school they surrounded me together with some boys they knew, they asked me to steal liquor for their party that night.  
I said I didn't want to because I'd get into trouble.  
They told me I had to do it otherwise I would get hurt.  
Of course…I got scared and tried to run away, they boys blocked my way and pushed me against the ground.  
The girls took the whip and showed me they said "This will hurt you if you don't do what we tell you to do''.  
The boys laughed really loud which made me even more scared I started to cry and they…lost their patience.  
The ripped open my blouse and pulled it down at the back, they laughed and laughed…and before I could look through my tears…they had already swung the whip and the first cut placed.  
They kept swinging it until my back was red and my hair drenched with my blood.  
People nearby heard me scream and saw what was happening.  
The girls and boys ran of leaving the whip…again…they didn't get caught for what they did.  
I was in the hospital for a week, and not allowed to stand up straight for months.  
I changed schools and after everything had healed…I still have these scars' Jenavive told Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her stunned '…I never knew something like that happened…why didn't you tell me, we could have gotten revenge for you'.

Jenavive sighed 'I'm not like Ciel, I don't see the use of revenge…it won't make your problems go away and it won't make anything better'.

Sebastian looked at her shoulders 'You're still beautiful' he said and kissed her neck.

Suddenly loud noises were heard from the hall.

Jenavive and Sebastian looked up.

Jenavive got of Sebastian's lap and walked to the door, she opened it when she saw the servants who were walking around looking confused to.

She walked into the hall towards the sound followed by Sebastian.

Sebastian notice the noises turned into loud screaming, he started running and pushed everyone aside.

Jenavive looked confused 'Sebby?...'.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder with scared eyes 'Alexis' he said and run faster.

Now Jenavive started running to she held up her dress and felt her hair swinging behind her.

Sebastian turned around the corner and saw Alexis lean against the wall with a knife stuck in her shoulder while Tash and Nero held Sylvanas by her arms who was trying to break lose from their grip.

Her eyes were a spooky light red and her fangs were clearly visible, she was growling and kicking her legs.

Alexis looked at her shocked 'S-Sylvanas…'.

Tash looked at Nero and nodded, Nero nodded back and blocked Sylvanas her view.

Sylvanas slowly calmed down as her lip was still slightly twitching.  
Sebastian ran towards Alexis and helped her stand 'What happened?!'.

Alexis looked at him with trembling eyes '…we were just talking…and suddenly she started to stare into the air, when I asked her what was wrong she grabbed her knife and stabbed me in the shoulder…Tash and Nero heard it and held her back'.

Tash looked at Sylvanas, he saw some weirds spots in her neck 'She needs to be checked'.

'she already did that, she said she went to you' Jenavive said confused.

'…She never came to me, not even close, but that aside' Tash picked up Sylvanas and walked towards the library followed by everyone.

He placed her on the table as Sylvanas started kicking and growling again.

He pinned her down and took his belt, he tied her hands together and punched her head so she would be knocked out.

Sylvanas looked like a lifeless doll laying on top of the table.

'Tash! That wasn't necessary' Nero said.

'It was, she would have tried to escape, I can't do my work like that' Tash answered cold.

He ripped open her blouse with a cold expression staring at her body '…There, and there' he said as he pointed at a few unusual purple/grey spots.

Everyone stared '…what are those?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian stared at the spots, thoughts ran through his mind as he thought back to conversation with Nicolas his butler.

Tash blinked 'It means…Mortem' he said.

Jenavive looked up shocked 'No…that can't be, I haven't let her out since mortem broke out as a virus' she said.

'Remember that day when she jumped out of the window, when I followed her she was giving food to a demon infected with Mortem, she didn't know about the disease and therefore helped him…he had those kinds of spots everywhere on his face, noticeable from miles away' Tash explained 'the man coughed a lot, he seemed close to dying'.

'So…the nosebleeds are because of Mortem?' Jenavive asked.

Tash nodded 'Could be'.

Sebastian turned around and stormed out of the room.

Jenavive watched him and ran after him 'Sebastian!' she screamed.

Sebastian stopped walking and turned around 'She'll die Jenny…die…' he said

'…No she won't…we'll find something' Jenavive said trying to sound hopeful.

'how! Everyone has died already, How will she be different!?' Sebastian yelled.

Jenavive started to feel angry 'Cause she's a Michaelis! That's why! Lucifer is smart, he has Tash and the doctors, they will find something! I'm sure of it, have some faith!'.

Sebastian looked down, Jenavive hugged him tightly as she felt his shoulders shake slightly.

She kissed his cheek 'It will be fine, She's strong'.

Sebastian nodded and stroked her cheek 'I don't know what I would do without you' he said and hid his face into her white hair.

Hours later Sylvanas was brought back to her room.

No one was allowed to go in but Lucifer and Tash, they were testing her on potions and pills.

They didn't understand why nothing would work.

She didn't get worse but she didn't got better either.

She started to react slower and even colder then Tash, although she also got stronger.  
She trained in her room, by the end of the day almost everything was broken, her skin got tougher and her veins were visible in some places.

You could still clearly see she was sick, but it seemed to make her stronger instead of weaker.

Doctors were hopeful when they would see her, they were sure she would be the first one to survive Mortem.

More things about the virus were about to be know.

For now, Christmas was coming and they were blessed to have Sylvanas still there to celebrate it with them.

Everyone forgot about the virus for a few weeks, Sebastian, Jenavive and the kids were opening presents.

Lucifer and Nodi were in the back eating all the Christmas chocolate and sweets.

And in the evening of the last Christmas day, the entire palace came together in a massive dining hall and had Christmas dinner together.

Even though Christmas is a religious holiday, the feeling of family and friends was bigger than the original meaning of the holiday.

Lucifer didn't care about the original story, he just loved the happiness it brought to the people he cared for.

Dangerous thing were waiting, but for now love for family and friends overpowered it all.

 **K.**

 **bye.**

 **No just kidding, just kidding.**

 **I hoped you all liked this story and all of its chapters, a next story will be about the virus, where it comes from, what it does, who the fuck is responsible for it…yeah stuff like that.**

 **I will start it in 2016 so I can enjoy Christmas and new year's eve without stress and be able to go into the new year.**

 **I posted the drawings of the contract signs yesterday on the fb page, you can see it all there.**

 **For now please review ^-^ and maybe if you have idea's or things you'd like to see as a story please tell me I can always use some extra help.**

 **To you all a very very merry Christmas.**

 **And a happy 2016, may all your dreams become reality (even sebby)**


End file.
